A promise is a promise
by Princess of MiddleEarth
Summary: Aaron has come clean to people about what Gordon did to him but he still has a long journey ahead of him, can Robert support him. A review or two would be brilliant. Enjoy x
1. Comforting Aaron

Robert woke up with a start, the tossing and turning of his boyfriend Aaron had stirred him from his sleep. He turned on the lamp that was sat on the nightstand and then he quickly turned to sleeping Aaron who was lying in bed beside him. He had never seen Aaron like this before; his boyfriend was kicking at thin air and gripping the pillow.

"Aaron?" said Robert as watched his boyfriend tossing and turning in his sleep. Aaron was clearly having a nightmare, and a bad one by the look of things. Robert raised his voice "Aaron!", but his cries went unheard as Aaron continued to jerk around in bed, kicking and punching at thin air.

Aaron cried out, "No! Please, don't!" the realisation suddenly came to Robert; his precious Aaron was having a nightmare about his abusive father Gordon Livesy. In an instant Robert lept out from under the covers and grabbed his boyfriend's shoulders to hold him down so he could stop Aaron from hurting himself "Aaron. Wake up!" Robert shouted, but Aaron continued to kick and scream.

"No dad. Please get off me! Ow!" Aaron cried. Robert maintained his grip on Aaron's shoulders and began to shake him hoping that it would wake him up, "Aaron Wake up! Oh Baby please wake up!" yelled Robert as he frantically shook Aaron,

"Dad. Please stop. I'll be good. I'll be a good boy" cried Aaron. Robert knew that Aaron was reliving the first time his dad assaulted him, and Robert couldn't stand to see his Aaron so scared and vulnerable. So he made one last ditch effort to wake up the screaming young man "Aaron!" yelled Robert.

Aaron jolted awake. He lept into Robert's arms and began to cry from the fear, The older man scooped Aaron up and rocked him back and forwards to calm his boyfriend. "Robert. Please don't let him get me. Don't let him get me Rob!" Aaron said as he cried into Roberts's bare chest.

Robert stroked Aaron's dark hair and rocked his boyfriend back and forwards, "Sshhh, it's okay babe" he whispered as he cradled the crying Aaron, "Sshhh it's okay, I'm here. It was just a nightmare; He's not going to get you".

Robert held Aaron for what felt like hours, until either one of them spoke. "What happened?" Robert asked as he held the young man in his arms, Aaron spoke through his tears "i-it was the first time all over again", Aarons crying broke Roberts heart causing him to shed tears'.

Robert knew about all the terror that Gordon had inflicted on Aaron as a child, and it broke his heart to see such a strong caring young man cry about such a horrific ordeal that nobody should every have to go through. "H-he wouldn't stop" said Aaron still crying into Robert's chest.

Robert could no longer hold back the tears, no matter how much he tried "I know baby, I know" Robert said as a tear rolled down his face, when he thought about all the torture and misery that Gordon Livesy had put Aaron through all those years.

"I'm so sorry Rob"

Robert looked down at his boyfriend "hey. What are you sorry for?" asked Robert. Aaron shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess".

Robert released Aaron from his embrace but he held Aarons broad shoulders. "Aaron. You have nothing to be sorry for. Look, I'm still here. Aren't i?" Robert gave off a reassuring smile. Aaron sheepishly smiled, in a way Robert just made all the bad things that his father did to him go away, "yeah you are, but I don't want to burden you" said Aaron.

Robert cupped Aaron's chin so he would look into his eyes "Aaron. you listen to me". Aaron looked up into Roberts eyes "you are not a burden to anyone, especially me. You are a strong, kind hearted, beautiful man who I want to be with". Aaron remembered what Robert had said in court.

"You are the strongest person I know, and if I could take away everything that scumbag did to you, I would." Aaron knew that Robert was being sincere.

"I know" said Aaron as he looked into his boyfriends teary eyes. "Why are you crying?" Aaron asked whilst he wiped away the tear that was rolling down Roberts face. "Because" said Robert "I hate seeing you like this. I love you Aaron and I don't want to see you suffer."

"I love you too Rob" Aaron briefly smiled.

"If I had known what he did to you, I would have treated you better" said Robert. Aaron sensed that Robert felt guilty about the time he made fun of his scars and his sexuality.

Aaron smiled "hey. I'm still here. Aren't I". Said Aaron, Robert smiled at his gorgeous boyfriend. The two men fell back onto the bed and they pulled the covers back over. Robert pulled Aaron towards him, so that Aaron's back was against his chest, to provide comfort and a feeling of safety.

"Rob"

"Yes babe?"

"You won't ever leave me, right?" deep down Aaron still feared that Robert did not truly love him.

"I won't ever leave you Aaron, don't worry. I'm here to stay."

"You promise" Aaron trusted Robert but he needed to be sure.

Robert held Aarons hand "I promise."

Aaron smiled; he now had what he always wanted. He had his true love Robert Sugden, and nothing not even evil Gordon Livesy could get in the way of him and Robert.

The next morning Robert woke up facing his boyfriend's side of the bed, but Aaron was not in bed. Robert quickly sat up and looked around the room when he realised that Aaron was not in the room he panicked.

"Aaron?" Robert said in a panic, "No. please no"

The first thought that came to Roberts mind was that Aaron was in the bathroom with his hand in boiling hot water, at the graveyard scraping his knuckles across a dirty headstone, stood at the edge of a quarry or passed out at the scrapyard with no one to help him.

Robert lept out of bed, he threw on his dressing gown. "Aaron!" Robert said as he ran down the stairs and turned the corner to the front room...

"Jeeze Aaron" Robert said when he saw that his boyfriend was sat on the sofa reading a sports magazine.

Aaron looked up at Robert. "What?"

"I was worried; I thought that something had happened". Robert walked around to the front of the sofa and sat beside Aaron.

"Aaww, my boyfriend was worried about me" Aaron chuckled.

"Yeah I was" said Robert, though he was secretly loving the fact that Aaron called him his boyfriend.

"Babe, you gave me a heart attack". Whilst he was sat with Aaron he was carefully looking over his boyfriend's body, checking for any spots of blood. Aaron realised that Robert was looking over his body for cuts. Though he did not mind that Robert worried about him, it brought him comfort that Robert cared so much for his safety.

"Robert don't worry, I have not cut or hurt myself in anyway."

Robert trusted that Aaron was telling the truth, but he still needed to know what Aaron had been doing whilst he slept.

"Good. But what have you been doing? Why didn't you wake me up?" asked Robert

Aaron looked straight into Robert's eyes. "I woke up about thirty minutes ago, you were sleeping and you looked so beautiful. I didn't want to wake you; I have just been reading this since I got down stairs".

Robert peered over "what are you reading?" he asked

Aaron loved to tease Robert, so he pulled the Magazine to his chest.

"Why do you want to know?" Aaron chuckled

Robert knew what Aaron was doing so he decided to humour his boyfriend, knowing that Aaron was happy to see him. Robert made a small jump in the air to pull his legs up onto the sofa so he was kneeling on them.

"Well" said Robert "you are my boyfriend and I want to know what you are reading".

"Just something about a half marathon" Aaron smiled.

"Really" said Robert, as he playfully leaned over his Boyfriend to grab the Magazine.

"Oi" laughed Aaron as he pulled the Magazine away from his boyfriends grasp.

Robert laughed, when he leaned over Aaron and began to tickle him on the chest and under the arms, where he knew he was ticklish.

"HAHAHA. Robert, s-stop." Aaron laughed

Robert smiled when he saw Aaron laugh; he loved to see his Aaron laugh.

"What? Are you ticklish?" Robert laughed

"Yes!" laughed Aaron.

The two men heard the door open, and then Charity walked in.

"Oh. Don't let me stop you" joked Charity

Quickly Robert and Aaron returned to how they were sat. "We were just, uh" Robert said in an awkward voice.

Before either Robert or Aaron could say anything else Charity interrupted them.

"Don't worry Aaron I won't tell your mum"

Aaron rolled his eyes at Charity, and then he looked at Robert and his Boyfriend looked at him and then they both looked back at the woman. Charity laughed as she walked out of the front room towards the bar of the Woolpack.

"Be gentle with him Sugden!" Charity shouted "he's a delicate soul!"

Once she had left the room Aaron looked down at the floor. Robert looked over at Aaron.

"Hey" said Robert "just ignore Charity".

Aaron looked at Robert "she makes me sound like a sissy" Aaron sighed "like I'm a breakable toy or something".

Robert knew that Aaron hated been told that he was weak or that he was vulnerable. It was being called fragile that made Aaron feel different to other people. He was never one to enjoy being the center of attention, even when he told people what Gordon did to him, Aaron still felt awkward when people starred at him.

"If I know anything, you are not a sissy, because you are incredibly brave".

Robert didn't talk too much about how brave his Aaron was, because he knew that it would bring back bad memories of how he lived with the abuse.

"Hhmm" Aaron smiled as he shook his head

"What?" Robert asked

Aaron looked up at Robert and smiled. His blue eyes shone with a look of happiness. This was the look that Robert loved to see on Aaron's face, so he smiled. "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have found you, and that I don't deserve you".

"What are you talking about?" said Robert "I don't deserve you Aaron".

Aaron smiled, leaned back and crossed his arms "True"

"Oi!" Robert smiled and lightly shoved Aaron. The two men laughed. Aarons smile gave Robert joy because had never seen such happiness and contentment on his boyfriends face before. Aaron lay down so that his head was resting on Roberts's knee. Robert stroked Aaron's dark hair as they talked.

"Do you have work today?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked into Roberts eyes when he answered "Nope, I have a day off. What about you?"

Robert smiled at Aaron "nope, I'm all yours"

Aaron smiled. The couple had the whole day to spend with each other. Robert looked at his watch. "Right, what do you want to eat for Breakfast?" Robert asked

"Cereal and a coffee for me thanks Gorgeous" answered Aaron

"Oh god". Smiled Robert

"What?" Aaron asked, he had an idea of what Robert was thinking of.

"You're not going to do that slurping thing with the milk again, are you?" Robert looked down at a smirking Aaron.

"Maybe" Aaron said "I bet i know what you are going to have".

Robert smiled "what?"

Aaron moved his head from side to side, "you're going to have buttered toast, with an Americano".

Robert grinned "you know me so well." The two men laughed as the both stood up and walked over to the kitchen area to prepare their breakfasts'. After they had made their breakfasts' and their drinks Aaron and Robert sat down at the table and engaged in conversations that ranged from what they should do today and how work was going.

Once they had finished their food and drinks Aaron stood up with mugs in one hand. He stacked the bowl and plate, carried them over to the sink, and he began to wash up the dishes. Robert stood up from the table, walked over to the sink and placed both of his hands on Aaron's hips.

"You know what." Said Robert in a cheerful voice.

Aaron turned his head to face Robert and he smiled. "What?"

Robert sniggered "you are a very sexy grease monkey" he kissed Aaron's neck.

Aaron smiled "do you remember the first time you called me that?"

"Yes I do, my Sexy grease monkey" Robert chuckled.

"Looks like I need to think of a nickname for you than Sugden." Aaron laughed and so did Robert.

"I like it when you call me Gorgeous." Said Robert.

"Well there you go then." Said Aaron "love ya Gorgeous".

"I love you too, my Sexy grease monkey".

The two men jumped when they heard the door open and close. Aaron sighed with relief when he heard Victoria's voice, "hey, can one of you have a look at my van again? It won't start". Robert laughed.

Robert turned to face Aaron "Is this how we are going to spend our day off? Fixing my sisters van."

Aaron looked at Robert and smiled, "I guess it is". Said Aaron.

The two men left the house, got into Robert's car and drove up to the scrap yard, they took a look at Victoria's van, and they laughed. Thirty minutes had gone passed before Victoria arrived at the scrap yard to collect the van


	2. The Date

"Oh my God" Robert chuckled.

Victoria looked confused as she looked from Aaron to Robert.

"What?" Victoria asked

"There's no petrol in it Vic, that's why I wouldn't start" Aaron laughed

The two men laughed at the embarrassed look on Victoria's face. Robert smiled when he looked over at Aaron; the young man had his arms crossed and a spanner in one of his hands. "Jesus Christ, how lucky am I to have such a good looking boyfriend" Robert thought to himself.

"So there's absolutely nothing wrong with it" said Victoria.

Robert chuckled "no Vic, there's nothing wrong with your van"

"Don't worry Vic, we're not going to charge you or anything" Aaron smiled.

"Thank you. Aaron I could kiss you." Victoria smiled.

"Sorry Vic, that's Roberts's job" Aaron smiled as he pointed at Roberts's chest, and then he made his way to the trailer to fill out some paper work.

Victoria crossed her arms, her eyebrows raised and she smiled "Roberts's job ay".

A cheesy grin appeared on Roberts face "yep it's my job to kiss Aaron".

"Well" Victoria clapped her hands together "I'm going to go, you two have fun".

Robert nodded "You do that".

Victoria smiled at Robert and then she left for the village. Robert walked up the steps leading to the trailer, he opened the door and walked in, "want a bru?" asked Robert. Aaron looked up at Robert "yes please" Aaron smiled as Robert walked over to the kettle.

Aaron admired Robert tall frame, his broad shoulders, and his blond hair that shone in the light. Aaron's eyes rolled over his boyfriends figure, taking in every single detail. Robert smiled when he felt Aaron's eyes on him, he loved it when Aaron admired him, he also loved to tease Aaron and he grinned as he turned around to face his boyfriend. Aaron quickly turned his gaze to the window.

"So, is the view nice?" Robert smirked.

Aaron blushed "uh, yeah". He knew that Robert sensed that he was staring at him.

Robert walked over to Aaron and ruffled his Boyfriends hair. Aaron smiled and moved back to stop Robert from messing up his hair too much. Robert loved it, he loved to see Aaron smile. Robert handed Aaron the mug of coffee and he sat back in the chair.

"Do you like what you see, my Sexy grease monkey?" Robert chuckled

"Yes. Can you blame me" Aaron smiled.

The two men sat in the trailer for a few hours just talking, until they decided that there was no point staying at work because nobody was coming and the phones were silent.

"Right, come on you" said Robert as he stood up from his seat.

Aaron looked up at Robert with a confused look on his face "where are we going?" he asked.

Robert grabbed his coat "I am taking you on a date to the cinema, to watch a movie and we are going to share large popcorn and a Pepsi". Robert smiled.

Aaron stood up and Robert passed him his jacket. "What are we? Teenagers?"

"No. but you are my teenage dream." Robert winked at Aaron and the two men walked out of the trailer with Robert's arm over Aarons shoulder.


	3. The unwelcome guest

After the movie Aaron and Robert drove back to the Woolpack, they got out of the car, walked into the pub and sat at the bar. "You two look happy, have you been on a date?" said Chas from behind the bar.

Robert smiled at Chas "yep, we have just come back from the Cinema, and I have just spent a fortune on this guy". Robert tickled Aaron on the chest again.

Aaron giggled and squirmed in his seat; Robert laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah, he did but we had a great time watching the horror movie The Boy" Aaron laughed "Robert jumped a lot, during the movie, like a lot; he had to hold my hand through the whole film. Bless him".

Robert smiled with embarrassment "it was a scary ass doll! Don't tell me that you didn't like it when I grabbed your hand and when I hid my face in your chest". Aaron smiled "fine, I'll admit that it was cute how you hid your face in my chest so you didn't have to look at the scary doll". Aaron laughed and looked at Robert with puppy dog eyes.

Robert sighed; he could not resist thoughs beautiful blue eyes "you're a right pain, you know". Aaron smiled as he placed his head on Robert's shoulder "I know". Robert smiled as watched Aaron for a second and then he looked up at Chas.

"Two pints please Chas".

Chas gave them thumbs up "coming right boy's" Chas turned around and grabbed two glasses off the shelf. Robert looked down at Aaron and spoke.

"Sorry babe, I have to go to the toilet.

Aaron lifted up his head "ok, but don't be long, or else I'll miss you" Aaron smiled.

"Ok, Sexy grease monkey, I'll be back in a minute".

Robert stood up from the stool, kissed Aaron on the head and walked to the toilet. Once Robert had gone through the doors leading to the toilet, Chas placed the two pints on the bar, smiled and looked at her son.

"Well, you look very happy"

"What can I say, I'm in love mum" Aaron smiled

"Chas!" a loud voice came from the front room.

Chas rolled her eyes as she yelled back "What is it Charity!"

"I need you to help me with something!" Yelled Charity

Chas turned back to her Aaron "she's driving me crazy." Aaron chuckled "you better get over there then, before her shouts bring the whole pub down"

Chas walked to the back of the pub to see what Charity wanted, and Aaron went back to stroking the glass of bear and waiting for Robert. Aaron did not hear the doors to the pub open, everyone in the pub went silent as a man walked over to the bar and tapped Aaron on the shoulder. A smiling Aaron turned around thinking that it was Robert, but when he saw who it really was his smile quickly disappeared.

"Hello son."

A look of shock and fear appeared on Aarons face "w-what"

The sinister smile on Gordon's face looked like a shark devouring its prey bit by bit and His eyes were dark just like a demon. Gordon continued to talk to a terrified Aaron.

"How are thing's little boy?" asked Gordon, he was desperately trying to gain control back over Aaron. However this time he could not abuse Aaron, he could not creep into his room at night to hurt a defenseless child.

"What are you doing here Gordon?"

The fear was exposed in Aaron's voice everyone in the pub heard, but no one came to help. Gordon stretched out his arms so his hands were on the bar either side of his son, blocking Aaron from escaping him. Ross, Pete, Finn, James, Emma and everyone else in the Woolpack watched in horror as Gordon starred down a Terrified Aaron, no one knew what to do, or how they could possibly help Aaron, Paddy was at home, Chas was helping Charity with something and Cain was at the garage.

Right at that moment the door leading to the toilet opened and Robert walked into the pub with a smile. But when he looked up and saw Gordon Livesy at the bar and cornering his Precious Aaron, a look of rage replaced the smile on Robert's face.

"Oi. Get away from him!" yelled Robert as he ran over to protect Aaron.

Gordon pulled back from Aaron, "oh look who it is."

Robert stood in front of his boyfriend, acting like a shield for Aaron. Robert looked over his shoulder when he felt Aaron grab and squeeze his biceps', to signal to Robert that he was scared. Robert raised his arms behind him so that Aaron was protected, Robert was a cloak of invisibility for Aaron, and Robert made sure Gordon could not touch Aaron.

"If it isn't my pathetic son's boyfriend, you know Robert. You could have done better than my deluded son." Scoffed Gordon, he saw Robert protecting Aaron as a sign of power and control over his son, but he knew that his power was limited when Robert was involved.

"Get out." Robert said, still shielding his boyfriend from his Pedophile father.

"What are you doing here" Chas said when she saw her ex-husband, a look of anger on hers and Charity's faces'.

"I am here to knock some sense into my son".

"Over my dead body" said a furious Robert. Gordon grinned when he saw the look of fury on Roberts face.

Gordon mocked Roberts efforts "Oh yeah, and who's going to stop me. You?"

"Shut your mouth you pervert! The door's that way" Robert would not let Gordon get to Aaron, he promised. And no matter what I was going to keep that promise.

"Oi!" said Cain when he and Adam walked into the Woolpack and saw Gordon. "Leave before I make you leave" ordered Adam.

Gordon turned round to face everyone in the pub "oh, get a load of this; I'm being threatened by my twisted son's family and friend. Not to mention my pathetic son's idiot boyfriend Robert Sugden", Gordon walked towards Robert with a snake like movement, mocking Robert's efforts to protect Aaron.

Robert could sense Aaron's terror and he could no longer take it, Aaron was petrified and this angered Robert "right. That's it!" Robert swung and he punched Gordon square in in the mouth sending him falling to the ground. Aaron looked on in shock; he had never seen Robert like this before.

Robert bent down and grabbed the collar of Gordon's shirt "listen to me you little shit!" he looked directly into Gordon's eyes when he spoke, to show that Gordon Livesy had no power over Aaron anymore and that if he wanted Aaron he would have to go through him.

"You are going to take your perverted ares, you are going to walk out of those doors and you are never going to come near my boyfriend, his family or this village ever again. You got that!" Robert shouted this at Gordon Livesy to show that he had the upper hand and that he would do anything to protect Aaron.

Robert shoved Gordon towards the door, and then Robert stood up, walked over and threw his arm over Aaron's shoulder. But when Gordon refused to walk out of the pub both Adam and Cain grabbed both of his arms, threw him outside and locked the doors.

Aaron quickly stood up and hurried around the bar to the front room. "Chas, I got him" Robert whispered to Chas as he walked passed her following Aaron to comfort him.

Robert opened the door to the front room to find Aaron sat on the sofa, his head in his hands and his leg bouncing nervously. Robert quietly shut the door behind him, walked over to his boyfriend, kneeled down and placed his hand on Aaron's knee. Thinking that it was Gordon, Aaron jumped. But then he saw Robert kneeling down in front of him. Robert noticed that Aaron' eyes were red and it broke his heart yet again to see his Aaron cry.

Aaron looked at Robert, his eyes red and puffy from crying. "You must think that I am a wimp who can't stand up for himself". Robert stroked Aarons cheek "no Aaron, I don't think you're a wimp. You are the bravest person I know. That… man, cornered you at that bar, and it is my job to protect you from him. I promised, remember."

Aaron covered his eyes with his hand and he cried. "hey." Said Robert as he stood up and sat beside Aaron. Robert held Aaron in an embrace and gently rocked him back and forth.

"Hey, I will always be here to protect you Aaron." Said Robert as he held his boyfriend in a tight embrace. The warmth that was emitted from Roberts's body was comforting to Aaron, he knew that Robert would protect him and he vowed that he would protect Robert.

"If anyone hurts my Sexy grease monkey, I will hurt them". Aaron smiled when Robert said this; he knew that Robert would keep to his word.

"And if anyone hurts my Gorgeous Rob, I will hurt them". This made Robert smile, "Aaron, I am sorry that I was such an ass to you before, I can't forgive myself for that, you didn't deserve to be treated like that. I am so, so sorry."

Aaron looked up "Rob. That was in the past. I don't care about that anymore, all I need is for you to love and support me."

Robert smiled "always."


	4. The attack

That night Robert stayed the over again, Aaron had another nightmare about his dad, causing him to kick and scream. And just like the night before Robert held Aaron's shoulders and shook him until he woke up. Chas and Charity ran in to see what the matter was. Aaron woke up sweating, Robert was holding him, and Chas and Charity were stood in the doorway. Chas asked if he was okay, Aaron said that it was just a dream and the two women walked back to their rooms.

"How bad was it?" asked Robert, with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Bad" Aaron answered, still sweating and breathing hard.

"Was it worse than last night's?"

Aaron gulped "no, but it was still bad. It was like a carry on from the nightmare I had last night, it was the last time he…"

Robert stroked his boyfriend's hair to show he already knew what Aaron was trying say

"I don't know how but. You were there."

Robert looked confused "what was I doing?"

"You stopped him, and then you brought me back home to the village."

"How did I stop him?"

"You pulled him off of me, grabbed him by the neck, held him up against the wall and then you punched him in the gut."

Robert smiled "I told you that I would always protect you Aaron, and I intend on keeping that promise, no matter what"

The two men talked for a while and then they both laid back down on the bed to go back to sleep. Just like the night before Robert pulled Aaron towards him pressing Aaron's back to his chest. After a while Aaron fell asleep, but Robert stayed awake for a long time just watching Aaron, observing his sleeping boyfriend, preparing himself, if he needed to wake Aaron up from any nightmares, but after two long hours of staring at Aaron, Robert could no longer keep his eyes open, his heavy eye lids dropped and he fell asleep.

The next day Robert was relieved to see Aaron still asleep in his arms. Robert could not tare his eyes away from his boyfriend. Suddenly Aaron's eyes slowly opened; Robert smiled at his beautiful boyfriend.

"Morning babe" Robert kissed Aaron on the forehead

"Hhmm, morning Gorgeous" Aaron smiled at Robert.

For a few minutes Aaron and Robert talked as they laid in bed. "I should really get dressed, I have a meeting later today" said Robert as he played with the small dark hairs on Aarons chest.

"I wish you didn't have to, that suit looks just fine hung up on that wardrobe door." Aaron looked up at Robert with begging puppy dog eyes.

Robert laughed "oh how I wish I could"

Robert got out of bed, walked over to the wardrobe, picked up the suit and he got dressed. Aaron watched him get dressed, "you look great in that suit but… I still think that it would look better on the floor or thrown over that chair" Aaron chuckled.

Robert smiled and shook his head "behave Aaron, but it is tempting. Love ya Sexy grease monkey."

After both Aaron and Robert were dressed they walked down the stairs and into the front room. "Hello boys." Chas said in a cheerful voice.

"Hi mum" said Aaron when he and Robert sat at the table to eat.

"Hi ya Chas" said Robert as he slurped at his coffee.

"Has he managed to drag you out of bed Robert?"

"More like I managed to drag him out of bed" Robert chuckled when he started to eat his toast.

"Right, I better go and open up the bar, so no one's complaining of bad service at 10am".

"What. Aahh, I got to get to York" Robert stood up and kissed Aaron on the head, "I'll see you later Sexy grease monkey". He hurried towards the door.

"See ya Gorgeous" Aaron smiled.

"See ya Chas."

Chas waved at Robert as he walked out of the door. "I'm surprised he could pry himself away from you."

"Who can blame him, I'm irresistible" Aaron smiled "right I better get to the scrap yard. See ya mum"

At 6:45pm that night, Robert was driving home,

RING, RING!

Aaron picked up the phone.

"Hey Sexy grease monkey"

"Hi Gorgeous"

"I got the deal" said Robert he was happy to hear Aaron's voice because he had missed him during the whole boring meeting.

"That's great, Rob" said Aaron

"Thanks babe. How does pizza and a movie sound?"

Aaron replied "sounds good, Horror or action movie?"

"Horror. So you can protect me from the scary monster. Again" Robert laughed

"Fine by me"

"Oh, and I have something to tell you"

"Ok, see ya in a bit then"

"See ya babe". Robert hung up the phone; he picked up the movie Saw from the video shop and resumed his journey home to the village to be with Aaron. When he arrived at the village Robert pulled up on the drive around the back of the Woolpack; he then got out of his car and started to walk towards the back door. Suddenly three large men walked out from behind some bushes.

"Oi." Shouted the ringleader. Robert turned around as the three men approached him.

"Are you Robert Sugden?"

"What's it to you?" Robert noticed that the two taller men walked around and stood behind him, whilst the shorter but more muscular man stood in front of him.

"Someone told us that you were causing him trouble, that you had brainwashed his son."

"I'm guessing that Gordon Livesy has sent you. I have not brainwashed anyone, you go and tell that scum bag to stay away from my boyfriend. If he knows what good for him" Robert knew that Gordon felt threatened by him, though he also knew that he would stand no chance against these guys.

"Oh really" the man walked closer to Robert "as a matter of fact Mr Livesy has asked us to give you a message"

Before he could say anything the two men behind Robert grabbed his arms and held him in place as the shorter man punched Robert in the gut, over and over again. Robert did his best to fight back but… his attacker punched him in the face, splitting his lip, and then he punched Robert the face again giving him a black eye. Robert kicked at his attackers' legs but he had no energy in him to scream for help.

Just then Aaron arrived home, he was texting Robert as he got out of his car, then he put his phone in his pocket and looked up to see three large men beating up Robert.

"Robert!" Aaron ran full speed towards his boyfriend and his Attackers.

"Shit, come on!" the men let go of Robert and they ran away from the scene. Roberts's knees buckled and he fell, but just before he hit the ground Aaron skidded on the pavement and caught him.

"Oh Rob, what have they done to you" Aarons eyes were welling up with tears at the sight of his Robert all battered and bruised.

Robert moaned in agony and looked up at Aaron through half closed eyes "ah" Robert said in pain from being beat up "I'm okay Aaron don't worry about me." The rage was building up inside Aaron causing his blood to boil. Robert had kept his promise to protect him, and now it was time that he honored his promise to protect Robert.

"Mum, Cain, Adam, Vic!" Aaron shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the Woolpack heard Aarons screams, Chas, Victoria, Adam and Cain came running outside worried that Gordon had turned up.

"Aaron what is it?" Chas asked when she through the door.

Everyone looked down to see Aaron cradling Robert in his arms.

"Aaron! What have you done to him?" Victoria shouted at Aaron thinking that he had attacked her brother.

"It wasn't Aaron. Ah." Robert moaned in pain.

"Mum, Vic, take him inside, I'll be back in thirty minutes"

Chas and Victoria bent down and helped Robert up. Aaron jumped up and sprinted after the three men. "Aaron where are you going?" Chas Shouted.

Aaron shouted back to his mum as he ran down the road "To catch whoever did this!" Cain and Adam quickly realised what had happened and what was about to happen, so they ran after Aaron to help him.

Robert didn't want his boyfriend to get hurt so he yelled after him, "Aaron, don't!"


	5. For Robert

Aaron heard Robert shouting but he could not stop, some guys had beaten up his Robert and he wasn't going to let that lie. After running after Robert's attackers for a minute, Aaron, Adam and Cain had them cornered.

"Oi!" Aaron shouted

The attackers turned round to see Aaron, Cain and Adam walking towards them.

"You hurt my boyfriend, and now I'm going to hurt you!"

The attackers scoffed at Aaron's threat.

"Oh yeah, bring it sun shine."

"Oh, you really shouldn't have said that" Cain said as he, his nephew Aaron and Adam approached Roberts's attackers.

"Brace your selves" Adam warned the men.

A fight erupted with Aaron throwing the first punch at the ring leader, knocking him to the ground. Cain and Adam pounced and began to punch the two Hench men. The man stood up and punched Aaron in the face causing him to spin round and hit the wall as well as getting a split lip in the process. However to the ringleader's surprise Aaron did not back down. Aaron swung and hit the man a few more times and the ringleader punched Aaron some more, causing Aaron to get a few bruises. The fight ended when Aaron kicked the ringleader in the groin, the man fell to the floor in agony and his henchmen fell to the floor in pain from getting punched by Adam and Cain.

"You're lucky that you're still alive!" Aaron shouted down at the attackers.

Back at the Woolpack Robert was sat on the sofa with a glass of water awaiting the return of his boyfriend. "What the hell happened, Rob? Asked Victoria, Chas was pacing back and forwards around the room, hoping and praying that Aaron, Cain and Adam were okay.

"Rob, did Aaron do this to you?" asked Victoria

Robert looked up at Victoria "no, of course he didn't do this Vic"

The door to the Front room opened and Aaron, Cain and Adam came bursting in. "oh my god, Rob!" Aaron ran over and sat beside Robert and inspected his injuries.

"Rob, Are you okay?" Aaron asked.

Robert looked at Aaron, he noticed the cut on his lip and a few of the bruises, and he immediately panicked at the sight of Aaron being hurt. "Never mind about me, you have a cut on your lip and you have bruises, what the hell happened?" Robert cupped his hand around Aarons chin and turned his boyfriends head to the side to inspect the damage done to Aarons face.

Aaron placed his hand on Robert's hand "We sorted those guys out, and don't worry about me. I've had worse".

"Who were those guys?" interrupted Victoria

Robert moved his gaze from Aaron's injuries to Victoria "some guys that Gordon sent to teach me a lesson."

"What!" Aaron's eyes widened when he realised that Gordon had sent some guys to most likely kill Robert.

"I'm going to kill that psychopath". Aaron was furious. But before he could stand up Robert grabbed his arm.

"Aaron wait." Said Robert in a weary voice. "Let him have his fun, soon he will be going to prison for abusing you"

"Rob, you don't know that, Gordon is a very good liar. If they were given the chance; those guys could have killed you."

Robert smirked "that's what I wanted to tell you" Robert looked at Aaron "I got a call from Ds Wise today"

"W-what did he say?" Aaron asked

"He said that they have reached a verdict and that we are to come to the court room tomorrow to hear what the verdict is"

Aaron was shocked "they already have reached a verdict?"

Robert nodded "yes, Aaron I have a feeling that Gordon is going to prison for a long time. Right. As I'm still alive" Robert smirked "do you still fancy that Movie and a pizza?"

"Are you sure? Because if you're not up to it i…"

Robert stopped Aaron "I want to watch a movie and eat a large pepperoni pizza with my hero boyfriend, who most likely saved my life just now"

Aaron smiled "ok, then Gorgeous"

"We'll leave you two to it then" Chas ushered Victoria, Cain and Adam out the room, shutting the door behind her. Aaron got a wet cloth from the bathroom, helped Robert take off his shirt and he cleaned up all of his boyfriends injuries. He also gave Robert an ice pack for the purple bruise on his side. After he had cleaned up all of the cuts on Robert, Aaron picked up the phone and dialed the number to order a pizza.

"Right. I have ordered the pizza and I have cleaned all the cuts that you got from being beaten up. Is there anything else you want?" Aaron looked at Robert who was lying on the sofa.

"Uh, I wouldn't mind a beer"

"Coming right up" Aaron walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and cracked open two bottles of beer.

"Hey. You don't have to wait on me Aaron"

Aarons head appeared around the wall sending Robert into a laughing frenzy "no your right". Aaron walked out of the kitchen and towards Robert "but I want to" and he handed Robert a beer. A few minutes later the pizza arrived, Aaron put the movie on and they both sat down on the sofa to watch it, only this time Robert was lying on the sofa with his head on Aaron's knee. Half way through the movie and their pizza Chrissie burst into the front room with her son Lachlan trailing along behind her.

Aaron looked over his shoulder to see a drunken Chrissie stood behind him and Robert. Aaron paused the movie, Robert sat up so that Aaron could stand up "what the hell Chrissie, get out of my house."

"Oh Aaron, you really are an idiot if you still have that, in your life" Chrissie pointed at Robert and then she turned back to Aaron and she poked him in the chest.

Aaron sighed "Chrissie your drunk, now will you please walk back to the bar or go home"

Chrissie laughed, had a drink and then she slapped Aaron around the face.

"Oi!" Robert raised his voice and he stood up "why the hell did you have slap my boyfriend?" he examined Aaron's cheek to see if there was any swelling or bruising.

"I'm fine Rob, Chrissie get out"

"What on earth is going on?" asked Andy when he walked in and saw Robert examining Aarons face and Chrissie death starring Aaron.

"Andy hi, your drunken girlfriend has just walked in here without being invited and slapped my boyfriend around the face"

"Chrissie. Are you barking mad, why did you slap Aaron" Andy looked at Chrissie with a stunned look plastered on his face.

Chrissie shrugged "he had it coming" she took a swig of the wine bottle in her hand.

"What did I do to anyone that justified you walking in here and slapping me around the face?"

"I saw you; Adam and Cain beat up three innocent men, and you're a liar"

"God Chrissie, those assholes were anything but innocent, I got into a fight with them because they were beating up Robert. And how am I a liar?"

By now even Lachlan was confused and embarrassed by his mother's actions. "Mum come on, let's go"

"You're a liar because of what you said about your dad. I don't even know who my real dad is. You should be grateful"

"Grateful." Aaron looked at Robert and then backs at Chrissie "grateful for what, should I be grateful for my so called dad sneaking into my room every time I was bad, and forcing me to…" Aaron stopped mid-sentence and starred at the floor with an ashamed look on his face, Robert stepped in front of Aaron to stop Chrissie from bullying him anymore "Chrissie shut your trap and get out; Aaron doesn't deserve to be bullied anymore by you or anyone else for that matter"

"Knock it off Chrissie, Aaron I am so sorry" Andy said and he walked over grabbed Chrissie by the arms and made her walk out of the Woolpack. Once they had left Aaron sat on the sofa with his head in his hands, Robert sat down beside him "Aaron don't listen to the likes of Chrissie White, she doesn't know what she's talking about".

Aaron looked at Robert "maybe you're right, can we just watch the film and forget that that ever happened?"

Robert kissed Aaron on the cheek that Chrissie slapped him, "ok"

The couple both sat down on the sofa, Robert laid his head on Aaron's chest and Robert pressed play on the TV. Even though Robert was with him Aaron could not stop thinking about what Chrissie had said and the image of the three men beating up his Robert made him sick to the stomach.

During one of the scary scenes in the movie Robert jumped and grabbed Aaron's hand. "Are you ok Rob?" Aaron held his boyfriends hand.

Robert looked up at Aaron "Yeah, I'm ok, just got a bit scared"

"Do you want me to turn it off babe?"

"No, I might just need to hold your hand and hide my face in your shirt. again"

"Are your sure Rob, because I don't mind if you want to turn it off"

"I'm sure Aaron. I am ok as long as you are here to protect me"

"I'll always be here to protect you Rob" Aaron smiled and kissed Robert on the head, the rest of the movie Robert held Aaron's hand.


	6. The nightmare

After the movie had finished Aaron turned the TV off, helped Robert up and they both walked up stairs to bed. That night Aaron had a nightmare, but this time it was about Robert.

At 2am in the morning Aaron woke up. "Robert!" Aaron screamed.

"Aaron. What is it?" Robert sat up to see what the matter was.

"Nightmare." Aaron was breathing hard and he turned to look at Robert.

"Was it worst then last night's Robert stroked Aaron's cheek.

"Yeah. I dreamt that you and I were in a room with… him; I was chained to the wall. You were on the floor and Gordon was beating you up, i was yelling at him to stop, I yelled leave him alone, take me, let him go you can have me."

Robert held Aaron's hand "What happened?"

Aaron took a deep breath and looked into Robert's eyes "he carried on kicking and punching you, until you stopped moving."

Aaron gulped "he stopped, and then he walked towards me". A tear rolled down Aaron's cheek "I was screaming, you opened your eyes and you looked at me and you shouted at him to stop." Robert brushed away the tears rolling down Aarons cheeks. "He turned around, looked at you grinned and then he shot you. And that's when I woke up."

"Aaron it was just a dream."

"But it felt so real, if anything like that ever happened to you, it would kill me Robert.

"Aaron, in a few hours he is going to face justice, and you will be safe from him"

"But what if he is found not guilty? What if he comes back?"

"Aaron. He will be found guilty and he will never come near you or me and this village ever again. Now we have a long day ahead, so just go back to sleep. I am here to protect you"

Aaron nodded "ok". For hours he tried to fall back asleep but, he could not get the image of Robert on the floor in a pool of blood and Gordon laughing out of his head. He hated the thought of his Robert being put at risk when he was protecting him, he could not bear to think about how much Robert had been hurt, the bruises and cuts on his face and chest stood out like a sore thumb. Aaron lay awake for hours just staring at Robert; he desperately tried not to take his eyes off of Robert terrified that something anything could happen at any time. At 7:00am Robert opened his eyes to see Aaron staring at him "morning babe." Robert said as he yawned.

"Morning, how are you feeling?"

"Robert lifted the duvet and looked at where the large bruise was on his stomach, "it still hurts a bit but I feel a lot better." Robert noticed the dark circles underneath Aaron's eyes and the fact that he looked pale, "hey, are you ok Aaron?" The young man noticed the concern in Roberts's voice and he shook his head.

"Is it that obvious?" I couldn't sleep"

"Did you have a nightmare?" Robert asked

"No, I was just too afraid to close my eyes"

"Why?"

"I couldn't get that image of you lying on the floor. Out of my head"

"Hey, nothing like that will ever happen to me or you" Robert held Aaron's hand and stroked it with his thumb.

"It already has"

"Aaron we are both alive and the only chains that we will see today are the handcuffs they put on Gordon when they take him to Prison" Robert kissed Aaron on the lips "right we better get dressed, before Chas comes up here and sees me without a shirt"

Aaron chuckled "I think you look fine without a shirt"

"Not as good as you"

Aaron helped Robert get out of bed and he helped him get dressed because Robert was still in a lot of pain from the bruises. Aaron then got dressed and he put some gel in his hair.

"Can you even live without putting gel in your hair?" Robert laughed

Aaron smiled and looked at Robert "nope. Why would I when it makes me look good"

"I think that you look great no matter what"

After Aaron and Robert were both dressed they walked down stair's to breakfast, though Robert had to walk with his arm over Aaron so that he would not fall over.


	7. The verdict

"Morning you two" Chas smiled

Aaron looked at Chas "morning mum"

"Morning Chas" Robert said as Aaron helped him into one of the chair's at the table. Robert looked up at Aaron "Thanks babe." Aaron kissed Robert on the head and then he walked into the kitchen to help Chas prepare the breakfasts'. "So Robert" Chas said "how are you feeling today?"

"I feel better. But it still hurts."

"I bet you took a lot of punches" said Chas

"But thanks to my hero there that's all it was" Robert pointed at Aaron and smiled.

"Yeah well, you have my back and I have yours." Aaron placed a mug of coffee in front of Robert.

After they had eaten Aaron, Robert and Chas left the Woolpack and walked to the car so they would be at court on time. Whilst they were walking to the car Aaron saw Chrissie, Andy and Lachlan were walking to the Café, Chrissie saw Aaron and she ran towards him. "Aaron, how are you?" Chrissie asked

Aaron and Robert looked at her "err we are going to court. Are you going to slap me again?"

"Oh come on Aaron I was drunk I had no idea was I was saying"

Robert looked at Aaron and then at Chrissie "is that the best excuse you can come up with"

Chrissie shot a dark look at Robert "and what happened to you? Has Aaron finally come to his senses and hit you?"

"Shut it Chrissie. Even with everything that's happened I would not take my anger out on my family or my boyfriend. I would never stoop that low" Aaron, Robert and Chas continued to walk to the car, they got in and Cain drove them to court. The whole drive to the court was silent, nobody said a word until they pulled up at the court and everyone got out of the car, Adam and Paddy were already outside waiting when Aaron arrived. Robert noticed that his boyfriend was nervous because of the look in his eyes; Robert grabbed Aarons hand and held it as they walked to the court room.

"Rob. I don't think that I can do this" Aaron said still holding Roberts hand.

"Aaron, you can. It will all be over soon doing worry babe I am here."

The door to the court room opened and Gordon slowly walked in, as he approached his seat he turned and looked at Aaron with an angry look on his face, and then he turned and looked at Robert he grinned when he saw the cut on Roberts head and the black eye. Then Gordon turned and sat down in the chair that was in the wooden box.

"Here we go" Robert said

Everyone stood up as the judge walked in and took her seat. Aaron squeezed Roberts hand for reassurance and then everyone sat down; Robert lifted his arm and kissed Aaron's hand.

"Will the fore person of the jury please stand"

A man stood from his seat and looked at the judge. "Have you reached a verdict in which you are all agreed, please answer yes or no?" asked the judge

"Yes" said the man as he turned and looked at the prosecutor

"In respect of count one, the allegation of rape. How do you find the defendant, Guilty or not guilty?"

The man answered "guilty"

Robert, Chas, Paddy and Adam stood up and patted Aaron on the back and said well-done. Though Aaron did not move he remained in his seat as Robert hugged and kissed him on the cheek.

"But that's not right. He's al liar you can't do this "Gordon protested knowing that he had been found out.

"Silence in court!" the judge said

"In respect of count two, the allegation of rape how do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?"

"Guilty" replied the man

Chas sat down "it's over son" she hugged Aaron and then she got up to hug Paddy.

"In respect of count three the Allegation of rape how do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?

"Guilty" said the man

Robert hugged Aaron as the final verdict was given out "your safe Aaron, your safe now"

"In respect of count four, the allegation of attempted rape, how do you find the deferent, guilty or not guilty?"

The court room went silent for a few minutes, until the man spoke "Guilty"

Aaron started to cry onto Roberts arm as his boyfriend kissed him on the forehead. "Babe It's all over now. I will keep you safe, I promise."

Gordon turned and looked up at Aaron and Robert "have you finally got what you want?"

Robert and Aaron looked at Gordon "hey Robert mates. How are those bruises? It must have hurt a lot to be beaten up like that" Gordon grinned

"I would go through anything for Aaron! You have no control over him anymore!" Robert shouted still holding Aaron in his arms.

When Gordon was put in handcuffs and taken away Aaron walked out of the courtroom holding Roberts hand. The couple held hands all the way back to Emmerdale, Aaron had fallen asleep in the car with his head resting on Roberts shoulder.

"Robert." Whispered Chas "is he asleep?"

"Yeah. He isn't having any nightmares so that's good" Robert lightly kissed Aaron on the head and he watched Aaron the whole drive back home. When they arrived Cain parked the car and Robert woke Aaron up. "Hey sleepy head. We're home." Robert said to a half asleep Aaron.

"that was the best sleep I have had in days" Aaron yawned

"Well you had your head on my shoulder the whole way home"

Aaron and Robert got out of the car and walked into the Woolpack, they were followed by Chas and Cain but when they all had sat down at the bar Chas walked around to the bar and pored Aaron, Robert and Cain a pint each.

"Thanks mum" Aaron said

After he had finished his pint Aaron walked outside and sat down at one of the table's, Robert picked up two bottles of beer and he went to find Aaron. He found Aaron sat outside twiddling his thumbs. "Here" Robert handed Aaron one of the beer bottles.

"Cheers" said Aaron

"What are you thinking about?" asked Robert

"Everything" Aaron mumbled

"You want to talk about it?" Robert placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder, and Aaron raised his hand and held Robert's hand.

"What was the point?"

"Aaron that monster needed to be sent down"

"Why? When he wasn't here I could deal with it, now I feel weak that I let him do that to me.

Robert quickly walked around the table and he sat opposite his boyfriend "Aaron. Even I could see that it was slowly eating away at you, if I hadn't got you to the hospital you would have died. You must understand that you did nothing to deserve what that man did, you were just a kid. If I had known a few months ago I would have kicked that man's ass"

"I know, but after what those guys did two you i…"

Robert grabbed Aarons hand "I would go through hell for you Aaron, I just wished I had not been such an ass to you"

"Would you stop beating yourself up about that. I kept going back to you because I love you, just try to be good from now on" said Aaron

"I love you too, I will change my ways for you" Robert kissed Aarons hand.

"You already have" Aaron smiled

"How do you feel about going out for a meal tonight, I want to treat you to an expensive meal and a few drinks" Robert asked

"Ok, we need some time with each other" Aaron smiled

"Shall I call use a taxi for 5:30pm then?" said Robert

"Ok, do I need to wear something fancy?" Aaron sighed

"Yeah, do you still have that blue suit that I think you look sexy in?" Robert smiled

"I think so" Aaron smirked

"Great, we'd better go back in so we don't deprive anyone of our romance." Robert chuckled

"Alright, but can you stay with me? I don't want to be sat alone" Aaron asked

"Ok, come on then" Robert stood up, offered his hand to Aaron and the two walked in to the pub arm in arm.

"Hi ya boys, Robert tonight I want you to take him out on a romantic date and spoil him rotten" Chas demanded

"That's what we are going to do" replied Robert

The two walked around the bar to Aaron's room to get ready. "Right, should I expect you back before 1pm tomorrow?" Chas shouted

Robert's head appeared from around the door way "don't wait up for us, we will probably be back around lunch time tomorrow" he said

Just as he said the Aaron's head also appeared next to Robert's "looks like that's all planned out" Aaron laughed and the pair walked up to Aaron's room to pack.


	8. You are my world

About 30 minutes later Aaron and Robert walked down the stairs wearing suits and carrying backpacks. When they walked into the front room Charity's eyes lit up "a night out and a few drinks, looks like more to me."

Robert looked at Charity "well, we need some time together. And Mr here deserves to be spoilt by his, oh so amazing boyfriend".

Aaron laughed "I'm not complaining"

Charity was determined to whined Robert up "so Aaron when is your boyfriend picking you up?"

Robert picked his bag up "that's for me to know and for this Sexy grease monkey to find out." Robert looked at Aaron chuckled

"Okay? Aaron don't do anything I wouldn't do," said Charity

"So I shouldn't marry a psychopath, steal a car, go to prison or name my child after a something from the bible. Aaww there goes my plans for tonight" said Aaron

Charity smiled at how quick Aaron had been with that come back "I'll have you know that my kids suit their names"

"Oh well" said Robert "I have something more romantic planned for tonight" he looked at Aaron and he smirked, giving away what he was thinking and it made Aaron blush.

Charity quickly realised what Robert had meant and she covered her ears with her hand "La La La. I didn't hear that"

"Looks like we have made Charity feel uncomfortable "Aaron and Robert laughed, picked up their bags and walked into the pub.

"Wow, you two look smart" said Chas when she saw Aaron and Robert

"Well you need to be dressed like this if you are going to a fancy hotel for the night" said Robert

"I would say have fun, but it looks like that is already on the agenda"

"See ya mum" said Aaron as he and Robert walked out of the pub arm in arm. As they approached Robert's car they saw Chrissie walking up the street.

"So?" asked Chrissie

"I'm guessing that you are referring to whether or not the verdict was guilty or not guilty" said Aaron

"What was the verdict?" asked Chrissie

Aaron looked down at the floor when he spoke "Guilty"

"That's fantastic, you must be so pleased." Chrissie faked a smile, because she was still bitter towards Robert but she wanted it to look like she was happy for Aaron.

"It hasn't made any of it go away, he still put a hand on me when I was a kid" Aaron looked up at Chrissie.

"Anyway, you two look nice. Are you going anywhere?" Chrissie looked at Robert

"Yeah I am taking Aaron to a hotel so we can spend some time with each other without Charity or Chas walking in on us" Robert took the keys out of his pocket and he and Aaron walked over the car to drive to the hotel.

A while later they arrived at the hotel, Robert got out of the car and opened the passenger side door for Aaron. "You didn't have to open the door for me Rob" Aaron said as he got out of the car.

"I just did" Robert smiled

The walked into the hotel with Robert's hand over Aarons shoulder, they walked into the hotel lobby and they walked up to the front desk "Hello sir's, how I can help you?" Robert looked up at the hotels receptionist "I have a booking under the name of Sugden". The woman flicked through the large red book in front of her "ah yes, our premium suit is ready for you sir. Enjoy your stay" the woman handed Robert the key to their room "do you want us to take your bags to your room?"

"No thank you" said Robert.

Aaron and Robert walked up the stairs to their room. "How are you not tired?" asked Robert as he gasped for breath after walking up three fleets of stairs.

"Because I am walking and I never stay in the same place for more than five minutes, as I normally go out running whenever I have any free time." Aaron laughed when he saw Robert's red face.

"Now I know how Chas feels, I can't keep up with you. I think I need to get into shape" Robert chuckled

"Well if you're lucky next time I go running you can come too" said Aaron "That's if you can keep up with me".

"Challenge accepted" Robert looked around, to see if anyone else was around the stairs. Nobody. "Aaron."

"Yes Robert" said Aaron

Robert exhaled and he looked up at Aaron "race ya!" Robert ran up the stairs at full speed.

"What?" Aaron sprinted after Robert

As they ran through the long corridor Robert looked to his right and he saw Aaron running beside him. "H-how did you?"

"I'm a fast runner" Aaron said as he effortlessly ran alongside.

"No kidding" Robert smiled

After running down the corridor for about two minutes Robert and Aaron reached their hotel room. "Shit Aaron, are you grease lightning or something?" Robert smiled

"No, though I am Robert Sugden's Sexy grease monkey." Aaron laughed

"Correct amundo" Robert laughed, he then unlocked the door and the pair walked into the room.

"Wow. You must have spent a fortune on this place" Aaron said as he placed his bag on chair beside the window.

Robert walked over to Aaron "I will spare no expense on making you happy"

"You already make me happy. But Robert, you don't have to spend all the money you have on me" said Aaron.

Robert grabbed Aaron's shirt and pulled Aaron towards him so their chests were touching "Aaron you are worth every penny that I spend, so there's no need to be so modest"

"Rob, I'm not used to people spending lots of money on me" Aaron looked into Robert's eyes.

"Well I am going to change that. You are my world Aaron and you will be treated how you deserve to be treated" Robert softly kissed Aaron on the lips.

"You mean everything to me Rob; I just need to know that I am yours" Aaron's blue eyes glistened with joy and it warmed Roberts heart when he saw Aaron happy.

"You are my Sexy grease monkey and I love the bones of you. I would not change any part of you because Aaron you are perfect and you are my boyfriend. Aaron you always will be mine and I will always be your idiot" Robert stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb.

Aaron started to giggle "Oh Robert"

Robert smiled "What?"

"You just called yourself an idiot, when you have been the one person who looked out for me through all this. And you could tell that something was wrong the day you had to rush me to hospital" Aaron smiled

Robert laughed "Well you have looked after me from time to time. You looked after me when I was drunk off of my head and I gave you the worst kiss ever. You have always proven that you are strong and that I am wrong most of the time. So now it is my turn to look after you."

"I guess that is just what we do best, but you're right that was a pretty bad kiss" Aaron kissed Robert on the lips.

"You're a really good kisser though. Right it is 6:35, do you want to go and get some dinner and have a few drinks?" asked Robert

"Yes, I'm starving" said Aaron

"Come on then" said Robert as he and Aaron walked out of the room, locking the door behind them "Do you want another race?" said a smiling Robert

"We could, or we could take the elevator" Aaron smiled

"Wait, what? I walked up three stair cases and ran down a corridor and you decide now to tell me that there is a lift." Robert couldn't help but laugh.

"You said that you needed to do more excise" Aaron laughed

"You sneaky Sexy grease monkey" Robert loved how Aaron had been so clever

"Hey, you said it not me" Aaron loved hearing Robert call him by his nickname.

Once they had reached the hotel's restaurant, Robert asked for a table for two, the waiter showed them to their seat and they both sat down at the table.

"Right, I already know what you are going to order" Robert said as he looked over the table at Aaron, they young man was looking at a menu.

"Alright. You have one guess, if you get it right I'll give you a fiver" Aaron put the menu down and looked at Robert.

"You are going to order, The cheese burger deluxe and a pint of beer" Robert said and he crossed his arms.

"I thought that I was at a hotel with Robert Sugden… not flaming Professor X from X men" Aaron sighed before he pulled a fiver out of his wallet.

"I Knew it" Robert said as a grin grew across his face.

"Alright smart guy. here you go, you smart ass" Aaron handed the five pound note to Robert.

"Thank you" Robert said as he put Aaron's five pound note in his wallet. "Now it's your turn to guess what I am going order"

"You'll just change the answer if I get it right." Aaron's lip curled into a small smile.

"Uh, looks like that plan has gone out of the window. But how did you know that?" asked Robert

Aaron smiled "because Robert I know you and I also know that you are a sore loser, but if I had to guess I'd say that you are going to order the same as me"

"Smarty pants" Robert mumbled

Whilst they were talking Aaron noticed that some people were staring at him, but he decided not to make it an issue so he continued to talk to Robert. The waiter walked over to their table "are you ready to order?" the waiter opened his notepad.

"yes, we will have two pints of beer and two of the cheese burger deluxe, please." Robert said. The waiter copied down the orders and he walked off to the kitchen.

"So have I finally got it right?" Robert asked

"Yes you have" Aaron smiled

"Good. For once in my life I am the good guy" Robert smiled

"I think that I rather like this new Robert" Aaron smiled

"Not as much as he likes you" Robert and Aaron both leant over the table and kissed each other on the lips. "I must have done something really good to deserve you" Robert said

"I have no idea what it was" Aaron chuckled

The waiter walked over with their drinks "Your drinks young sir's."

Robert looked up at the waiter "thank you"

"Your meals will be with you shortly" said the waiter before he walked off

"Babe I have to go deal with something but I will be back in five minutes. Don't go anywhere" Robert said.

"Ok, hurry back" Aaron said

As Robert walked around the table he kissed Aaron on the head before he walked to the hotel lobby. Aaron smiled as he watched Robert walk to the front desk before he turned around and took a sip of his pint.

"Hey Aaron how's it going?" said a familiar voice

Aaron looked up to see his ex-boyfriend Ed, "Ed?"

"Yeah it's me. What are you doing here? Ed raised the bottle of Vodka to his lips.

"I'm here with my boyfriend. Hold on, are you drunk?" Aaron realised that it was a stupid question to ask because of how Ed was acting.

"I am here with the boys and we are celebrating. Aaron has anybody ever told you that you would look good with purple hair" Ed's head was moving from side to side.

"Yep, you're drunk" said Aaron

Robert walked back over to the table where Aaron was sat and kissed him on the head "hey babe, what have I missed?"

"Oh and who is this good looking guy?" Ed pointed at Robert

"Robert this is Ed. Ed this is my boyfriend Robert. Aaron looked at Robert "Rob, this is my very drunk ex"

"Oh, err this does not feel awkward. Aaron why does someone always walk up to you when I leave the room".

Ed stumbled and then he pointed at Aaron "Did you know that Aaron Livesy lives in a pub?"

"Yeah I know that Aaron lives at the Woolpack" Robert smiled at Aaron "And I thought that I was embarrassing when I was drunk"

"Has he showed you them yet?" Ed laughed

"Showed me what?" Robert asked

"You know. The scars." Ed whispered

Aaron's smile disappeared "err, yes Rob knows about the scars I have."

Ed laughed "Did you do it because of what your dad did to you".

Aaron was shocked "What. H-how do you know?"

"Some girl called Gabby Thomas posted it on twitter" Ed took a sip of his drink.

Aaron put his head in his hands "This can't be happening, not here, not now" Aaron realised that people were staring at him because of what Gabby had posted on social media, he looked up at Robert who was sat in utter shock "Rob, that's why people have been staring at me this whole time"

Robert looked around the room at all of the on lookers "right Ed, I think that you should go" Robert was concerned that Aaron was becoming overwhelmed and that he would do something stupid.

"Is that why you used to cut yourself Aaron? Because I doubt that I was because you felt useless." Ed pointed at Aaron.

"Ed will you please, just go" Aaron sighed

Robert noticed another man walk over to Ed "Ed, bro let's go before you say something stupid". The man then looked at Aaron "hey your Aaron right?"

Aaron sighed "that depends on who is asking. And can you get him out of here; I am trying to enjoy a meal with my boyfriend".

"Is it true" the man asked

"Yes its true" Ed shouted "my ex-boyfriend's father abused him as a child"

"Robert was starting to panic that Aaron would storm off and hurt himself or worse "I don't know who you are, but if you don't get him out of here I will"

"Oh yeah, err come on Ed lets go back to the bar" the man led Ed away from Aaron and Robert.

Robert saw that people were staring at Aaron "Why don't you take a picture, it will last longer" Robert looked at Aaron and he grabbed his hand "Aaron, just ignore them. Focus on my pretty face".

Aaron looked up "Don't be offended but that actually works"

"If anything like that happens again just think that it could be worst, you could be Robert Sugden" Robert gave Aaron a reassuring smile.

"That's true." Said Aaron

Then the waiter walked over with their meals "Two Deluxe cheese burgers?"

"Err, yeah, thank you" Robert sat up in his seat as he spoke.

"Sorry for the wait, is there anything else that you want?" the waiter looked at Aaron and Robert

"That will be all. here you go" Robert handed the waiter a tip of five pounds.

"Thank you sir, enjoy your meal. The waiter smiled at the two men and then he walked off.

After they had finished their meals, Aaron and Robert had another pint and then they decided to go back to their hotel room. As they walked back to the room Robert put his arm around Aaron's waist and Aaron put his arm over Robert shoulder. When they arrived back at the hotel room that they were staying in Robert unlocked the door and he ushered Aaron into the room.

Aaron walked into the room and noticed rose petals in a heart shape on the bed and a bottle of Champaign on the cabinet "Wow, is this why you had to go and sort something out at the front desk?"

"What? I told you that I was going to make this night romantic for you and that's what I am going to do" Robert walked up behind Aaron, placing his hands on Aaron's hips and pulling his boyfriend closer to his body so that they were touching. He pressed himself against Aaron's arse and Aaron groaned loudly when he felt Robert's hard against him.

"Are we really doing this" Aaron moaned; he closed his eyes when Robert started to softly kiss him on the neck.

"I'm all for it if you are" Robert whispered into Aarons ear as he nibbled at his boyfriend's earlobe. Robert took off Aaron's blazer and he threw it onto the floor, Robert unfastened his boyfriend's tie and he slowly began to unbutton Aaron's shirt. Whilst he was doing this Robert was planting soft kisses on the side of Aaron's neck and cheek.

Aaron moaned as Robert repeatedly kissed him on the neck. Robert spun Aaron around so that they were face to face. And then they kissed each other hard in the mouth. Aaron quickly took off Robert blazer and tie and he unbuttoned Robert's shirt. As they were kissing Robert picked Aaron up and carried him over to the bed. "Looks like i'm in control now." Robert whispered as he continued to kiss Aaron's skin.

"Thats alright with me" Aaron groaned as he felt Robert's lips against his neck.


	9. Promise kept

Afterwards the couple just lay in bed;Robert had one arm around his sleeping boyfriend and the other holding Aaron's hand. He just watched Aaron sleep and he smiled "I love you so much Aaron" he kissed Aaron on the forehead and Aaron groaned in his sleep "I will never let you down again, I promise you. I will protect you for as long as I live". That night Aaron slept peacefully withouy having any nightmares and Robert fell asleep with a smile on his face as he held Aaron . At 8 o'clock Robert woke up, he kissed Aaron on the head ,Aaron smiled and opened his eyes "Sorry, did I wake you up? I couldn't help lt; you look so beautiful when you sleep". Robert Said in a soft voice.

Aaron smiled "I don't mind, i love waking up and seeing you beside me."

"You look happy" Robert said when he saw the smile on Aaron's face.

"I am happy, I had no nightmares and I have you" Aaron said in a tired voice.

"That's good. I was watching you sleep last night and you looked so sweet" Robert caressed Aaron's cheek.

"I needed that sleep, it's been a long few days" Aaron placed his hand on the scar that Robert had got from being shot.

"What is it?" Robert with a concerned tone in his voice .

"Were you scared when you were shot?" Aaron looked up at Robert.

"Yeah, I was scared. But I very scared when you collapsed at the scrapyard, I thought that I had lost you." Robert ran his fingers along the scars on Aaron's chest.

"You don't need to worry about me, Robert. I've managed to look after myself for years." Aaron placed his hand on Robert's and held it to his chest.

"I worry about you because I love you Aaron. You're everything to me." Robert pulled Aaron close and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too Rob, thank you" Aaron snuggled into Robert.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm good a throwing cash around" Robert joked.

"You're great at something else" Aaron caressed Robert's chest.

"Yeah?" Robert smirked.

"Yeah" Aaron gave Robert a cheeky smile that Robert found very alluring.

"Well if that's true, I better do it again so that the feeling doesn't wear off" Robert rolled on top of Aaron "It's now my turn to be in control" Robert grabbed Aaron's wrists and moved them up so that they were at the same level as Aaron's head "If you don't want this just tell me" Robert looked down at Aaron.

"I want you, so you better hurry up before I lose interest" Aaron smirked.

"You don't need to tell me twice" Robert smiled and started to kiss Aaron's neck.

A few hours later Aaron and Robert walked back into the pub and they saw Chas talking to someone at the bar. Chas then turned to Aaron "Hiya love, are you two ok?".

"Hi mum. Yeah we're, but what's going on?" Aaron walked over and sat at the bar.

"Liv has gone missing. She came here last night looking for you" Sandra looked at Aaron with a worried look on her face "Where were you?"

"I was out all night with Robert. Anyway why is it my fault? Your her mum, it's not my job to keep tabs on her at all times"

"I thought that you would be here, I didn't think that you had anything else to do." Sandra was panicking that Liv was in trouble.

"Me and Robert will go and have a look around the village." Aaron and Robert walked out the door and started to search for Liv.

"Aaron!" Liv shouted as she ran up and hugged her brother.

Aaron grunted when he felt Liv crash into him and hug him "Liv where have you been? Your mum is worried" Aaron stroked the back of Liv's hair and he then looked at Robert.

"I was just walking around. I found some interesting graffiti over there" Liv pointed at a old shack and then she looked up at Aaron "Aaron was here."

"I was sixteen, give me a break." Aaron saw a smile on Robert's face "I did far worse then spray a wall with paint".

"I know I've heard the stories" Robert laughed.

They walked back into the pub with Liv and Sandra ran towards Liv and hugged her "She wasn't far but I'm going to need a new spine if you hug me like that again" Aaron sat at the Bar with Robert.

"Liv where have you been? I've going out of my head with worry" Sandra said.

"I was taking a walk around the village" Liv rolled her eyes and looked at Aaron for help.

"What are you even doing here? Why didn't you call to say that you were coming?" Aaron asked.

"I didn't think I had to. Where were you?" Liv looked at Aaron.

"err, I was on a date with Robert" Aaron looked at Robert and whispered "A little help please?"

"Am I not allowed to take my boyfriend on a night out?" Robert looked at Liv.

"And up comes my breakfast" Liv made a face at Robert.

"Sort your face out, or else I will go into detail" Aaron kissed Robert on the cheek and Robert put his arm over Aaron's shoulder.

"ew, I don't want to hear about my brother's love life" Liv took out her phone.

"Liv has been skipping school, and she has been talking back a lot" Sandra crossed her arms.

"Have people been bullying you?" Aaron placed one hand on Liv's shoulder.

"How do you know that people have been bullying me?" Liv looked at Aaron.

"Because I have been in lots of fights with people when they have said something that I didn't like" Aaron looked at Robert "Just ask Robert here."

"I used to be a bully to people especially Aaron I was a right ass to him two years ago. But he knows that I love him, I changed my ways for him" Robert put his arm around Aaron's back.

"What have they been saying?" Aaron asked.

Liv handed Aaron her phone and he scrolled through all of the messages "How long has this been going on for?"

"A few weeks." Liv started to cry.

"Right I'll sort this out" Aaron put Liv's phone in his pocket "I know who's number that is".

"Who is it?" Robert asked.

"Find Charity, I have a bone to pick with Noah" Aaron stood up. He and Robert both turned around when they heard the door open. And Charity walked in with Noah.

"Why do you look so miserable? Aaron you look like you are about to punch a door again" Charity laughed.

"What the hell were you playing at Noah?" Aaron was fuming.

"What are you on about?" Noah looked at Aaron with a confused expression.

"I know it was you" Aaron kneeled down so that Noah was looking to his eyes "You have been sending some mean messages to my sister".

"No I haven't." Noah avoided making eye contact with Aaron.

"Oh really, you won't mind if I have a look through your phone then" Aaron kept his voice low to intimidate Noah. Aaron then snatched Noah's phone out of his hand and he began to look through the messages "I would of thought that you would have been smart enough to delete them" Aaron showed the messages to Charity.

"It was just a bit of fun" Noah looked at Aaron with guilty eyes.

"Well it wasn't very fun for my little sister. Just look at her, she isn't laughing." Aaron pointed at Liv and then he turned back to Noah.

"What are you going to do?" Noah looked around at everyone.

"Well, we could let your mum sort you out. She's scary enough isn't she" Robert kneeled down in front of Noah "But she has nothing on me and Aaron, does she. I look after Aaron and his family and he looks after me and mine, you have heard the rumours about me. You also know that we are both fighters and that we always get our own way." Robert looked at the messages and then back at Noah "Now you are going to be nice to Liv and you are going to apologise to her" Robert straightened up and stood beside Aaron.

"Sorry Liv" Noah stared at the floor.

"Like you mean it, Noah" Robert looked at Aaron.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you. It won't happen again" Noah huffed.

"Good, because I don't think my brother is very happy with you" Liv nodded at Aaron.

Charity walked with Noah to the back room, Aaron and Robert sat at a booth with Liv "So what did you used to do to get into trouble for?"

"Spray painting houses, steeling, skipping school, getting into fights, deliver drugs to people, going to prison and meeting Robert" Aaron shook his head "I drove my mum and Paddy to breaking point".

"You were a right little rebel, weren't you. Robert smiled and put on arm around Aaron.

"What did you do?" Liv asked Robert.

"People just hate me. I was a right ass to a lot of people" Robert replied.

"How were you a bully?" Liv sat up to listen.

"I made fun of who Aaron was, and I did break his heart a lot." Robert looked at Aaron.

"Why did you go back to him then?" Liv asked Aaron.

"Because I love him. I just had to put up with him being a muppet" Aaron smiled at Robert "He still is a bit of a muppet".

"I have my uses" Robert smirked.

"Very true, but lets keep that between you and me. Because my sister won't want to know anything like that" Aaron whispered in Robert's ear.

"Tomorrow lets go to the theme park, just us three." Robert looked at Liv and then back at Aaron.

"Ok but I'm going on the teacups with you" Liv laughed.

"I bet that I will smash you at the dodgems" Aaron turned to Robert.

"I'm in trouble now, I'm a bit scared now" Robert smiled and kissed Aaron on the forehead "Aaron, can you hold my hand on the ghost train please?"

"Ok Rob, but we are going on the rollercoasters" Aaron laughed.

"Do monsters scare you?" Liv chuckled.

"Horror movies scare me altogether." Robert sighed.

"Why do you watch them then?" Liv raised one eyebrow.

"Because He finds it cute when I grab his hand, and he holds me tight when I'm scared" Robert kissed Aaron's hand "Plus I like it when he hugs me so I calm down".

"Your a big softy really, aren't ya Gorgeous" Aaron smiled at Robert.

"You just have a beautiful heart" Robert hugged Aaron. Marlon brought over their meals and they began to eat whilst Liv continued to make fun of how much horror movies scare Robert.

After they had eaten Sandra walked over to the table "Come one then" Sandra looked at Liv.

"I'm not moving to Dublin?" Liv stubbornly said.

"Liv. You're my daughter, and I know what's best for you" Sandra said.

"Please mum" Liv pleaded "Aaron" Liv looked at Aaron.

"She can stay here. I'll make sure that she goes to school and that she does all of her work" Aaron said "Mum can she stay?" Aaron looked at Chas.

"Of coarse she can stay" Chas sighed.

"Is this what you really want? I wont be angry with you if it is." Sandra looked from Chas to Liv.

Liv nodded and then she stood up and Hugged Sandra. Aaron then turned to Robert "Try and get on with each other, please?"

"I'll try, but we may need to have our fun in that barn again. Because it will be a bit awkward if she walks into the living room and I have you pressed up against the wall or you have me bent over the arm of the sofa" Robert whispered in Aaron's ear.

"Just remember to call me if you breakdown again. Because I may not be a mechanic anymore but that doesn't mean you won't get a freebie if the engine on your car cuts out again" Aaron whispered to Robert and then he winked at Robert.

Sandra then looked at Aaron "Aaron love. You don't know what you're letting yourself in for". Aaron then looked at her with a confused expression.

That night Aaron and Robert both lay in bed "What are you thinking about?" Robert asked.

"Just that I'm going to have to start being sort of a parent to Liv, if she is going to be living here" Aaron turned his head to the side to face Robert.

"As long as it doesn't come between us." Robert turned onto his side and he looked at Aaron.

"It won't. But you will have to put up with Liv being difficult" Aaron also turned onto his side to face Robert.

"I'd put up with anything for you" Robert held Aaron's hand.

"I'll probably start sounding like my mum" Aaron chuckled.

"As long as I still get those extras from time to time, then I'll manage" Robert smirked.

"You'll just have to breakdown more often" Aaron smiled.

Robert smiled and kissed Aaron of the forehead "Good night my Sexy grease monkey" Robert reached over and turned the bedside lamp off.

"Night, Gorgeous" Aaron said as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.


	10. I've got you and I'll never let you go

Weeks had passed and Robert had started think about getting a house with Aaron. The Woolpack was over crowded and the couple were finding it hard to get any alone time. Aaron had been having nightmares a lot of the time and he was struggling to relax. The time was coming for Robert to be his boyfriend's hero.

One night Aaron woke up because of a nightmare, he shuddered at the thought of what his nightmare was about and he looked over his shoulder. He saw that Robert was fast asleep and that he had one hand under the pillow. Aaron slowly climbed out of bed and he pulled on his dressing gown, he walked to the door and he crept out of the room; he slowly pulled the door shut and then he walked downstairs. He laid down on the sofa and he curled up. After thirty minutes the door opened and Aaron jumped when he heard the someone walking towards him. He sat up, he pulled his knees up to his chest and he hugged them.

"What's up?" Robert asked.

"I had a nightmare so I came down here" Aaron answered before he rubbed his tired eyes.

Robert walked around the sofa and he sat down next to Aaron "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I thought that you'd be angry at me. I didn't want to argue with you" Aaron explained.

Robert put his arm around Aaron's shoulders "I'd never be angry at you for waking me up when you're scared. It's my job to take care of you and that's what I want to do. You can talk to me about how you feel".

Aaron moved closer to Robert and he melted into his boyfriend's embrace "This is your chance to run a mile".

Robert kissed Aaron's head "Why would I do that? I love you and you're everything to me. I'm not going anywhere".

Aaron held onto Robert and he fell asleep in the older man's arms. Robert continued to stroke Aaron's hair as he slept, but the younger man jolted awake and he sat up.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked.

"Nightmare" Aaron answered.

Robert stroked back Aaron's hair "You're exhausted. Can you stay home and just rest today please? You've not been sleeping".

Aaron was to tired to argue so he just nodded. "Okay".

Robert kissed Aaron "Good. Go back to sleep for a bit".

Aaron laid down on the sofa so that he was lying against Robert. He fell asleep but he was awoken when the door flung open and it slammed against the wall.

Liv stormed in and she sat down in the armchair, she crossed her arms and she looked at Aaron "I'm bored. Let's go somewhere".

Aaron yawned "Another time, Liv. I'm too tired".

Liv glared at Aaron "No, let's go somewhere now. I'm bored and there's nothing to do".

Aaron sighed and he snuggled up against Robert "Maybe another time, Kiddo. I need to sleep".

"You're no fun! I want to do something fun and you're being selfish!" Liv shouted.

Robert felt Aaron tense up and he looked at Liv "I got a great idea... leave your brother alone and go and do your homework".

"Stay out of this, Ratface!" Liv yelled at Robert.

"Go to your room, Liv. Speak to Robert or me like that again and you're grounded!" Aaron raised his voice.

"That's not fair!" Liv protested.

"Now, Liv!" Aaron raised his voice again.

Liv ran up the stairs and she slammed her bedroom door.

"I'm sorry" Aaron looked up at Robert.

"Don't be. She needs to learn" Robert stroked Aaron's hair "Get some sleep".

"I'll just end up waking up again. I might as well be useful" Aaron sat up and then he stood up.

Robert stood up and he followed his boyfriend into the kitchen "You don't need to do anything".

"I want to be useful. I hate being a couch potato Aaron yawned.

Robert hugged Aaron from behind; wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and he kissed Aaron's shoulder "You're shattered, Aaron. Please don't strain yourself too much".

Aaron smiled and he held onto Robert's wrists "I'm fine. Okay, Gorgeous?"

Robert smiled "I just don't like it when my sexy grease monkey is sad or poorly".

Aaron smiled "I'll tell you if I feel sick. I'm fine now though".

Robert kissed Aaron's neck "Okay. Please don't hide how you feel from me though, I want to be there for you".

"I promise to tell you if something happens." Aaron smiled at how much Robert cared for him.

"I'll make dinner tonight, and then we can spend some time together" Robert rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder.

"Sounds great" Aaron turned his head and he kissed Robert.

Aaron and Robert had breakfast and they did some work before they went to the shop. Robert noticed that Aaron was struggling, but he said nothing and he just kept an eye on the younger man.

After they left the shop, Aaron and Robert went to the pub to see if Chas needed any help at the Woolpack. Aaron was starting to feel dizzy from lack of sleep, but he refused to allow himself seem weak. Robert noticed the slight wobble in Aaron's walk and he walked closer, to catch his boyfriend in case the younger man fell. On entering the pub, Chas had her hands full with customers and looked quite distressed.

"Mum? Everything okay?", Aaron asked as he neared the bar.

"Aaron? Thank the director of Twilight!" Chas exclaimed, making her son roll his eyes and smirk. "I've been so busy that I haven't had the time to change the beer barrel. And Charity has had the day off so it's just me", Chas explained as she gave someone a glass of beer, "I'm nearly out, could one of you bring up a beer barrel for me so I can quickly change it when I've finished with this one?"

Robert had opened his mouth to volunteer, when Aaron nodded his head and raced to the basement to receive the barrel. However, upon pulling the barrel across the stone floor, Aaron felt a wave of light-headedness wash over him and he clutched at the sides of the barrel for support. He realised that he needed help so he called out for his boyfriend "Robert! I need you!" He tried to wait for it to pass over him but his vision went blurry and, as he turned to call for Robert again "Robert!" Aaron fell, crashing to the floor, banging his head harshly.

Robert was near the basement, waiting for Aaron so that he could help. He heard Aaron call for him and then he heard a crash "Aaron!" he hurriedly rushed to see if everything was alright. Robert saw his Aaron lying, unconscious on the ground with blood trailing on the floor and his blood froze in his veins. It did not take long for Robert to break out of his trance as he called out for help, "Help! Help!" he rushed over to Aaron "Aaron? Babe, can you hear me?" he picked Aaron up carefully in his arms and carried him out into the pub where everyone was hurrying about the couple, helping them along to the pub doors as they called 999.

Aaron woke up, everything was white and he truly believed that he was in heaven. He groaned at the pain in his head and turned to find Robert staring down at his, worried and anxious. Aaron smiled when he realised he was in a hospital room.

"This truly is my heaven", Aaron joked, earning an angry frown from Robert.

"This ain't no laughing matter, you could've had a concussion, you could've died!" Robert said angrily, though not in such a way it would scare his loved one.

Aaron's smile faltered for a moment but resurrected itself when he said, "But I didn't".

Robert sighed and leaned in to gently kiss Aaron's cheek, "You are my everything, Aaron. Please promise me you won't do this to me again, it scared me", he begged, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's neck and hugged gently, "I promise, but know that you will never lose me".

They shared a sweet, tender kiss before the sound of someone clearing their voice interrupted the couple.

"Are you two finished or do I have to watch you trading saliva some more?", Liv asked angrily which made the two men laugh. However, Liv glared at Aaron which startled him, "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!", Liv said each word as an order and Robert laughed when he heard his lover gulp and nod his understanding. Liv smiled, "Good, now, if we are done, I have skipped school for two whole days and I gotta go now".

Aaron was about to question what his sister had said, when Liv ran out of the room, leaving Robert to grin nervously

"We were both upset and missing you", Robert explained in a slightly whiny voice.

"I'll let you off for now. But she's not skiving off again" Aaron firmly said.

Robert smiled "You know".

Aaron smiled "I know".

Robert leaned in and he kissed Aaron. He then stroked back his boyfriend's hair and they held hands. Once Aaron had been let out of hospital, Robert helped him up to bed and he watched over his sleeping husband. After thirty minutes Aaron woke up crying and trembling, Robert sat on the bed and he rubbed the younger man's arm.

"Nightmare?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded "Yeah".

"He's not gonna hurt you anymore. You've got me now and I'm gonna take care of you" Robert soothed.

Aaron smiled and he laid back down to go to sleep, he soon fell asleep and he slept through the night. Robert did not eat and he got ready for bed, he then climbed into his and Aaron's bed and he spooned against Aaron. He held Aaron's hand and he placed a hand on Aaron's waist, he kissed his boyfriend's head and shoulder before he snuggled against Aaron and he fell asleep.


	11. She can't see the scars that I carry

After some time, a lot of Robert running around and looking after Aaron, the ounces man made a full recovery and life returned to normal. Well... whatever normal was.

Liv had been causing trouble and her dislike for Robert was clear. Robert had been doing his best to remain the boyfriend that Aaron deserved, but his boyfriend's little sister was not making life easy for him. Robert had noticed that his stuff was vanishing and then reappearing in random places, like his laptop being in the oven and his phone in the a glass in the pub.

Aaron had noticed that Robert was struggling with the pressure of coping with Liv's practical jokes. He had always told Liv off for making life hard for Robert, but she did not stop.

Robert walked downstairs one morning and he was buttoning up his shirt, he looked up and he saw that Chas was looking at him.

"Sit down, Robert. I'm not gonna kill ya just yet" Chas joked.

Robert walked over to the dining table and he sat next to Aaron. He looked at the younger man and he saw that he looked exhausted "You okay?"

Aaron looked at Robert "Yeah, I'm fine."

Robert held Aaron's hand "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Aaron nodded "I just had a hard time getting to sleep last night."

Robert stroked Aaron's hand with his thumb.

"Aww, lover boy's worried about you, Aaron." Chas chuckled.

"Mum" Aaron scolded Chas.

"What? I'm allowed to embarrass my son." Chas ruffled Aaron's hair, she then looked at Robert "It's in the job description".

Robert laughed and he watched as Aaron fixed his hair 'He looks adorable with curly hair' he thought to himself.

Chas finished her cup of tea "Time to open the bar" she walked through to the pub.

"I'm still alive and I've not been yelled at... a good start to the day I do think so myself" Robert smiled.

Aaron smiled at Robert "She's happy that I'm happy so let's keep it that way".

Robert kissed Aaron on the cheek "Sounds like a plan to me". He then nicked a piece of toast off of Aaron's plate and he started to eat.

Aaron smiled and he talked to Robert for a few minutes. Once they had eaten they walked into the pub and they started to do some work on their laptops.

"Aaron, what's the name of the new client that called yesterday?" Robert asked.

Aaron thought for a second "Crevise."

Robert clicked his fingers "Cheers, you're the best".

Aaron smiled "Is because I'm a top bloke".

Robert smiled he looked at Aaron "You're the best boyfriend ever".

Aaron looked up at Robert "So are you".

There was a loud bang and Chas jumped, she dropped the glass that she had been holding and she sighed in annoyance.

"For pity's sake" Chas huffed.

Aaron and Robert looked up and Aaron imeadiently remembered what triggered his mother's PTSD.

"Mum, you alright?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sweetheart" Chas answered, but then she stumbled and she momentarily blacked out.

"Mum!" Aaron rushed over to Chas "Robert, can you get her a glass of water please?"

"Yeah" Robert quickly poured Chas a drink of water and he placed it on the bar.

Chas woke up and she realised that Aaron was holding her up "What happened?"

"You fainted. Are you okay, Mum?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Chas went to stand up but she stumbled.

Aaron caught Chas and he held her up "You need to lie down, Mum. I'll run the bar for a few hours until Charity gets black".

Chas pushed Aaron away from her "Stop fussing over me!" she yelled at Aaron.

Aaron was hurt that Chas had shouted at him when he was trying to help. He did not say anything as his mum walked through to the backroom.

Robert looked at Aaron and he placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder "Are you okay?"

Aaron nodded "It's probably just her PTSD. That wasn't her just then".

"I'll finish up our work and then I'll give you a hand with running this place" Robert said in a kind voice.

"I can manage the bar on my own" Aaron sighed.

"I'm not risking your health again. You're shattered and I don't wanna see you in a hospital bed again" Robert said firmly.

Aaron nodded "Cheers".

Robert smiled and he went back over to where he was sat. Robert finished his and Aaron's work, before he started to help Aaron out with the bar. At 1pm Liv walked into the Woolpack and she sat at the bar.

"Vodka and coke" Liv demanded.

"One... you're too young to drink, and two... aren't you meant to be at school?" Robert asked.

"You can't tell me what to do. Aaron!" Liv yelled.

Aaron walked into the pub "What happened to you being at school?"

"Can I have a vodka and coke? Robert's bossing me around and calling me names" Liv lied.

Robert sighed and he rolled his eyes .

Aaron glared at Liv "No, Liv. And don't lie about Robert, he's not a bad guy" he walked around the bar.

"Like you never skipped school or drank until your brains were mush!" Liv yelled at Aaron.

Aaron leaned over the bar "Don't yell at me. I acted up when I was a kid because I had my reasons, you're a normal teenager and nothing bad has ever happened to you" he said in a firm whisper.

Liv rolled her eyes "You always make everything about yourself! It's not fair!"

"Go to your room" Aaron said firmly.

Liv did not move and she rolled her eyes.

"Now, Liv!" Aaron raised his voice.

Liv ran through the bar and she ran up to her bedroom.

Aaron sighed and he looked at Robert "I'm sorry about her".

Robert rubbed circles around Aaron's back "It's fine."

Aaron sighed and Robert could sense how tense the younger man was.

After some time Chrissie walked in with Lachlan and they sat at the bar, Robert was having a break so Aaron went to serve Chrissie.

"What can I get you?" Aaron asked.

"A glass of Prosecco and a Pepsi, Aaron" Chrissie answered.

Aaron poured Chrissie and Lachlan's drinks and the woman paid him. Robert had noticed that both Chrissie and Lachlan were giving him dirty looks, he shifted uncomfortably and Aaron noticed.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked.

Robert looked at Aaron "Nothing, don't worry about it".

"Don't lie to me, Robert" Aaron raised one eyebrow.

Robert sighed "Chrissie and Lachlan are just giving me looks and it makes me uncomfortable".

Aaron looked at Chrissie and he saw her quickly look away from Robert "Do you wanna go in the backroom for a bit?"

"No its okay, I'll manage" Robert answered.

"You sure? I don't mind running this place on my own for the next few hours" Aaron looked into Robert's eyes

Robert kissed Aaron, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and he felt Aaron wrap his arms around his neck. After a moment Robert pulled back and he smiled at Aaron "I'm sure. I'm not risking you collapsing again".

Aaron smiled, Robert kissed his forehead and then they pulled back from each other. Aaron and Robert ended up working managing the pub all day, and Charity took over at 8:45pm. The couple walked into the backroom and they saw a very stroppy Liv sat on the sofa.

"Liv, we need to talk" Aaron started.

Liv tutted and she rolled her eyes.

Robert turned the TV off, and when he looked at Liv he saw the dark look that she was giving him.

Aaron saw that Liv was glaring at Robert, and he hit the arm of the sofa to get her attention "Knock it off, Liv!"

"Stop bossing me around. You're not my dad!" Liv shouted at Aaron.

Aaron chewed his bottom lip "No you're right. I'm your 'dad's' son and our dad made my life hell. I used to act up because I was punished for being a kid, he would even beat me when I had been in the shower for 'too long'. You have no idea how scared I was when I was your age."

"You were abused. End of story" Liv huffed.

Aaron sat down on the arm of the sofa "You have no idea do you?"

Liv stomped upstairs and she slammed her bedroom door shut.

Robert sat on the sofa and he looked up at Aaron "What did you mean by that she had no idea?"

Aaron looked at Robert "There's a reason why I told you not to come to court one of the days".

Robert held Aaron's hand "What's the reason?"

"Because it was the day that I had to describe what happened to me. You know I told you that I got onto a fight when I wasn't even eleven?" Aaron asked.

Robert nodded "Yeah?"

"Liv was only little then, she was sat in the living room with me. We were playing snap and she loved shouting snap, she was so cute. I had been in a fight, because I was being bullied and people had been telling me to stand up for myself. I did, but I still came out worse at the end of it. Sandra left and she went to go to her mate's house, she left me and Liv with him. I was laughing and Liv was giggling as we played snap, everything was fine... but then the door swung open and he walked in. He had told me that he had hurt me because I reminded him of my mum, but now he was angry at Sandra. So the only thing that he could hurt that reminded him of Sandra was..." Aaron sniffled.

"Liv" Robert finished Aaron's sentence.

Aaron nodded "Yeah, he started to shout at Liv and he went to grab her, but I grabbed her and held her in a hug. She was crying and I was hugging her to protect her, he told me to give her to him and that of I didn't then I'd be punished. I told him no and that I knew what he was gonna do. She was so small and damage had already been done to me, I didn't want her to have to carry those kind of scars for the rest of her life. He shouted at me to give her to him and I threw one of her toys at him. It hit his head and it knocked him out for a moment, I picked her up and I ran to the downstairs bathroom. I ran in and locked the door behind me, but I knew that he would find her. I told her to wait in the bathroom and I said that I would be back, I climbed out of the window and I told her not leave the bathroom. I walked around to the front door and I walked into the house, he saw me and he was not angry at Sandra anymore. He was angry at me." He squeezed Robert's hand as tears streamed down his face.

Robert looked at Aaron and he wiped away his own tears "You protected Liv. You did nothing wrong and you have nothing to be ashamed about".

Aaron looked at Robert "She can't find out about that. I'm just relieved that she doesn't remember it, after it was over Gordon went out and I walked downstairs. I looked a mess and I was crying, I went to the downstairs bathroom and I told Liv to open the door. She opened the door and she was crying, she said that she had heard me screaming and that she knew I was hurt. I picked her up and I carried her into the kitchen. I made her something to eat and I took her to bed, Sandra and Gordon didn't come back that night but I just sat in Liv's room and I kept watch. I had to protect my little sister from him".

Robert moved to the side slightly "Sit next to me".

Aaron moved and he sat next to Robert.

Robert wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulders and he pulled him close, he kissed Aaron's head and he held the younger man's hand "All of that is over now and he can't hurt you again. I'd never let anyone hurt you".

Aaron snuggled up against Robert and his breathing hitched "Am I damaged?"

Robert shook his head "No. You're not damaged, you're absolutely beautiful and I'm here to take care of you now".

Aaron let Robert hold him until he stopped crying and then he made dinner. Robert sat at the dining table and he watched as his boyfriend made their dinner, once they had eaten Aaron and Robert got ready for bed and they watched some TV in bed. Robert was surprised when Aaron moved and rested his head on his chest, but he smiled and he started to stroke his boyfriend's hair. Aaron smiled and he yawned, he kissed Robert's chest and he snuggled up against the older man.

"You're a big softy really aren't ya?" Robert asked.

Aaron smiled "Yeah, being rude and fighting people's just a way to protect myself".

"I know. You're so good, Aaron. You don't need to protect yourself around me" Robert said as he softly stroked Aaron's hair.

"I know. I know that I'm safe with you" Aaron said as he started to doze off.

Robert wrapped his other arm around Aaron "Yeah, you're always gonna be safe with me and I'm gonna keep you safe".


	12. She'll never know

Robert woke up the next day, and he smiled when he saw that his boyfriend was asleep in his arms. He stroked Aaron's hair and he kissed the younger man's forehead. Aaron stirred from his sleep and he smiled when he saw Robert.

"Hiya, my sexy grease monkey. How did you sleep?" Robert asked.

"I slept okay. You?" Aaron yawned.

Robert thought tha it was adorable when Aaron was tired, he stroked Aaron's hair and the younger man smiled "I slept alright".

"What time is it?" Aaron asked.

Robert rolled onto his back and he looked at the alarm clock "Is 6:25. We've got a while before we have to get up".

Aaron moved so that he was lying on Robert "I so tired".

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron and he kissed his boyfriend's head "Do you want me to call Adam and tell him that you're not going into work?"

Aaron shook his head "No its okay. I have to go to work today. Can you just hold me like this until we have to get up?"

Robert nodded "Okay". He stroked Aaron's hair.

Aaron let his eyes close for a few minutes and he just listened to the beating of Robert's heart. The soft beating calmed him and he relaxed.

Robert was happy to just hold his boyfriend and for Aaron to be like this with him. It showed that Aaron trusted him..

At 7 am the sound of alarms filled the house and Aaron sighed, the younger man rolled off of Robert and he sat up in bed. Robert sat up and he kissed Aaron's bicep, the younger man looked at his boyfriend and he smiled.

"You know that you're in love when you look at your boyfriend, and see him as the most beautiful man alive. Even if his hair is untamed" Robert said in a soft voice.

Aaron blushed and he grinned "Since when did you get so soppy?"

Robert leaned closer to Aaron "Since the day that you became my boyfriend" he then kissed Aaron.

Aaron placed one hand on the back of Robert's neck and the other on his bicep. He kissed his boyfriend back and he moaned with want. Robert gently guided Aaron back so that he was lying down, he licked Aaron's bottom lip to ask for access to his mouth. Aaron opened his mouth slightly and he welcomed Robert's tongue into his mouth. The got into a passionate tongue twister and Robert slowly caressed Aaron's side, as they kissed. There was a knock at the door and the couple jumped apart, Robert sighed and he rolled onto his to front. Aaron laughed when he saw that Robert had buried his head into th pillow.

"What is it?" Aaron asked the person at the door.

"Aaron, Noah won't let me have my turn in the bathroom! I need a shower!" Liv yelled.

Aaron rolled his eyes "Noah!"

"What!?" Noah shouted.

"How long have you been in the bathroom?" Aaron yelled.

"Ten minutes!" Noah answered.

"Right, time's up! It's Liv's turn now!" Aaron shouted.

"Oh what!?" Noah yelled.

"Now, Noah!" Aaron yelled. He the laid down next to Robert and he kissed his boyfriend's head "Was wrong?"

"I was enjoying that. I like kissing you" Robert said with his face in the pillow.

"I was enjoying it to, I also like kissing you" Aaron whipped.

Robert turned his head and he looked at Aaron "I wish that I could just spend the whole day with you".

Aaron smiled sadly "I wish that too. You can stay here if you want and I'll sort Liv and Noah out?"

Robert rolled onto his side and he stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb "Nah, I'm awake now and I can kiss you downstairs".

Aaron smiled and Robert kissed the tip of his nose. They then got up and they waited until the bathroom was free, Aaron showered whilst Robert shaved and Robert showered whilst Aaron tamed his hair. Once they were ready for the day they walked downstairs, and Aaron made the breakfasts. Robert got tired of Liv and Noah arguing, he walked into the kitchen and he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist.

"You okay?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, I'm just bored of listening to Liv and Noah argue." Robert answered and he kissed Aaron's shoulder.

Liv pulled a face when she saw that Robert was holding Aaron "Ew, gross".

Aaron sighed and he turned around to face Robert, he placed his hands on the older man's chest and he kissed Robert.

"Ew get a room!" Liv shouted.

Aaron pulled back from kissing Robert and he looked at Liv "If your face is like that for too long it'll be permanent. Now get your bags and get to the bus".

"Can I just slack off today and hangout here?" Liv asked.

Aaron bit his bottom lip "Uh... no" he said as he pulled away from Robert and he handed Liv and Noah their school bags "Go. You're gonna be late".

Liv and Noah took their bags and they left to go to school. But Liv was plotting how she could make life hard for Robert.

Aaron sat down to eat his breakfast and Robert sat next to him. His boyfriend nicked a piece of toast and he stole Aaron's glass of orange juice.

"I wanted to drink that" Aaron stated with a raised eyebrow.

Robert put his arm around Aaron's shoulders "It's mine now".

"You're mean" Aaron smiled.

Robert looked at Aaron and he put the glass down "But I'm also nice to you".

"You're meant to be nice to me. You're my boyfriend" Aaron stated.

Robert kissed Aaron, when he pulled back he looked into Aaron's eyes. "You mean everything to me. You're my everything" he said as he stroked the back of Aaron's neck with his finger tips.

"You mean everything to me too" Aaron smiled at Robert.

Robert rested his forehead against Aaron's forehead and they hugged each other. They Finished their shared breakfast and Robert did some work, Aaron watched TV but he kept getting up and walking around. Robert had noticed that Aaron seemed uneasy, he stood up and he walked over to his boyfriend.

"What's up?" Robert asked.

"What if something triggers mum mum's PTSD? What if Liv causes more trouble today?" Aaron asked as his breathing quickened.

Robert heard that Aaron was hyperventilating, and he noticed that the younger man was shaking slightly "Listen to me, your mum's gonna be fine and I can handle the pranks that Liv pulls on me. You don't need to worry about any of that".

Aaron let his head fall into Robert's chest and he calmed down when his boyfriend held him "I'm just so tired".

Robert kissed Aaron's shoulder "I know you are. I'll drop by the yard later and we'll go on a drive".

Aaron nodded and he hugged Robert.

Aaron and Robert were getting their coats on when the door opened and Liv walked in.

"Liv? Why aren't you at school?", Aaron demanded angrily.

Liv shrugged, "Got into a fight as soon as I got there, so they've sent me home".

Aaron sighed and then turned to Robert, "I have to stay and make sure Liv doesn't get into trouble".

Robert nodded, "I'm going to head to work, don't wear your brother out. He's got enough on his plate."

"And you're the problem" Liv muttered.

Robert turned to Aaron, he placed a hand on his boyfriend's upper arm and he kissed Aaron's cheek "I'll see you later".

Aaron smiled and he watched as Robert left for work. After a while of just sitting down and staring at the TV, Liv allowed curiosity to take part as she glanced at her brother.

"So... any stories from when you were a kid?" Liv asked.

Aaron shook his head instantly, "Nope".

Liv rolled her eyes, "Aww, come on! No crushes?".

Aaron smirked slightly, "A few... why do you want to know?"

Liv shrugged, "I'm bored, tell me something interesting".

"Like what? All used to do was cause trouble." Aaron chuckled.

"Mmm... maybe a school fight?", Liv suggested.

A flashback caused Aaron to freeze, he remembered coming home from school, limping with a black eye. That was one of the times that he had fought back against a bully, but it did not help him one bit. "No", Aaron said bluntly.

"Okay... maybe the first argument with dad?", Liv continued.

Aaron remembered arguing with Gordon about what he had been doing to him. He remembered being beaten, and then taken on the cold floor of his childhood bedroom. "No. I think it's best if you don't pry that deeply into my past, Liv. It's not pleasant."

Liv did not get Aaron's point but she shrugged and went back to watching TV.

Aaron felt panic rise up inside of him, he need to be on his own "I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit, don't cause any trouble".

Liv watched, confused as Aaron trembled in fear as his past caught up to him. "Fine." She huffed.

Aaron stood up and he raced up stairs, he ran into the bathroom and he locked the door behind himself. "Why did he have to hurt me? Thank god Liv doesn't remember what he was like" Whilst in the bathroom, Aaron got out his phone, his eyes were streaming with tears. He did not want Robert to know he was sad, but he needed a familiar voice to listen to in order to calm down. Aaron flicked through his contacts and he pressed on Robert's number, he waited for the other phone to pick up. However Robert's phone was turned off and Aaron could not get through. He turned off his phone and put it down, proceeding to crouching on the floor and cry to himself. A razor had been left out on the bathroom sink, Aaron spotted it and his hand reached out shakily, hesitantly grabbing it and slowly bringing it to his arm. Just as Aaron was about to cut himself, his phone prevented him. He looked down and realised that it was Robert, he took a deep breath and he put the razor down so as to sound calm when speaking to his boyfriend.

"Hiya, Rob", Aaron spoke into the phone, his voice slightly shaky but not enough for Robert to notice.

"Aaron? Is everything okay?", the older man asked.

Aaron took a small, quiet breath before he answered, "Yeah, just wanted to make sure you were alright at work".

"Aww, my sexy grease monkey's missing me?", Robert teased, earning a small laugh from Aaron.

"Yeah... I totally miss my gorgeous boyfriend around me twenty-four seven". Aaron smiled.

"Oi, is that sarcasm I hear?" Robert said half jokingly and half serious.

"No I-", Aaron is cut off by his boyfriend.

"Either way, I'm coming home early to torture you by hugging you and to kiss you over and over again". Robert said and the smile was evident in his voice.

Aaron laughed, all of his were troubles gone, "Can't wait, see ya later then".

"See ya, love ya". Robert said over the phone.

Aaron dried his eyes "Love ya too, bye",

"Bye". Robert said.

Aaron finished his call and sighed before he left the bathroom.

After a few hours the door opened and Robert walked in, he saw that Aaron was sat at the table and he sat next to his boyfriend. He placed a hand on Aaron's arm but Aaron flinched and he lifted his head.

"Sorry" Robert apologised.

Aaron shook his head and he rested his head on his arm again "It's fine. How was work?"

"Same old same old. Nicola bossing all of us around, and Jimmy running around to complete her demands. How was Liv?" Robert asked.

Aaron smiled "She was fine. She kept asking me questions about when I was a kid, it got a bit too much" he admitted.

Robert rubbed Aaron's arm "Are you okay?"

Aaron lifted his head and he nodded "I'm always okay".

Robert wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulders "You can talk to me about anything. I'll always be here to listen to you".

Aaron nodded "I know, I just don't want to dwell on the past".

Robert kissed Aaron's forehead "Okay. Me and you can go to town tonight if you want?"

"Sounds great" Aaron smiled.

Robert smiled and he rested his head on Aaron's shoulder. This helped Aaron because he was close to Robert and being with Robert comforted him. Robert was made a mental note to himself that talking about the past could trigger Aaron's anxiety. If only Liv understood what triggers were.


	13. Noticing the little things

It's official. The Woolpack is packed. Just getting to the bathroom before 7:30am was a battlefield, never mind getting a shower before 8pm. Robert was annoyed that he hardly ever got some alone time with Aaron, but he tried to make the best of the situation by making sure to find ways to get Aaron to smile. His boyfriend's smile always made him feel better.

Robert woke up one day and he yawned, as he stretched his arms out. Aaron had gotten up already, so Robert sighed.

"Why do you have to be the early bird?" Robert sighed as he talked to an absent Aaron.

He picked out his clothes and went to have a shower. He got out of his pyjamas and climbed into the shower. Robert felt refreshed as soon as the hot water hit his back, and he began to clean himself. 

However, whilst Robert was in the shower, Charity was in desperate need of the toilet and she opened the door to the bathroom without thinking. Upon opening the door, Charity found herself staring at Robert's silhouette beyond the misty glass. At first Charity was surprised, but it soon turned into a flirtatious grin. Charity walked in and closed the door behind her, before she turned to go to the toilet.

"What the hell?!" Robert nearly shouted when he heard the door, and he turned around only to see Charity.

"Relax, handsome, it ain't nothing I ain't seen before", Charity said with a cat like purr to her voice.

Robert turned so that all Charity could see was his back, "Charity, get out!". Robert heard the woman laugh.

"Sadly, I am sat on the toilet already so your just going to have to hang in there". Charity laughed "What shower gel do you use?"

Robert groaned out of annoyance "An expensive one".

"Well I now understand why our Aaron keeps you around." Charity smirked.

Robert was chewing his lip and he was using his hands to hide his intimate region. He was glad to hear Charity leave and close the door behind her. After a quick look around, Robert finished his shower and hurried out of the shower, before anyone else could barge in on him. Robert walked downstairs to see Aaron and spotted Charity who winked at him. He looked around and spotted Aaron at the bar.

"Hey, Aaron", Robert said in a whisper as he sat beside the younger man.

"Hey, Rob, what's wrong?", Aaron asked upon seeing Robert's look of discomfort.

"It's Charity, she walked in on me this morning while I was in the shower", Robert explained, earning a raised eyebrow from Aaron, "She didn't do anything, it was just really embarrassing, could you tell to knock next time for me?".

Aaron sighed and nodded, before he stood up and went to talk to Charity, Robert watched the conversation but was unable to tell what they were saying. Robert was especially confused when the two began laughing with each other.

"Well?", Robert asked when Aaron came back.

"Charity said she'll allow you to have a bit more privacy. As long as you don't spend hours in the shower next time", Aaron said with a grin.

"Cheers. I think" Robert said with squinted eyes.

Aaron kissed Robert's cheek "You know".

Robert smiled at Aaron "I know. I love you too".

Aaron smiled and he sipped his pint.

LA load of loud yelling drew the eyes of the couple to where Liv was stood, her arms were crossed, her lips were pursed as she glared down Charity.

"I'm sorry but I just can't serve you anything but coke and juice!", Charity tried to say calmly, even though she was fuming with rage.

Liv stomped her foot down in anger, "Do I look like I care?! I want a pint of beer! Why is it you serve loads of baby faces each and every day, but you refuse to serve me?!"

Charity was about to yell back, when Aaron stepped in to save her.

"Liv, go play a card game or something and stop bothering Charity". Aaron said with a half smile.

Liv huffed in annoyance but marched away nonetheless. She walked past Robert and she intentionally stumbled into his side, to make him fall over.

Robert stumbled and he fell into the bar, he watched Liv walk away before he looked at Aaron.

"Liv! Knock of the Veruca **Salt** act before you end up bring the place down!" Aaron shouted. He then walked over to Robert "You okay?"

Robert looked at his boyfriend "Yeah, I'm okay" he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist and tried to initiate a kiss, but more shouting stopped him. He sighed and he walked into the backroom with Aaron.

Liv and Noah were fighting over who was strongest, and they were on the verge of tearing each other apart.

"Liv, knock it off!" Aaron ran over to Liv and Noah and he tried to pull them apart.

However, Liv ended up smacking Aaron around the face and he stumbled back.

"Aaron!" Robert yelled before he ran over to his boyfriend. He placed a hand on the back of Aaron's head and he pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

"It's your fault!" Noah shouted.

"Was not! You're the one that wanted to be the big man!" Liv shouted.

Aaron hand his fists clenched and he was trembling in Robert's arms. He had his hands on Robert's chest and his eyes were wide open.

Robert could hear Aaron's laboured breathing, and he could feel that his boyfriend was shaking. "It's alright, I've got you. Sshh shh ssh breathe, Aaron. Try and breathe for me".

Aaron started to tremble more and he buried his face into Robert's shoulder. "Liv, Go to your room. Noah, go to your room too".

Liv looked at Aaron "Why am I being punished? I've done nothing wrong!"

Aaron inhaled before he turned around to face Liv and Noah "Liv, room! Now. Noah, room! Now!" he shouted.

Liv stormed off to her room and Noah ran to his. Liv slammed her bedroom door shut and she shouted.

Meanwhile, downstairs Aaron turned around, he was relieved when Robert pulled him into a hug. Aaron clung onto Robert and the older man shushed him, until his breathing calmed.

"What happened?" Robert asked.

"Once when he was arguing with Sandra I was trying to pull him away from her. He turned around and he hit me" Aaron explained.

"He's not gonna touch you again. You're safe with me" Robert whispered as he held Aaron. Since being with Aaron, Robert had noticed that certain things seemed to affect Aaron's anxiety. He had also noticed that certain things affected Chas's anxiety.


	14. Pain and insecurities, it's exhausting

After a few days, Aaron had noticed that his mother was not being herself and he became worried about her. He had been helping Chas with running the pub, and he had been covering her late shifts. However, he was very tired and he was under a lot of pressure because Liv was causing trouble and Robert was stressed.

Aaron was at the scrapyard when he got a call from Chas. "I'm on my way, mum. Don't do anything" he stood up and he grabbed his wallet.

Robert looked up and he saw that Aaron was worried "What's wrong?"

"My mum's PTSD's acting up. She's panicking, I need to go" Aaron answered.

"Come on" Robert stood up and he grabbed his car keys.

Aaron and Robert drove back to the village, they ran into the backroom and Aaron saw that Chas was sat in the backroom and that she was crying.

"Mum!" Aaron ran over to Chas and he rubbed her arm.

"Aaron!" Chas clung onto her son.

Aaron held Chas and he shushed her until she stopped crying. "Robert, can you get her a glass of water please?"

"Sure" Robert walked into the kitchen and he got Chas a glass of water.

After Chas had a drink, she began to explain what had gotten her so worked up. Two customers had broken up into a fight and whilst they were both kicked out, the raised voices brought up memories that startled her.

Aaron understood because raised voices also triggered his anxiety. He rubbed his mother's back to tell her that she was not alone.

"Are you okay now?", Robert asked gently as he sat next to Aaron.

"Yeah, thanks. I didn't want to bother anyone", Chas replied in a hushed tone as if she were ashamed of herself.

"You're not bothering anyone, we're all here for you mum, never forget that", Aaron said with a smile.

"You're a good lad" Chas smiled at her son before she hugged him.

Robert smiled as Chas and Aaron hugged "Are you gonna okay, Chas?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. It's your job to worry about Aaron" Chas nodded.

"I'll always look after him" Robert smiled, he leaned closer to where Aaron was, and he kissed his boyfriend's head.

Aaron smiled and he pulled away from Chas "Get your head down for a bit. I'll manage the pub until Charity decides to help out" he rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Sweetheart" Chas smiled, she then went upstairs for a lie down.

Aaron had something to drink before he walked into the bar, he had only been working for a few minutes when Robert sat at the bar with his laptop.

"Why aren't you at the scrapyard?" Aaron asked.

"Nicola's being her usual self and I'm gonna keep you company" Robert answered.

"You don't have to, Rob" Aaron sighed fondly.

Robert looked at Aaron "I want to."

Aaron smiled and he nodded "Cheers".

"Aaron, I need you to babysit for and hour" Charity said as she walked into the pub with Moses and she practically shoved him into Aaron's arm.

Aaron held the baby in his arms and he looked at Charity "I'm not a nannie".

"Nope, your family. So keep an eye on Moses and you can take a break" Charity said before she went to serve some customers.

Aaron looked at Moses "Sorry, kid. It looks like you're stuck with me for a bit".

Aaron sat down with Moses sat on the bar, and he was holding onto the child's hands.

"You're very good with him" Robert stated.

Aaron looked at Robert and then back at Moses "You should've seen me when Leo was a baby".

"I've seen the pictures" Robert smiled.

"Rhona?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, she showed me the pictures of you looking after Leo. It made me smile" Robert softly said, he then kissed Aaron's cheek.

As Aaron had expected 'a bit' turned into a few hours and Moses was hungry. Charity took Moses and she fed him whilst Aaron managed he bar.

Once Robert had finished his work and Chas had returned to the pub, Aaron and Robert walked into the backroom of the Woolpack and they sat on the sofa. They were watching TV when Aaron felt a hand on his thigh, he saw that Robert had his hand on his leg and he smiled. Robert squeezed Aaron's leg and he moved his hand high up Aaron's thigh. Dangerously high.

Aaron smirked at Robert and they leaned into kiss. Robert gently guided Aaron back so that he was lying down in the sofa, he leaned over his boyfriend and he slid his hand under Aaron's shirt. Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's neck and he moaned with want as he kissed his boyfriend.

Just as it was about to get good... the door swung open and Liv stormed into the backroom "You don't care about me!"

Aaron and Robert quickly sat up and they looked at Liv, Robert was annoyed that his 'alone time' with Aaron had been interrupted.

"You only care about yourself and Robert! You're so selfish!" Liv shouted.

"Liv, what are you talking about? Of course I care about you" Aaron insisted.

"How can you love that weasel? He lied about dad, you don't care about how I feel about you dating that prat!" Liv shouted.

"Liv! Watch your attitude!" Aaron shouted as he stood up "Everything that Robert's done he's done because he loves me, he was protecting me because god knows what Gordon would've done if he was found not guilty! I'll date who I want to date and I want to be with Robert" Aaron firmly said.

"I hate you!" Liv shouted before she ran upstairs.

Aaron stood there for a moment before he looked at Robert "I'm sorry about that".

Robert stood up and he walked over to Aaron "It's alright. I'm not gonna leave, you've got me for keeps".

Aaron smiled and Robert hugged him "I'm not in the mood for sex anymore. I'm sorry".

"It's fine. Don't worry about it" Robert reassured.

Aaron and Robert hugged for a moment, before they snuggled up on the sofa to watch TV. Robert made dinner that night as Aaron did some work, Aaron had offered to help but Robert politely declined his boyfriend's help and he kissed Aaron's head.

Liv and Chas sat at the table, and they started to eat the meal that Robert had made. Aaron was sat next to Robert and Chas, Aaron and Chas really liked what Robert had made but Liv pulled a disgusted face and she pretended to gag.

"How can you eat this stuff? It's gross!" Liv exclaimed.

Robert was upset that Liv felt disgusted by what he had made. He looked at Aaron and he saw the sorry look in his boyfriend's blue eyes.

"Liv, don't be so rude. There's nothing else" Aaron stated.

"I want something else. I hate this!" Liv shouted.

Robert held his tongue and he stood up from the table, he walked into the kitchen and he leaned on the counter.

Aaron stood up and he went over to see if Robert was okay "You okay?"

"I'm really trying, Aaron. I made chilli because I know that it's your favourite" Robert sighed.

"It's fine. And the chilli tastes amazing, you're doing great" Aaron softly said.

Robert smiled and he nodded, he walked back over to the table and he sat down with Aaron next to him.

"This tastes amazing, Robert. We'll done" Chas smiled at Robert.

"Thanks, Chas. I'm glad that you and Aaron like it" Robert smiled.

"It's hate it! I'm not gonna eat it, let's get some fish and chips" Liv said to annoy Robert.

Aaron froze on hearing those words, he gulped and he felt tears in his eyes "Just eat your dinner, Liv".

"I don't like it so I'm not gonna eat it. Just get me some fish and chips" Liv glared at Robert.

Aaron froze as he had a flashback of the worst night of his life. "Robert".

Robert knew that Gordon would buy Aaron fish and chips out of guilt. He looked at his boyfriend and he saw the fear on Aaron's face. "Aaron?"

Gordon's voice was in Aaron's head and he started to shake. "It's not my fault. It's not my fault".

Robert saw that Aaron was shaking, and he watched as the blood drained out of Aaron's face. "Chas, can you get Aaron a glass of water and a blanket?"

Chas hurried into the kitchen and she got Aaron a drink of water, she then got a blanket and she looked at Robert.

"Please don't. I don't want to, it's not my fault" Aaron said to the Gordon that was in his head.

Robert had realised what was happening, and he knew what was going to happen next. "Liv, I know that you hate me but I need you to go to your room now".

"I want fish and chips!" Liv shouted.

Aaron whimpered and he started to cry "No no no, it's not my fault!"

Robert looked at Chas "Chas, if he starts to scream, I need you to wrap the blanket around me and him. He's having a flashback and I'm gonna hold him to sooth him."

Chas nodded and she picked up the blanket, she stood next to her son and she looked at Robert. "Liv, go to your room".

"I need my dinner. It's not my fault that I don't like what Rat-face made!" Liv shouted.

Suddenly, Aaron screamed and he cried more "It's not my fault! I did nothing wrong!"

Robert quickly but gently pulled Aaron close to his body, and he held his boyfriend "Aaron, can you hear me? It's just me, it's just your Robert. It's okay".

Aaron screamed and he started to thrash around "No! Stop! Please!"

Chas quickly wrapped the blanket around Aaron and Robert, and she practically dragged Liv out of the room "Get to your room now!"

Liv stormed off upstairs and she slammed the door shut.

Robert had tears in his eyes as he held his screaming boyfriend "It's okay, Aaron. If you can hear me just know that it's okay and you're okay".

Chas rushed into the backroom, she saw that Robert was struggling to comfort Aaron. "Please help him, Robert".

Robert nodded and he kissed Aaron's head, he started to shush his boyfriend and he stroked Aaron's hair. After a minute Aaron came out of his flashback, he felt strong, loving and protective arms around him and the warmth of the blanket.

"I'm sorry" Aaron sobbed into Robert's chest.

Robert kissed Aaron's head "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's okay and I'm gonna take care of you, it's alright now Sshhh".

Aaron cried for a bit, before his eyelids became heavy and he yawned.

Robert knew that flashbacks and panic attacks often drained Aaron, he knew that Aaron would be exhausted after them "Come on. Let's go to bed".

Robert and Aaron stood up, Robert helped the younger man up the stairs and to their room. The blanket was still wrapped around the couple, and Robert helped Aaron into his pyjamas. The older man laid his boyfriend down on the bed, and he pulled the duvet up to Aaron's shoulders.

Chas stepped into her son's bedroom. She saw that Robert was sat next to Aaron on the edge of the bed, and that he was stroking his boyfriend's hair "What happened to him?"

Robert looked at Chas "He had an absence and a flashback. He's had them before and I know how to help him. Somethings trigger bad memories for him, like how somethings trigger your PTSD. He can't control it and it scares him a lot, it physically and emotionally drains him and it exhausts him. He's been sick a few times and other times he just cries" he explained.

"It's hard for you to see him go through flashbacks isn't it?" Chas asked.

Robert nodded "Yeah, he doesn't deserve to be so scared. I wish that I could just make all of his pain and insecurities disappear" he looked at Aaron and he stroked his boyfriend's hair.

"Hold him. It helps him when you hold him. Thank you for looking after my son" Chas smiled before she slowly shut the door and she walked to her bedroom.

Robert got ready for bed and he climbed into the bed, he gently pulled Aaron close and he kissed his boyfriend's head. "I'll never stop loving you, my precious Aaron".

Aaron unconsciously rolled over and snuggled up against Robert, he let out a few small groans and whimpers but he was sleeping peacefully.

Robert smiled and he held Aaron "I love you so much. You have no idea how special you really are".


	15. Behaviour and consiquences

Aaron and Robert woke up, and they immediately had a shower and got dressed. Aaron was feeling dreary and tired as he ate, his eyes felt sore and he was confused. He could not remember anything passed comforting Robert the previous night.

"Robert?", Aaron looked up at the older man.

"Yeah?", Robert replied.

"What happened last night? I can't remember anything".

Robert realised that his boyfriend did mot remember. He sighed sadly, "You were crying, you had an absence and a flashback. I comforted you and then you got tired".

Aaron nodded as it all came back to him, he felt guilty for putting his loved one through the trouble. "I'm sorry", Aaron said quietly and he could mot help the tear that fell.

Robert rubbed Aaron's back and smiled comfortingly at him, "It wasn't your fault, just remember that no matter what… I will always be here for you".

Aaron sniffed and smiled before he nodded, "Yeah, I know and thank you".

"I love you", Robert kissed Aaron's head who returned the favour.

"I love you too". Aaron said softly.

Chas walked downstairs and she smiled when she saw her son and Robert. "Hiya, sweetheart. How are you?"

Aaron smiled "Hi, mum. I'm okay now. How are you?"

"I'm alright" Chas lied.

"Do you want a drink, Chas?" Robert asked as he stood up to take his plate over to the sink.

"Could i have a glass of water please, Robert?" Chas asked.

"Sure" Robert answered and he got Chas get drink. He then walked over to the table and he put Chas's drink in front of her "Here you go" he then stood behind Aaron and he placed his hands on Aaron's shoulders.

"Thanks, love" Chas sipped her drink and then she grabbed herself some toast.

Aaron looked up at Robert "When do you have to go to work?"

"I can work at home today. I can stay with you" Robert answered.

Aaron smiled and Robert leaned down to kiss him. They shared a loving kiss and then they smiled at each other. After breakfast, Aaron helped Chas run the bar and Robert sat at the bar with his laptop to do some work. Charity turned the music up and then she looked at Chas, Chas smiled.

"Shout out to my ex. You're really quite the man, you made my heart break and that made me who I am" Chas and Charity both sang in unison.

Aaron rolled his eyes and he looked at Robert "Save me".

Robert looked at Aaron "Come and sit next to me".

Aaron walked around the bar and he sat next to Aaron. His boyfriend wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You're so beautiful" Robert whispered in Aaron ear.

"You're very handsome" Aaron whispered to Robert.

Aaron and Robert smiled and laughed as Chas and Chairs sang and danced around.

Robert and Aaron were at the bar, Robert had left his phone on the dining table in the backroom. Liv saw Robert's phone and she grinned whilst taking her tube of superglue from her pocket. Liv picked the phone up, she smeared six long lines on the back of the object so that it looked like a box with a cross. Liv placed the phone back on then table and then she pressed it down lightly before running off to wait.

After a few minutes, Robert and Aaron walked back into the backroom.

"Robert" Aaron giggled as Robert grabbed his hops and pulled him close.

Robert smirked "You're so beautiful".

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's neck "And you're gorgeous".

The couple kissed and then they fell onto the sofa. They giggled as they fooled around and kissed each other. Robert heard his phone go off and he went to see who had text him. He tried to pick up his phone. Robert's face soon turned from a smile to a frown.

"What's wrong?", Aaron asked and Robert looked at him half in disbelief and half in panic.

"My phone is stuck on top of the table". Robert answered.

Aaron scoffed and he walked over to the table reached over to try his luck, but he soon found himself in the same state as Robert.

After many failed attempts, Robert finally got a knife and pried the phone off the table, glue still attached. Aaron knew who had done it but did not say since there was way too much drama as it is. Liv was sat at the her bedroom and she was laughing to herself, whilst she thought up other ways to ruin Robert's day.

Once he had managed to get all of the glue off of the back of his phone, Robert sat down and he sighed "I know that it was Liv".

Aaron looked at Robert "I'm so sorry about Liv. You don't deserve all of this hassle".

"Come'ere" Robert smiled kindly at Aaron.

Aaron walked over to sit next to Robert and his boyfriend wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"It's fine and I'll put up with anything for you" Robert softly said.

Aaron nodded and he kissed Robert "Thank you".

"It's nothing" Robert smiled.

Aaron and Robert continued to passionately kiss for a few minutes before they made dinner. Chas and Liv ate dinner with them and Aaron washed up afterwards. Once Liv had gone to bed, Aaron and Robert grabbed a few cans of beer and they sat down to watch a movie. During the movie Robert started to kiss Aaron's neck, they soon abandoned the movie and they began to kiss. Robert let Aaron dominant him and the younger man pushed him down onto his back, Robert held onto Aaron's hips as he kissed the younger man.

"I would do anything for you" Robert said into his kiss with Aaron.

Aaron smiled "And I would do anything for you".

Aaron and Robert continued to kiss for a moment before Aaron pulled away and he looked at Robert.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah" Robert smirked.

Aaron got off of the sofa and Robert stood up, Aaron took his boyfriend's hand and he led him upstairs to their bedroom. They both had smirks on their faces and they were very loved up.

Aaron sat up in bed and he smiled at Robert "You look happy".

"I'm very happy" Robert smiled.

"You still bathing in the afterglow?" Aaron asked.

Robert sat up and he kissed Aaron "Yep. But you shine brighter than any star in the sky".

"Sobby git" Aaron smiled.

"I just like to tell my boyfriend how much I love him" Robert kissed Aaron's shoulder.

"I know that you love me. I love you so much" Aaron smiled.

"I love you too" Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron.

They bathed in the afterglow of their love for a few minutes, as they kissed and held each other. Aaron was the first to get up and to have a shower, he bad a beaming smile on his face and a stride in his step. Once Aaron walked back into their room with a towel around his waist, Robert smirked and he watched as his boyfriend got dressed.

"You watching me get dressed again?" Aaron looked over his shoulder and he looked at Robert.

"Not a crime to watch my boyfriend is it?" Robert asked.

"That's a fair point" Aaron shrugged.

Robert crawled out of bed and he walked up behind Aaron "You're so beautiful". He said as he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist.

Aaron smiled and he held onto Robert's wrists "What are you up to now, Gorgeous?"

Robert smiled and he started to kiss Aaron's neck "Nothing".

Aaron chuckled "You're always up to something".

"I'm just showing you how much I love you" Robert whispered a across Aaron's skin.

Aaron smiled and a small moans escaped from his lips as Robert kissed and sucked on his neck.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Aaron asked when he saw the bruises on Robert's biceps.

Robert lifted his head "No. I like it rough, especially when you're in charge".

Aaron nodded "I like it when you're in charge, but I like giving to you too".

Robert turned Aaron around and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I like giving to you too".

Aaron smiled and he held onto Robert's biceps. They kissed and Robert pulled Aaron against his body, they continued to kiss for a moment before Robert got dressed. Once they were both dressed and decent, they walked downstairs and they both got a drink. Whilst they were talking the door opened and Chas walked in with Liv.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Chas shouted.

Luv slouched onto the sofa and she crossed her arms "It was just a little fun".

"What have you done now?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing worth being yelled at" Liv muttered.

"She trashed the basement and she stole a bottle of vodka from the bar!" Chas exclaimed.

"Liv!" Aaron raised his voice.

"Like you never knicked booze!" Liv shouted.

"I rebelled because I didn't know any better. You've got a roof over your head, clothes on your back and food in your stomach!" Aaron shouted "I slept roof a lot of the time because it was better than being in the same house as Gordon!"

"He was nice to me. He didn't hate me" Liv shrugged.

"Go to your room. I don't want to see you until tomorrow!" Aaron shouted.

Liv ran upstairs and she slammed her bedroom door.

"She needs to learn, Aaron! Otherwise you three can find somewhere else to live!" Chas shouted at Aaron. She then walked back to he bar to serve the customers.

Aaron and Robert sat there for a moment before they looked at each other.

"She meant that. She'll kick us out if luv doesn't get her act together" Aaron stated.

"You asked about us getting a place not so long ago. We could start looking at flats" Robert suggested.

"You asking to get a flat with me?" Aaron asked.

"You asked first. But yeah" Robert took Aaron's hand in his own "Aaron Dingle, would you do me the honour of getting a flat with me?"

Aaron nodded "Yeah".

Aaron and Robert hugged before they kissed. They embraced for a minute before they fell into conversation about their relationship.

Meanwhile, Liv was behind the door leading to the stairs and she had heard everything 'Not if I can help it' she thought to herself as she began to scheme up a plot.


	16. The right moment will come

Aaron and Robert were snuggled up against each other in bed and they were asleep. But a scream woke them up, Aaron immediately jumped out of bed and he ran out of the room. Robert ran after Aaron and he ran into Chas's bedroom, his heart melted when he saw that Aaron was hugging Chas and that he was rocking his own mother back and forth.

"It's alright, Mum. Nobody's gonna hurt you" Aaron soothed.

Chas was crying and she clung on to Aaron "He was lying on the floor and my hands were covered in blood. I shot him, I killed Robert!"

Robert's heart broke when Chas told Aaron what she had dreamt.

"You didn't shoot, Robert. You caught him when he fell and that's why there was blood on your hands. It was Ross that shot Robert and nobody's gonna harm you". Aaron comforted his mum.

After a few minutes Chas fell asleep and Aaron put her back to bed. Aaron then stood up and he saw that Robert was stood in the doorway.

"It's just her PTSD. It's normal for her to be like this when something triggers it" Aaron explained.

Robert opened his arms up for Aaron "Come'ere, Aaron". The younger man walked over and hugged him. "I'm sorry that you went to prison because of me".

"It's okay." Aaron sniffled.

"Let's go back to bed and I'll hold you if you like?" Robert asked.

Aaron nodded and his breathing hitched.

"Sshh ssh it's Okay. Come on, Aaron" Robert soothed before he walked Aaron back to their bedroom. He put Aaron to bed and he climbed into bed and laid next to his boyfriend "Talk to me".

"It's gonna get worse. My mum's gonna have to go into hospital and she's gonna be having nightmares a lot" Aaron sniffled.

"I'll help you when you have nightmares and your mum's gonna be fine" Robert reassured.

"I just don't wanna see her so scared all of the time. She doesn't deserve it" Aaron started to cry.

Robert moved closer to Aaron and he held his boyfriend "Sshh it's alright. Chas will be okay, we'll get her help".

Aaron clung onto Robert "It's not fair".

Robert stroked Aaron's hair "I know, Aaron. Ssh sshh it's okay, baby. It's okay".

Aaron cried into Robert's chest "I don't want to see her so scared. I hate seeing her suffer".

Robert hated it when Aaron cried and he kissed the younger man's head "We'll get her through this. Your mum's gonna be okay".

Aaron cried for a few minutes before he fell asleep in Robert's arms.

After a restless night, the couple woke up and commenced their daily routine, before they had breakfast. During this time Liv had decided to have some fun, she thought up the best way to scare Robert. She walked into the back room and sat with the couple as they ate. Aaron could tell his sister was up to something and he watched her carefully, as she grinned from ear to ear whilst picturing Robert's reaction. It is until the words had escaped her mouth that she will realise the damage.

Liv leaned in and whispered close to Robert's ear in a low, gruff voice in an attempt to sound like a man, "You've been a naughty boy".

Aaron's eyes widened and Robert looked up in surprise, before narrowing his eyes in horror towards Aaron. Memories resurfaced in Aaron's mind and he started to tremble.

"Don't ever say that again. That's what Gordon used to say to Aaron!" Robert shouted at Liv.

"Sorry... I-I meant it as a joke... I didn't think". Liv stuttered when she realised what she had done.

Aaron opened his mouth to speak but he fell to the floor instead. His breathing was strained and his chest felt tight, he could not speak and he could not move.

"Baby!" Robert exclaimed as he stood up and rushed over to his boyfriend. He knelt down next to Aaron and he realised what was happening "It's alright, Aaron. Just force yourself to breathe and it'll be over soon".

Aaron was crying and he hung his head.

"Liv get a blanket out of the cupboard" Robert instructed. He then looked at Aaron and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend "Sshh it's alright. You did nothing wrong" he cooed as he rubbed Aaron's arm.

Liv rushed over to the cabinet and he opened the cupboard, she grabbed a blanket and she ran over to Robert.

Robert took the blanket and he wrapped it around himself and Aaron, he then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and he stroked Aaron's hair "Sshh it's okay. I'm here and I'm not gonna leave you. You're safe now".

Aaron was shaking and he was crying, he was struggling to breathe but he felt safe in Robert's arms.

After a few minutes, Aaron was alright but he held onto Robert. The older man continued to stroke his boyfriend's hair and he rocked Aaron from side to side.

"I wasn't naughty" Aaron managed to get out.

"You're right. You've done nothing wrong, I'm gonna take care of you from now on. I promise" Robert whispered.

Liv went to school but she could not stop thinking about Aaron, she began to plan how to make Robert's life a nightmare. Hopefully Aaron would not be caught in the middle of the storm again.

Robert helped Aaron over to the sofa and he laid his boyfriend down to rest. He then crouched down next to Aaron and he stroked his boyfriend's hair "You okay?"

Aaron nodded and he sighed "I'm sorry".

"Don't back daft, you have nothing to be sorry for" Robert smiled kindly at Aaron.

The door opened and Nicola stormed in, she saw Aaron and Robert and she cleared her throat to speak.

"Don't you two have somewhere to be?" Nicola glared at Robert.

"Yeah I do. Aaron doesn't have the strength to do much today, I'm staying here to be with him" Robert stated.

"You can't do that!" Nicola exclaimed.

"I just did. Bye, Nicola" Robert mocked a wave to Nicola.

An angry Nicola stormed out of the backroom and went to work.

"You didn't have to do that" Aaron stated.

Robert looked at Aaron "I know. But you're exhausted and I want to".

Aaron smiled "Thanks".

Robert kissed Aaron "It's nothing. Try and get some sleep".

Aaron nodded and he closed his eyes to rest. He was asleep after twenty minutes and Robert stayed with him for a bit. Once Aaron was fast asleep, Robert stood up and he went to wash up. After two hours Aaron woke up and he looked around, he stood up and he walked into the kitchen. He saw that Robert was leaning on the counter and that he had his hand covering his eyes.

"Robert?" Aaron asked.

Robert quickly moved his hand away from his eyes and he looked at Aaron "Did you have a nightmare?"

Aaron shook his head "No. Have you been crying?" he asked when he saw that Robert's eyes were red.

Robert forced a smile and he sniffled "I'm fine, don't worry".

Aaron walked over to Robert and he held the older man's hand "What's wrong?"

Robert kissed Aaron's hand "I was just thinking about when you had that absence and that flashback. And then you had a panic attack this morning. I just hate seeing you like that" he sniffled and his breathing hitched.

"Hey Come'ere" Aaron pulled Robert into a hug "Please don't cry".

Robert held onto Aaron's hoodie "I'm can't help it. I love you so much" he smiled.

"I love you too. You can tell me when you're upset, please don't shell away from me" Aaron softly said.

After Robert had stopped crying, the couple walked over to the sofa and they laid down so tha Aaron was lying on Robert's chest. Robert had his arm around Aaron and he was stroking his boyfriend's hair.

"I used to be scared to be this close to men" Aaron said as he snuggled up against Robert.

"That's understandable. So what changed?" Robert asked.

"I fell in love with you and you make me feel safe." Aaron answered.

Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron's head "I'll never give you any reason to be afraid of me. I'll always keep you safe".

Aaron smiled "And I'll always keep you safe". He looked up at Robert.

Aaron and Robert kissed for a few minutes before they went back to hugging. Robert's phone started to ring and he answered the call. "Hi, Bernice... five o'clock?... Alright we'll be there... see ya" Robert then looked at the picture on his phone.

Aaron looked at the picture and he smiled "I look terrible in pictures".

Robert looked at Aaron "No you don't, you look beautiful".

"Prove it" Aaron scoffed.

"Okay I will" Robert said before he opened up the gallery on his phone. He pressed on the first picture that he had of Aaron.

"You still have that picture?" Aaron asked.

"Yep. It may have been in a barn but you're still really sexy". Robert smirked.

Aaron smiled as he thought back to the day the picture had been taken.

'(The memory: Aaron and Robert in the barn, they were getting dressed after they had just made passionate love. Robert pulled his phone out of his pocket and he looked at Aaron, he saw that Aaron had no shirt on and that he was only wearing his jeans.

"I've got an idea" Robert smirked.

"That's never good" Aaron scoffed.

"Can I take a picture of you?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked at Robert "Why?"

"Because you very s3xy and I don't have any pictures of you" Robert answered.

"Fine, but then I get to take a picture of you" Aaron walked over to Robert.

"Deal" Robert smiled before he kissed Aaron.

Aaron stood with his hands in the front pockets of his jeans and he smiled.

Robert took the picture and he smiled when he saw it "Very sexy".

Aaron looked at the picture "I look stupid".

Robert put his arm around Aaron's shoulders and he pulled his boyfriend close "You look gorgeous".

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert "I get to take a picture of you now".

Robert stood in front of the wall and he smiled as he crossed his arms.

"There's something missing" Aaron said as he walked over to Robert, he unbuttoned Robert's shirt so that his pecks could be seen and then he walked back over to where he was.

Robert smiled and he put his hands in his pockets.

Aaron took the picture and they giggled as they finished getting dressed)'.

"Sentimental are you now, Sugden?" Aaron asked.

Robert smirked "I just like having special memories of you, Dingle".

Aaron smiled "You know".

Robert smiled "I know. I love you too" he kissed Aaron.

Aaron moved and he rested his head on Robert's chest, Robert held his hand and continued to stroke his hair. Over the course of the day, Aaron regained his strength but Robert made sure to stay close just in case something happened.

Aaron got a bottle of wine from the bar to give to Bernice and he changed into his black shirt. As soon as Robert saw him, he saw the smirk on Robert's face and the mischievous look in his boyfriend's eyes. "What?"

"Nothing" Robert smirked.

"You're looking at me again" Aaron stated.

"I like to look at you" Robert stated.

"That's a little weird" Aaron raised one eyebrow.

"You know that you like it" Robert crossed his arms.

"I do like it when you look at me like that" Aaron admitted.

Robert grabbed Aaron's belt and he pulled his boyfriend close, he then wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist "We've got twenty minutes until we have to go. Imagine what we could get up to in that time".

Aaron smirked and he wrapped his arms around Robert's neck "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Robert smirked "I'd like it when more if it was with you".

"We don't have time, Rob. Last time we had some fun before going out Vic didn't stop going on about how immature we are". Aaron sighed.

Robert stood up and he kissed Aaron "I could make it worth your while". He then started to kiss Aaron's neck.

Aaron moaned when he felt Robert's lips on his neck "I know that you could".

Robert pulled Aaron close and he ground himself against his boyfriend "At least let me kiss you like this".

Aaron nodded "Okay".

Robert moved and he started at Aaron's lips "I want you".

Aaron gripped Robert's blazer and he moaned "Robert".

Robert gripped Aaron's hips and he held the younger man firmly against his body.

The door opened and Liv walked in, she felt sick when she saw her brother kissing Robert "Ew, Aaron! Call the exterminator to get rid of ratface already!"

Aaron pulled away from Robert and he looked at Liv "Don't be rude, Liv" he said firmly.

"You're forcing me to go to a meal with a group of OAPs. It's not fair!" Liv shouted.

"Don't make a scene, Liv. You have no choice in this, end of!" Aaron shouted.

Liv stomped into the bar and she slammed the door behind her.

Aaron flinched when Liv slammed the door and Robert noticed. Robert kissed Aaron's shoulder and he held his boyfriend's hand. The couple and Liv walked to Bernice's house. Liv had complained since she had wanted to stay at home, but Aaron had scolded her and said that they were to eat as a family. Liv grumbled and walked into the house.

Aaron followed only to feel a hard spank to his butt. Aaron spun around, trying to be as angry and stern as possible but he failed miserably upon seeing Robert whistling innocently. Aaron shook his head and mumbled "Cheeky git" under his breath before carrying on.

After greetings and welcomes had been made, Aaron, Robert and Liv sat down and began to enjoy their meal. Liv found it all boring and instead began to question Robert about random things at first but it slowly became more and more specific.

"So... remember that time you were shot? How did it feel? Did it hurt a lot?", Liv asked as she poked at her food.

Robert was taken aback by the question and was lost for words. "I try not to think about that night".

"Did your blood spurt out everywhere? Did you say anything? Did you see Aaron shoot you?" Liv asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. But no... it was not Aaron. I hated myself for thinking that Aaron had shot me" Robert admitted.

Aaron held Robert's hand "Hey it's okay. You don't need to talk about any of it" he then looked at Liv "We're not talking about this, Liv. Just finish your dinner." He then picked up his knife and fork again.

"Are you scared to go out at night? Do loud noises scare you? The guy could come back and finish you off. That puts me and Aaron in danger. Did you die when you were shot?" Liv asked.

A fork clattered against A plate and Aaron pointed sternly at Liv, "Home! Bed! Now!"

Liv rolled her eyes, "Finally! I thought I'd be stuck here all night!" Liv got up and left, leaving the couple to finish eating in peace.

"I'm so sorry about that, Diana" Aaron apologised to Diane.

"Its fine, Love. The wine you brought makes up for it all" Diane smiled.

Aaron nodded but he still felt embarrassed and awkward.

Robert placed a hand on Aaron's thigh and He began to stroke his boyfriend's leg. It was assuring, but also a massive turn on for the younger man... and Robert knew it.

"What even attracted you to Aaron, Robert? No one really expected you two to be relationship material" Doug asked.

Diane kicked Doug's leg to scold him.

Aaron bit the skin under his bottom lip and he tensed up. He felt out of place and he desperately wanted Robert to reassure him that he was alright.

Robert felt Aaron tense up and he thought for a second "His eyes, his lips, his build, his big heart, his bravery and his stubbornness" he answered.

Aaron looked at Robert and he held his boyfriend's hand.

Robert looked into Aaron's eyes and he smiled "As well as the fact that he was something that I desperately wanted, but I couldn't have him. That was until I told him that I loved him and he said it back to me, that was when I knew that he was mine and that I was his".

Aaron smiled and he squeezed Robert's hand.

"That's so cute" A drunk Bernice crooned.

Andy rolled his eyes "I'm gonna get Bernice home, Diane. Thank you for inviting us". He then helped Bernice home.

"Aaron, you're twenty four aren't you?" Diane asked.

Aaron nodded "Yeah".

"Do you have any plans for your twenty fifth?" Diane asked.

"I've never really made a big deal about my birthday. I've not planned to do anything that day" Aaron answered.

"That will be changing. You've got me now" Robert smiled at Aaron.

Aaron smiled at Robert.

Everyone engaged in convocation until it was time to go home. Aaron and Robert walked in through the back door and they kissed. Aaron took Robert's hand and he led his boyfriend upstairs, they shut their bedroom door before Aaron laid down on the bed. Robert crawled onto the bed and he smirked as he leaned over Aaron.


	17. The best thing I have is you

Aaron woke up and he smiled when he realised that he was in Robert's arms, he sighed happily and he snuggled into Robert's chest. His smile grew when he felt his boyfriend's hand move and started to stroke his hair.

Robert kissed Aaron's head, before he continued to stroke his boyfriend's curly brown hair "You okay?"

"Yeah. You?" Aaron looked up a Robert.

"Yeah, seeing you makes me smile" Robert smiled before he kissed Aaron's forehead.

"Did you mean what you said at dinner last night?" Aaron asked.

"Every word" Robert Answered softly.

They shared a moment that consisted of them just gazing into each other's eyes, but it was rudely interrupted by everyone in the house shouting the odds at each other.

"Good luck" Aaron and Robert said in unison to each other, before they both pulled themselves out of their bed. They went about their normal morning routines and then they walked downstairs, they were laughing and joking around but their smiles soon faded when they saw that everyone was arguing.

"I'll make the toast" Robert said before he kissed Aaron on the cheek.

"I'll make the coffees" Aaron nodded.

Aaron and Robert walked into the kitchen and they started to prepare their breakfasts. Liv was shouting at Chas, Chas was shouting at Charity, Charity was shouting at Noah and Noah was shouting at Liv to give him the IPad. Aaron's anxiety was gradually rising because of the shouting, Robert noticed that Aaron seemed to be trying to distance himself.

"Why can't I go to Gabby's tonight?" Liv shouted.

"I need you behind the bar!" Chas shouted at Charity.

"Noah, hurry up! You're gonna be late!" Charity shouted.

"Liv, pass me the IPad will ya?" Noah shouted.

Out of a burst of anger Liv threw a glass and it landed at Aaron's feet. Aaron panicked when he heard the loud smash of the glass breaking, he stumbled, he fell onto the floor and he started to hyperventilate.

Robert quickly turned around he knelt down next to his boyfriend "Aaron?" he placed a hand on his boyfriend's arm.

Aaron had a flashback from when he was younger, he became scared and he jerked his arm away from Robert "No! Leave me alone!"

Robert realised what had happened and he stroked Aaron's hair "It's okay, Aaron. It's me, it's Robert. You're safe and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you" he pulled Aaron into a hug and he shushed his boyfriend until Aaron calmed down.

Chas heard that Aaron was hyperventilating and she saw that Robert was soothing him "Aaron? Sweetheart?"

"He's alright. The glass smashing made him panic. Can you get everyone out of here please?" Robert looked at Chas, he then kissed Aaron's head "I've got you, babe. It's okay".

Chas ushered everyone out of the backroom and Robert helped Aaron up. Robert held his boyfriend close until Aaron had fully calmed down and then Aaron pulled away.

"I'm okay" Aaron slowly exhaled.

"I'll clean the glass up. Go and have some breakfast" Robert kissed Aaron's forehead.

Aaron walked over to the table to eat his breakfast, whilst Robert crouched down with a dustpan and p brush to clean up the broken glass. Aaron put his head in his hands and he sighed, after a moment he felt a hand on his shoulder and he held it.

"Breathe" Robert reminded Aaron.

Aaron concentrated on his breathing for a moment "Why am I like this?"

"Nothing's wrong with who you are. You just have anxiety more than some people, but we'll find a way to mange it" Robert reassured.

Aaron lifted his head and he looked up at Robert "You swear?"

Robert sat next to Aaron and he cradled Aaron's face in his hands "On my life".

Aaron moved and he buried his face into Robert's shoulder. Robert wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulders and he placed his other hand on the back of Aaron's head. Robert kissed Aaron's head and he held the younger man for a few minutes.

After a while Aaron and Robert went to work and they saw that Adam was already at the yard. Aaron went to scrap a car whilst Robert did some work in the portercabin, Adam was sat at his desk and he was very bored and he was rocking back and forth on his chair.

Aaron walked into the portercabin and he saw what Adam was doing "Most accidents in the work place happen, because equipment has been left out or a person is not doing the job correctly".

"Whatever, Dingle lad" Adam rolled his eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Aaron sat at his desk and he rolled his sleeve up.

Robert looked up and he saw the cut on Aaron's arm "What happened?" he stood up and he walked over to Aaron.

"A piece of metal cut my arm. I'm fine" Aaron answered.

Robert immediately started to clean the cut and he bandaged it up "It's not deep".

Whilst Robert was tending to he cut on Aaron's wrist, Adam's chair fell backwards and he hit his cheap.

"Fuck!" Adam shouted.

"I warned you" Aaron stated.

"Very funny, mate!" Adam shouted.

Aaron stood up and he walked over to Adam, he helped his best mate up and he patted his back "You okay?"

"No. Vic's pissed at me and I've done nothing wrong" Adam sulked.

"You forgot your anniversary and you were late for your date with her, Adam. I'd be annoyed at Robert if it was me" Aaron stated.

Robert walked up behind Aaron and he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist "I'll make sure never forget about anything and never to be late for any of our dates".

Aaron smiled and he held onto Robert's wrists "Good".

Once Adam had reassured Aaron and Robert that he was fine, Aaron walked outside to finish work. After a few hours Aaron and Robert drove home, they walked in through the back way and Robert immediately started to kiss Aaron's neck.

Aaron smiled when Robert held onto his hips "What are you doing?"

"Giving my gorgeous boyfriend some attention" Robert answered and then he rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder.

"You okay?" Aaron asked.

"Never better. I have everything that I've even wanted" Robert smiled.

Aaron smiled "Same here".

"I have nothing when I don't have you. You're my whole life" Robert nuzzled into Aaron's neck.

Aaron held onto Robert's hands and he grinned "You mean everything to me".

Robert I love you more than anything in the world" Robert whispered.

"I love you more than you'll ever know" Aaron whispered.

"What do you wanna do?" Robert asked.

"It sounds cheesy but I just wanna to snuggle up of the sofa with you for a bit" Aaron scoffed.

"It's not cheesy." Robert lifted his head and he turned Aaron around, he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist "It's perfect. Just like you are".

Aaron smiled and he held onto Robert's upper arms, he leaned in to kiss the older man and then they smiled at each other.

Aaron and Robert had a few minutes to relax on the coach with each other, Robert was lying down and he had his head on Aaron's leg and he was holding his boyfriend's hand. Aaron looked down and he smiled at Robert, he started to stroke Robert's hand with his thumb and Robert smiled.

The peacefulness was soon disturbed when the sound of shouting could be heard from the pub. Robert sat up so that Aaron could stand up, he sighed as he watched the younger man walk out of the room and he laid back down. Robert pulled the blanket over himself and he closed his eyes to have a nap.

Aaron walked into the pub, he saw that Tracy and Layla were arguing. "Mum, what's going on?" he asked Chas.

"Tracy thinks that Layla is trying to seduce David, but Layla is trying to state the fact that she is with Pete." Chas looked at Aaron.

Aaron nodded and he leaned on the bar "I swear to god that this village is like one of those rubbish television soaps that you're always watching".

"EastEnders is not rubbish. I remember crying when my favourite couple left" Chas explained "I loved Chryed." She added.

Aaron laughed and he shook his head. "Is that a shipping name?'

"Yes. Christian and Syed." Chas then smiled "But you and Robert have the best shipping name. Robron".

Aaron smiled "Robert loves the fact that we have a shipping name".

"I can manage this place. Go and spend some time with Robert" Chas rubbed Aaron's arm.

"Okay. Shout for us if you need help" Aaron said before he walked back to the backroom, he opened the door and he saw that Robert was lying on the sofa, he smiled and he walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

Robert opened his eyes and he smiled when Aaron walked towards him "Beautiful".

Aaron smiled "Handsome".

Robert sat up and Aaron sat on the sofa, the older man laid down and he rested his head on Aaron's leg "Do I have to share you?"

Aaron shook his head "Nope. I'm all yours".

Robert smirked and he held Aaron's hand "That's the best thing that I've heard all day".


	18. No one else No one ever

Aaron and Robert woke up the next morning, Aaron was the first awake, he watched his boyfriend's chest fall and rise. Aaron loved moments like these, he could watch his Robert knowing that he was safe.

Robert opened his eyes and he smirked, before he kissed Aaron's forehead, "Morning, my sexy Grease monkey".

Aaron smiled back and he hugged Robert "Morning, Gorgeous ".

Robert clung onto Aaron, wanting nothing more than just to lie there with him "You get more and more beautiful everyday".

"I just want to stay here with you" Aaron smiled.

"And I just want to stay here and hold you" Robert smiled.

"AARON!" Liv's voice boomed up the stairs.

Robert rolled his eyes "And the moments gone".

Aaron sighed in agitation before he yelled "Give me a minute!".

Reluctantly, Aaron got up and got dressed before giving Robert a kiss and going to see what Liv wanted. When Robert finally got downstairs, he found that Liv had gotten Aaron to help her with her homework.

Robert walked over and he kissed Aaron's head "You okay?"

"Yeah. Are you any good at maths?" Aaron asked.

"I guess so" Robert answered.

"What's 2x - 4y = 9?" Aaron asked.

Robert looked at the question and he did the a method to work it out "X=4.5+2y".

"Thank you, Gorgeous" Aaron smiled and he tilted his head back.

Robert kissed Aaron "No problem".

Aaron smiled and he went back to helping Liv with her homework.

Robert made himself and Aaron some toast and he made the coffees, he stood in the kitchen and he went on his phone for a bit. He smiled when he felt hands on his chest and he looked up "What you up to?" he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist.

Aaron smiled "Nothing".

Robert kissed Aaron "I don't believe you".

"I just wanted to be close to you" Aaron whispered.

Robert smiled "That's fine with me".

Aaron smiled and Robert pulled him into a hug. Aaron gripped the back of Robert's cardigan, the older man felt how tense his boyfriend was and he rubbed his back.

"Hey, what's up?" Robert asked.

"Nothing" Aaron lied.

"You sure?" Robert rubbed Aaron's back.

"I'll tell you later" Aaron whispered.

Robert kissed Aaron's neck "Okay".

Aaron pulled away from Robert and he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, before he went to do some work on his laptop.

Robert gave Aaron a his before he left for work, Liv went out to hang out with gabby and then Aaron drive to the scrapyard. Aaron walked into the portercabin and he sat at his desk and he did some paperwork, but Robert noticed that the younger man was practically falling asleep.

Robert walked over and he sat on Aaron's desk "You're shattered".

"I'm fine" Aaron yawned.

"Aaron" Robert said firmly.

Aaron looked at Robert "I'm worried about you and my mum".

"You don't have to worry about me." Robert kindly said.

Aaron rested his head on Robert's leg and he sighed "I'm scared that I'm gonna end up driving you away".

Robert rubbed Aaron's back "That's never gonna happen. I'm always gonna be with you".

Aaron nodded "I'm sorry that Liv keeps causing you trouble. I'm sorry that my mum's screaming wakes you up at night" he apologised.

"Hey" Robert held Aaron's hand and he rubbed his boyfriend's back "The only person that I'm worried about is you. You don't need to apologise for anything. It's when you wake up screaming at night that I worry. You've got nothing to apologise for".

Aaron nodded "Okay".

After a few minutes Aaron lifted his head and he looked at Robert, he stood up and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist and he smiled at the brunette, he pulled Aaron close and they kissed. As their kiss grew more passionate, Robert stood up and he pulled Aaron against his body. Aaron kissed Robert back and he groaned when he felt Robert place a hand on his bum.

Robert pushed Aaron up against a wall and he looked the younger man up and down "Someone's excited".

Aaron smirked and then he pushed Robert up against a wall "I could say the same thing about you".

Robert smirked and he gripped Aaron's hips "And you'd be right".

Aaron and Robert kissed again and Aaron pushed Robert's jacket off of his shoulders. It felt hot and Robert was turned on more at the fact that Aaron was sweating.

Aaron stood up and he fastened up his belt before he pulled his top on. "You okay?"

Robert pulled his jeans up "I'm great".

"Ego" Aaron joked.

Robert walked up behind Aaron "Are you okay?" he asked as he placed his hands on Aaron's hips.

"Yeah" Aaron nodded.

"You trust me right?" Robert asked.

Aaron turned around and he held onto Robert's upper arms "More than anyone".

Robert kissed Aaron and then he pulled the younger man into a hug "I'm sorry for always letting you down all of the time".

Aaron held Robert and he rubbed his boyfriend's back "You don't".

"That's not what everyone else thinks. It's my fault that everyone hates me. Liv hates me" Robert sighed.

Aaron kissed Robert's shoulder "No one else matters, you've got me and you've got your family. Don't worry Liv, she grow to like you".

Robert nodded and he nuzzled into Aaron's neck "Okay".

They held each other a pin an embrace for a few moments before they drove home. Robert sat down to do some work on his laptop whilst Aaron made dinner. After some time, Robert became bored and he looked at Aaron. The blonde man smiled and he sighed happily as he watched his boyfriend.

Aaron looked at Robert and he gave him a half smile "What are you smiling at?"

"You and only you. Nobody else matters or comes close to how much I love you" Robert answered.

Aaron smiled "I'm not that special".

Robert stood up and he walked over to Aaron "Oh I beg to differ" he said as he wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist "You're the most special person in the whole world. And you're very special to me".

Aaron smiled "Am I?"

Robert started to kiss Aaron's neck "Yes you are".

Aaron turned around and he wrapped his arms around Robert's waist "You'll always be mine right?"

"I'll always be yours and you'll always be my Aaron. No one else" Robert softly said.

Aaron smiled "No one ever".

Robert smiled and he pulled his boyfriend into a kiss "No one else, no one ever" he whispered when their lips parted.

The door opened and Lisa walked in with Zak, they sat down and they looked at Aaron and Robert.

Aaron looked at Zak and Lisa "Hey, uncle Zak and Lis".

"Hiya, Love. Your mum said that we'd find you and Robert here" Lisa smiled.

"We're in need of some help around the farm. Are you able to drop by and lend a hand?" Zak asked.

"Sure. We can come now if you want" Aaron shrugged but then he felt Robert pinch his side.

"Thanks, Love. We'll see you at the farm then" Lisa smiled before she stood up.

Zak and Lisa walked out of the pub and Aaron turned around to look at Robert.

"Ow" Aaron raised both of his eyebrows.

"I hate getting my hands dirty" Robert stated.

"But you like having a dirty mind?" Aaron asked.

"In my mind you're shirtless and on top of me. That's very different" Robert rolled his eyes.

"Behave and I might do that tonight" Aaron then walked out of the backdoor.

Robert uncrossed his arms and he smirked "Deal" he then jogged out of the pub and he caught up with Aaron.


	19. Is that a good or a bad thing?

Robert woke up, his shoulders hurting and his legs seizing up on him. The older man winced and waited for his legs to relax before turning and smiling at the young man beside him.

Aaron began to stir and turned over to look up at the older man.

"Morning, Beautiful", Robert greeted his newly awoken boyfriend.

Aaron mumbled something before yawning and saying, "Morning".

Robert chuckled and he stroked Aaron's hair, "I still haven't forgiven you... for making me work so much yesterday".

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Get over it already, you big baby! Unless you want to do some more work today too?"

Robert's eyes widened, "Hell no!"

Aaron laughed and he got out of bed to have a shower and to get dressed. Robert followed after and soon they were both heading down the stairs to the pub. They both sat down in the backroom to have toast and orange juice but someone had put holes in the rim of Robert's cup... the juice spilled all over Robert's top.

"Why and who?", Robert inquired whilst staring down at his top.

Aaron laughed, "Probably Liv, it is hilarious though".

Chas walked by, grinning, "Nope, Liv popped out with a friend for a sleepover yesterday".

Robert was silently panicking that someone hated him with deep passion.

Aaron watched his mum suspiciously before finishing his breakfast.

"Go and change your top and then we'll get some fresh air", Aaron said whilst eyeing his mother with great suspicion.

Robert sighed and nodded before running up the stairs to change.

Aaron waited patiently whilst keeping his mother within sight. Once Robert was ready, both he and Aaron walked out of the pub and towards the park where they took a walk through the place and sat down on a bench.

"Are you okay?", Robert asked, looking into Aaron's eyes for the answer.

Aaron looked up and grinned "I'm with you, I'm perfect".

Robert chuckled "Yeah, never forget that."

Aaron held Robert's hand "I won't".

Robert smiled "Come'ere, Aaron".

Aaron moved closer to Robert and his boyfriend kissed him "Never forget that I love you".

Robert smiled "I won't. The same goes for you".

Aaron smiled "I'll never forget".

After a few minutes they walked back into the pub and they walked through to the backroom. They caught Chas hilt she was hiding wumpy customs everywhere.

"Well played, mum. We'll played" Aaron smirked.

Chas jumped and she straightened up and she smiled awkwardly "Oops. You caught me".

"Points to you for being sneaky though" Robert smiled.

They all laughed and they joked about the harmless pranks that Chas had pulled. Aaron did some work on his laptop and Robert was sat next to him, the older man looked around and he saw that Chas was not looking at him or Aaron. He put his hand under the table and he placed it on Aaron's thigh. Aaron looked at Robert and he saw that look in his boyfriend's eyes. He opened his legs a bit and Robert slid his hand closer to what he wanted. Aaron closed his eyes when he felt Robert's hand touch him and he held in moans, Robert smiled and he started to massage Aaron through his jeans. Aaron let out silent gasps and he wanted more.

"How does cottage pie sound?" Chas asked.

Robert lifted his hand off of Aaron and the younger man returned to doing his work. Chas turned around and she looked at the couple, she had no idea what they had just been doing.

"Sounds good, mum" Aaron answered.

"Can't wait" Robert answered.

"It's a plan then" Chas smiled she then started to cook.

Aaron and Robert sat down on the sofa and they snuggled up to watch TV whilst Chas made dinner.

Aaron and Robert were sat in the backroom and they were kissing, Robert had his hand on Aaron's waist and the younger man had he hand on Robert's shoulder. They were trying to keep their passion to a minimum because Chas was in the kitchen, but hey were starting to lose control.

Aaron and Robert heard a loud bang and Chas screamed, they jumped off of he sofa and they ran into the kitchen.

"Mum?" Aaron asked.

"I blew up the oven!" Chas exclaimed.

They all looked at the oven and they stared at it, Robert walked over to it and he turned it off. Robert opened the door of the oven and he started to laugh.

"Looks like your plan for dinner has blown up in your face" Robert joked.

Aaron and Chas started to laugh when they saw that the cottage pie had exploded all over the oven.

"How does Chinese sound?" Chas asked.

Robert walked over to Aaron and he kissed the younger man "Sounds good".

"Get a bottle of wine or something for all of us, I'll order the food" Chas smiled.

Aaron and Robert got a bottle of wine from the bar and then they walked into the backroom. Liv called Aaron and said that she was spending the night at her friend's again. Robert put his arm around Aaron's waist and he pulled his boyfriend into a kiss.

Robert moved his hands and he slapped Aaron's bum.

Aaron giggled and he pulled back from kissing Robert "Rob, you dirty minded son of a bitch".

Robert smirked and he chuckled "That sounds about right".

"You're looking at me like that again" Aaron smirked.

"Like what?" Robert asked.

"Like I'm the most valuable thing in the world and you want something really badly" Aaron answered.

"Well..." Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist and he pulled his boyfriend against his body "You are the most valuable thing ever, because you're very precious to me. And..." he picked Aaron up.

Aaron laughed when Robert picked him up "Rob!" he wrapped his legs around his boyfriend and he wrapped his arms around Robert's neck.

"I love you so much. I really want you" Robert smiled at his boyfriend.

"I love you too. I want you too" Aaron smirked.

Robert carried Aaron over to the sofa and they fell onto it, Aaron had his legs wrapped around Robert and his boyfriend started to kiss him. It sent a shiver of excitement through Aaron's boy as he kissed Robert.

Robert started to grind himself against Aaron, he smirked when the younger man groaned. He felt Aaron's hard on twitch and he moaned as he stimulated himself and his boyfriend.

Aaron gripped Robert's hair in the kinky way that Robert liked, he moaned when he felt how aroused Robert was and he smirked "You like it when I do that don't you?"

"Yeah, but I know what you really like" Robert lowered his head and he started to kiss Aaron's neck, he slid his hand under his boyfriend's top and he started to stroke Aaron's left nipples.

Aaron moaned when Robert pinched his nipples "Fuck".

Robert lightly sucked on Aaron's neck as he continued to grind against his boyfriend.

They continued to fool around until they both met their climaxes, Robert collapsed on top of Aaron and he smiled when hey younger man wrapped his arms around him. Robert sighed happily as he breathed in Aaron's scent, he stroked Aaron's chest through his shirt and his kissed his boyfriend's chest.

"You're my everything" Robert said in a soft voice.

"And you're my whole world" Aaron softly spoke as he stroked Robert's hair.

They stayed like that for ten minutes, before they walked upstairs to have showers and to get their pyjamas on. Robert pulled on his dressing gown and he looked at Aaron, he smiled when he saw that Aaron's hair was fluffy and curly and that he was wearing one of Robert's jumpers.

"You like to steel my clothes don't you?" Robert asked.

Aaron looked at Robert "You know that I get cold at night sometimes".

Robert walked over to Aaron and he held his hands, his boyfriend's hands were cold so he held them in between both of his hands to warm them up "Cold hands warm heart".

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert "You've got a big heart too".

"I'm not as good as you are" Robert sighed.

Aaron pulled his hands out of Robert's hands and he hugged his boyfriend "You're amazing. Never forget that you're brilliant".

Robert held Aaron and he kissed his boyfriend's shoulder "Never forget how special you are".

The ate dinner with Chas and then they all watched a movie, before they went to bed. Chas struggled to sleep through the night and Aaron woke up from a nightmare at 3am. Robert calmed Aaron and he spent a few minutes just comforting his boyfriend, Aaron fell asleep in his arms and he held Aaron close until morning.


	20. Sticking around for his sake

Aaron was stood on the bridge to get away from everything, the sound of the stream and the wind was relaxing and he was completely relaxed. That was until he felt arms slowly wrap around his waist and he smiled, he held onto the wrists of the other person and he felt soft lips on his neck.

"Sugden" Aaron addressed.

"Dingle" Robert rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder.

"I need to find a better hiding spade" Aaron smiled.

"I'll always find you no matter what." Robert whispered.

"I'm sorry about last night" Aaron apologised.

"Don't apologies for having nightmares. It's not your fault" Robert soothed.

"I literally kicked you out of bed. I'm so sorry" Aaron sniffled.

Robert turned his boyfriend around and he pulled him into a hug "It's okay, I'm not mad at you and I understand that they scare you. It's okay".

Aaron gripped Robert's jacket and he melted against the older man "I'm always tired. I'm not sleeping enough".

Robert kissed Aaron's head "It's know, Aaron. I'll get you through this, it'll be okay".

They hugged for a bit before they walked back to the Woolpack, they had dinner before they went to bed. But the night before was about to be repeated.

Aaron woke up, tears running down his face, he saw that Robert was hanging over him with a worried expression.

"Are you alright?" Robert asked.

But Aaron could not answer, he could only choke on his tears as many emotions overrode his being; fear, distress, pain and sadness. Aaron shivered violently as he sobbed, unable to speak as he whimpered.

Robert took Aaron in his arms, upon realising that his loved one was having a breakdown. "Shh", Robert said gently, rocking his boyfriend , "It's okay, I'm here".

Aaron managed to calm himself down a fraction as he sobbed, just enough to blurt out, "H-he hurt me! C-cut my ch-est".

Robert's eyes widened as he remembered the many scars Aaron had given himself, he had thought all of them were due to self harm... but now he knew what had started it all off. Robert stroked Aaron's hair, helping his boyfriend to calm himself, "It's okay, he's not here anymore".

"It's never gonna end. He's still in my head" Aaron sobbed.

Robert kissed Aaron's head "Sshh you'll find a way to let them go. It'll be alright, I've got you".

Aaron buried his face into Robert's chest and he clung onto the older man "Can you just hold me like this for a bit?"

Robert nodded "Okay, anything for you".

Aaron snuggled up in Robert's arms and he let out a shuddery breath "You're the best.

Robert smiled "So are you".

Chas woke up at 8am and she walked downstairs, she put the kettle on. She walked into the living room and she saw that Aaron was lying on the sofa in Robert's arms. "Aaron?" she rushed over and she knelt down next to the sofa.

Aaron opened his eyes and he looked at his mum "Hi, mum".

"He had a nightmare and he couldn't get back to sleep. I found him down here" Robert explained.

"Oh, Sweetheart" Chas stroked Aaron's hair.

Aaron smiled "I'm okay. I just need to sleep".

Chas nodded and she looked at Robert "Look after my boy".

Robert nodded and he rubbed Aaron's upper arm, he looked down at his boyfriend and he smiled at him "Close your eyes for a bit. I'll be here to protect you".

Aaron nodded and he closed his eyes.

Only five minutes had passed, when the sound of someone stomping down the stairs caused Aaron to open his eyes. The younger man looked up at his boyfriend and Robert stroked his hair, Liv walked over to the table and she sat down.

"What horror movie were you two watching last night? I could hear the TV from my room" Liv scoffed.

"We didn't watch a movie. I had a nightmare" Aaron answered.

"What did you dream about? Being six feet under?" Liv scoffed.

Aaron said nothing, he just closed his eyes and he tried to go to sleep.

"I want pizza tonight" Liv informed.

"We had pizza last night, Liv" Aaron sighed.

"You mean that frizzbie that rat face stuffed in out faces last night? I want real pizza tonight" Liv stubbornly said.

Aaron rolled over onto his side and he rested his head on Robert's lap "No, Liv. You'll eat what you're given".

"I won't eat it!" Liv yelled.

Aaron opened his eyes and he looked up at Robert.

Robert saw the look in Aaron's eyes that told him that something was wrong. He stroked his boyfriend's hair and he held his hand "Try not to think about it. You're here now and he can't do anything to ruin that".

Aaron nodded and he closed his eyes "It's either what we have for dinner or nothing. It's your choice, Liv".

Liv glared at Aaron before she stopped out of the pub to go to school.

Aaron opened his eyes and he sighed "She hates me".

"No she doesn't. She's a kid that is just as stubborn as you, she just likes getting her own way" Robert assured.

Aaron curled up "It reminded me about what happened".

Chas looked at her son and her heart broke when she realised what he had meant. All she wanted to do was to protect her baby boy, but she knew that Robert would comfort Aaron.

"Nothing's gonna happen to you, you're okay now and I won't let anything happen to you" Robert soothed.

Aaron smiled and he closed his eyes to go to sleep for a bit. He fell into a peaceful slumber after a few minutes as Robert soothingly rubbed his back.

"Does he have nightmare every night?" Chas asked.

Robert looked at Chas "Not anymore, it's every couple of nights now. But he's not been sleeping well, he's overworking his brain too much. He struggles to handle stuff most days, he hides it though".

"Does he open up to you about things?" Chas asked.

"Yeah, but I know what there's something wrong." Robert answered.

"My whole world came crashing down when he told me what happened. I blame myself for all of it" Chas sighed.

"My world came crashing down too. He doesn't blame you and he doesn't blame himself as much anymore, neither of you were to blame" Robert assured.

Chas smiled at Robert "You really care about him don't you? You really love him?"

Robert smiled "More than anything" he then looked down at Aaron "He's my everything".

"How long before he's okay?" Chas asked.

"A few hours. His nightmare was very bad last night, he'll be okay in a bit though" Robert nodded.

"Is he okay?" Chas looked at her sleeping son.

"Sometimes he is... sometimes he isn't. He just needs us to be there for him when he isn't okay" Robert softly said as he gently rubbed Aaron's back.

Chas nodded and she smiled "I'll always be with him. And you better stick around too".

Robert smiled "I intend to." He then looked at Aaron "I'll never leave him".


	21. Escaping for an hour or two

One week had passed and Aaron had been alright for all of that time. But something always happens...

Robert woke up in the morning and he saw that Aaron was still asleep next to him. He yawned and scratched his chin, feeling something hairy on his face. Confused, Robert stood up and walked to the mirror, he stared in horror as he examined the white haired beard on his chin and cheeks. Luckily Robert found it to be a glue on beard that had been stuck onto his face with a cheap glue stick. Robert went to wash his face, he did not notice that one of his beloved pictures of him and Aaron was missing. He washed his face and turned to go to the toilet, gasping when he found a glass ornament given to him by Vic for his birthday, smashed and left to sink in the toilet water. Robert fished the pieces out the water and, with a sad expression, he turned to take it to the bin.

In the kitchen Robert looked out the window, to find that many of his shirts had been hung out to dry. But it was raining, and that the collar and the shoulders of all of his shirts was pink. Robert disposed of the glass before he raced outside, and he grabbed all of his shirts to bring them inside. Robert placed the shirts on the radiators in the living room to dry out, before he determined how they had become their girlish colour. That is when he noticed the fireplace had been filled with two logs and that it had been lit. Robert drew closer and what he saw broke his heart. A picture lay in the fire, the glass in the frame shattered and Robert's face had been crossed out by red marker. Robert just stood there, unmoving, not bothering to look up when Aaron came down the stairs.

"Morning babe", Aaron said as he drew closer, "What you looking at?". Aaron looked at the fire and his smile fell as he stared at the picture of himself and Robert burning away.

Liv was pressed against her bedroom door, a cruel grin on her face as she listened to the silence downstairs, waiting for Robert to snap at Aaron. But then she heard whispers and the sound of feet racing up the stairs. Liv bolted away from the door and climbed into bed so that it looked like she was asleep. The door swung open and Aaron stepped inside. Liv closed her eyes tight as she started to panic.

"Liv! I know you're awake!", Aaron said with an angry tone.

Liv sighed and opened her eyes, sitting up in bed, "What do you want?"

Aaron glared at his sister, "How dare you do that to Robert!"

Liv snorted, "What? It was a prank! You know, for laughs?"

Aaron only grew more and more angry each time Liv spoke, "It wasn't funny, you upset Robert deeply, breaking the gift from his sister? Burning the picture of us, messing with his head?"

Liv inclined her head, grinning, "He's got plenty of money so he can just go and buy another stupid piece of glass and you have plenty of pictures anyway. Plus the whole point of my prank is to mess with his head".

"That's it!", Aaron said and he grabbed Liv's laptop, unplugging it and slipping it under his arm.

"What are you doing?!", Liv protested, slipping out of bed.

"You broke Robert's stuff and upset him, I'm repaying the favour!" Aaron replied, he picked up Liv's phone and carried the stuff out of her room, "You're grounded!"

Liv ran over to her bedroom door "I hate you!" she shouted before she slammed it shut. She then turned her music on and she sat in a sulk on her bed.

Robert looked up when Aaron walked into the backroom and he watched as Aaron put Liv's stuff on the dining table "I heard what she shouted at you just now".

Aaron sighed and he leaned against the wall where the large cabinet was "I think that the whole village heard it".

"I think that it'll be best if I slept at Vic's house tonight. I can't keep dealing with all of this" Robert sighed.

Aaron walked over to Robert "I'm sorry about Liv. I'll pay for everything that's damaged".

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist "Don't worry about it. I've got to go to work so I'll see you in a bit, yeah?"

Aaron had his hands on Robert's chest and he nodded "Yeah".

Robert kissed Aaron before he left for work, he drove to the scrapyard and he busied himself with paperwork.

Aaron fished out the nearly destroyed picture frame out of the fireplace, and he placed it on the side. He then got to work on trying to get Robert's shirts back to their original colour. It took an hour but he managed it and then he folded them up for his boyfriend. Liv had left to go to school and he soon left to go to work, he drove up to the scrapyard and he got out of his car. He walked into the portercabin and he grabbed his neon vest before he walked outside.

Robert looked out of the window and he watched as Aaron scrapped a car. He felt the need to go out and make sure that the younger man was alright. He stood up and he walked out of the portercabin, he walked up to Aaron and he embraced him from behind.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, just tired" Aaron answered.

Robert kissed Aaron's neck "I'm sorry if I upset you earlier".

Aaron shook his head "You didn't. I just didn't get ad much sleep last night".

Robert rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder "Do you fancy going out during lunch? We could go to town for a coffee or something".

Aaron tuned his head and he smiled "I'd like that".

Robert smiled and he lifted his head to kiss Aaron, he had his arms wrapped around the younger man's waist and he then kissed his neck. They stayed like that for a while before Robert walked back into the portercabin to finish his work, all the while Aaron leaned against the car and he slowly inhaled and exhaled as he tried to cope with the sharp pain in his head.

Lunch soon came round and the couple left for a coffee. They drove to town and they went to a café for a coffee. The café was packed and Robert only just managed to find a free table, before a group of teenagers that were skiving off of school walked in. Aaron got the coffees and he met Robert at the table afterwards.

"Did you have any more trouble with Liv after I left?", Robert asked.

Aaron shook his head and smiled "No. I'm so sorry about those pranks that she played on you. I'll pay for everything".

Robert smiled fondly at his boyfriend and he held his hand "Don't worry about it. I've got a copy of that picture of us on my phone."

"I'm really sorry" Aaron apologised.

Robert kissed Aaron's hand "Don't apologies for anything that happened today. Shit happens".

Aaron smiled but he still had one question that still lingered in his head. 'Am I going to lose him?'


	22. Running back to him

Robert made dinner for Aaron, Chas and Liv that night, he also watched a movie with Aaron and Chas. Aaron was snuggled up against him and he hand his head on his shoulder. Robert had his arm around Aaron's shoulders and he stroked his boyfriend's bicep with his thumb. Being able to spend time with Aaron like his was precious to Robert, it warmed his heat to know that Aaron trusted him.

When the movie had ended, Aaron and Robert walked upstairs, and Robert packed some stuff to spend the night at his sister's house. Aaron did not want Robert to go because he was scared that he would not come back. There was also another reason.

"Do you have to go?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. I can't keep dealing with Liv's pranks all day everyday. It's draining" Robert answered.

Aaron sniffled and he nodded "Alright."

Robert walked over to Aaron and he placed his hands on the younger man's hips "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you".

Aaron smiled "I love you".

Robert kissed Aaron and the younger man kissed him back. After a few moments Robert grabbed his bag and he walked downstairs, he nodded at Chas and she nodded back at him "Call me if he has a nightmare or if something happens. I'll be here in a shot".

"Will do. See you soon" Chas smiled.

Robert smiled "See ya, Chas".

Robert left and he walked to Victoria's house. But Aaron stood in his bedroom for a few minutes before he got ready for bed, he turned the bedside lamps on before he walked over to the light switch next to the door. He turned the big light off and he walked over to his bed. He pulled the duvet up to his chin and he rolled onto his side, he curled up and he tried to fight his childhood fears of the dark.

"He can't get me. He's in prison and I'm safe" Aaron said to himself before he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Chas locked up the pub and the house and she turned off all of the lights before she went up to bed. She changed into her pyjamas, she brushed her teeth, and then she brushed her hair before he climbed into her bed and she fell asleep.

"Robert! Robert, come back!" came a scream.

Chas woke up to the sound of her son screaming and she pulled on her dressing gown before she ran to his room. She ran into Aaron's bedroom and she heard his agonising screaming before she saw that her son was thrashing around in his bed. She ran over and she pulled her phone out of her pocket, she called Robert as she tried to shake her son awake.

"Hello?" Robert asked.

"Robert, get here as quick as you can! Aaron's having a nightmare!" Chas exclaimed, she then looked at her son "Aaron, It's alright, Sweetheart. Darling, wake up!"

"No! Robert, come back! Robert, please don't leave me with him!" Aaron screamed.

Robert heard the sound of Aaron screaming and he jumped out of bed, before he pulled on his shoes "I'm on my way!" He then ran out of the house and he sprinted towards the pub.

Chas put her phone down and she held onto Aaron's shoulders "Sweetheart, wake up! Aaron!"

Aaron continued to kick and scream as he thrashed around and cried. He ended up hitting his hand on the bedside table and a bruise slowly started to form.

Robert ran in through the back door and he ran up the stairs, he ran into Aaron's room and he rushed over to the bed. "Aaron!" He climbed onto the bed and he held onto Aaron's shoulders "Aaron, wake up!"

Aaron jolted awake and he trampled "He's back. He's here! He's gonna get me. Robert, please don't let him get me" he pleaded.

Robert scooped Aaron up and he cradled him in his arms "Gordon's not coming back and he's not here, Baby. I would never let anyone hurt you, it's okay now and you're safe now. You're safe now, Baby".

Aaron clung onto Robert and he cried into his boyfriend's chest "I'm scared, Rob. I don't want to have those memories".

Robert stroked Aaron's hair and he kissed his boyfriend's forehead "I know, Aaron. It's okay though and I'm gonna take care of you".

Chas sat on the bed and she stroked Aaron's hair "I'm sorry, sweetheart".

Aaron held Chas's hand and he smiled at her "It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself, mum".

Chas smiled and she kissed Aaron's hand "My beautiful baby boy".

Robert cradled Aaron for a few before his boyfriend calmed down, "I'm not gonna leave you again. Never again".

Aaron sniffled and he nodded "I love you".

Robert kissed Aaron's head "I love you more".

"Impossible" Aaron smiled.

Robert smiled and he kissed his boyfriend's head "Nothing is impossible when we're together".

Once Aaron was completely settled, Chas kissed his head and then she walked back to her own bedroom. Robert climbed into bed beside Aaron and he held his boyfriend close, Aaron rested his head on Robert's chest and he held onto his boyfriend.

Robert stroked Aaron's hair and he kissed his boyfriend's head "I'm here and I'll take care of you. It's safe now".

Aaron nodded and he kissed Robert's chest, he closed his eyes and he fell asleep after a few minutes.

Robert continued to stroke Aaron's hair, he felt guilty that he had left Aaron on his own but he would make it up to him. He swore that he would make it up to his precious Aaron.


	23. The only one that sees him

Robert woke up and he immediately sat up when realised that Aaron was gone "Aaron?!" he jumped out of bed and he ran downstairs, he saw that Aaron was asleep on the sofa and he crouched down next to him.

Aaron stirred from his slumber when he felt a kiss on his forehead and a hand stroking his hair, he opened his eyes and he smiled when he saw Robert "Hiya".

Robert smiled "Hiya. How long have you been down here?"

"Since 6" Aaron answered.

Robert looked at the clock "It's 7:30".

"Lie with me for a bit" Aaron yawned.

Robert smiled "Scooch over a bit".

Aaron sat up and he moved so that Robert could lie down.

Robert laid done on the sofa and his boyfriend laid down on his chest, he wrapped his arm around Aaron and he kissed his head. They were happily snuggled up on the sofa for a few minutes until everyone in the house started to run around and shout.

Chas came downstairs and she started to make her breakfast "Aaron, could you help me out in the pub today? Charity and Faith have the day off and I'm knackered".

Robert was about to say that Aaron was good tired and that he needed to rest...

"Sure, mum" Aaron answered Chas.

Chas went upstairs to get ready for the day ahead, she was first in the bathroom.

"You have been helping her in the pub for weeks. You're exhausted, you need to rest" Robert stated.

"I know, but she's struggling with her PTSD. She needs me" Aaron sighed.

"I can stay with you for a bit today but I have to go to a meeting in York at 6pm. I might be back late" Robert explained.

Aaron nodded "Thank you".

Robert kissed Aaron's head "I love you".

"I love you too" Aaron smiled.

Liv and Noah ran downstairs and Aaron stood up, Robert followed his boyfriend into the kitchen and the started to help Aaron make the breakfasts. Live was sat on the sofa whilst Noah was sat at the dining table, Robert and Aaron made pancakes and they stacked all of them onto a plate. Robert carried the plate over to the table and he sat down, he had placed the stack of pancakes in the middle of the table and he picked e top one off, he placed it on his plate and he went to grab the golden syrup but Liv snatched it.

"Aaron, Robert's not sharing!" Liv yelled.

Robert sighed and he slouched in his chair.

"Stop lying about my boyfriend, Liv" Aaron said as he made his and Robert's coffees.

Liv glared at Robert and she kicked his shin. Hard.

Robert grunted in pain but he said nothing 'Ouch' he thought to himself.

Aaron had heard something hitting another thing and he had heard Robert grunt in pain. He walked over to the table and he put the mugs of coffee down, he then sat down on Robert's knee and he kissed his boyfriend. He placed his hand on Robert's cheek and he felt an arm wrap around his waist and a hand on his bicep.

Robert kissed Aaron back and his heart skipped a beat when Aaron licked his bottom lip in a request for entry 'Fuck, I love him' he thought. He opened his mouth slightly and he welcomed his boyfriend's tongue.

Liv glared at Aaron and Robert as they kissed, Noah was too involved in eating pancakes to be fussed by the couple.

Aaron and Robert were too occupied by their tongue thrashing to be bothered about the looks that Liv was giving them. Robert wanted to lower his hand and place it on Aaron's thigh but he did not because it might make Aaron feel uncomfortable. As well as the fact that Liv and Noah were in the room.

Aaron pulled back from kissing Robert and he looked at Liv "Kick my boyfriend again and you're grounded for a month with no phone, laptop or iPad. Got it?"

Liv groaned in annoyance and she went back to eating her pancake.

Aaron stood up and he kissed Robert's head "To go with your pancake" he whispered.

Robert smiled up at Aaron and he watched his boyfriend walk into the kitchen 'He is so hot! I could just grab him and kiss him all day' he thought.

Aaron smirked when he felt eyes on him, he washed up the pan and bowls and then he went to sit down next to Robert. A felt a hand on his back and he smiled at Robert, the older man smiled back at him and he kissed his cheek.

Liv finished her breakfast and she went out to see Gabby, Noah upstairs to his room to watch tv. Aaron and Robert washed up and then they walked through to the pub, Robert sat at the bar with his laptop whilst Aaron helped run the bar.

Chas went to the cafe to meet with Paddy and Robert looked at Aaron. Robert saw how tired his boyfriend was and he stood up, he walked around the bar and he hugged Aaron from behind. Aaron smiled and he rubbed one of Robert's wrists and he felt soft lips on his neck, he continued to pour the customers drinks and once everyone had sat down, he turned around and he kissed Robert.

Robert pulled back and he smiled "Hello, beautiful".

Aaron smiled and he wrapped his arms around Robert's neck "Hello, gorgeous".

"You look shattered" Robert whispered.

"I am. But my mum needs me" Aaron whispered.

"Don't wait up for me tonight, go straight to bed so that you can get some sleep" Robert kissed Aaron's neck.

"Okay, promise to kiss me when you get back though?" Aaron asked.

"I promise" Robert rested his chin on Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron continued to manage the bar for the next hour, Victoria had just arrived for her shift and Marlon was being Marlon.

"Picture this... Lettuce, red onions, tomatoes and spinach" Marlon started.

Robert pulled a face of disgust at the idea of rating spinach and Aaron looked at him.

"Goats-cheese gloriously wrapped up in pastry, seasoned with pepper and thyme" Marlon continued.

"Sounds more like an apperunner than an appetizer to me" Robert scoffed.

Aaron chuckled and then he looked at Marlon "I'm not convinced, Marlon".

Marlon sighed "Alright, mixed beans, grated carrot, tomatoes..."

"Sounds nicer" Robert shrugged.

"With escargot" Marlon finished with a proud grin.

Aaron gagged "Snails?"

"And I take it back" Robert commented as he started to feel sick.

"Escargot is a French delicacy," Marlon said as he defended his idea.

"It is also gross, i tried it when I was in France. I felt sick for a week". Aaron stated.

"I'd rather eat Bernice's apple pie" Robert pulled a face and he gagged.

Marlon groaned in annoyance and he stomped back tone kitchen.

Aaron turned around to face Robert and he sighed "That was disgusting".

"Did you really eat snails?" Robert asked.

"Bloody hell no! I just thought that my mum might want to keep the punters coming here" Aaron chuckled.

"Very wise" Robert held onto Aaron's hips and he kissed his boyfriend.

Aaron held onto Robert's upper arms and he kissed his boyfriend, the feeling of Robert's soft lips on his own lips made a shiver of excitement go through him and e feeling of Robert's warm hands on his hips made him feel safe.

"Oh isn't this a pleasant sight? Two parasites exchanging saliva" Chrissie scoffed.

Aaron and Robert pulled back from kissing and they looked at Chrissie, Robert wrapped his arm around Aaron's waist and he held the younger man close. Aaron placed his hand on Robert's chest and he looked at Chrissie.

"You do know that he'll throw you aside when he's bored of you? He is incapable of being faithful" Chrissie scoffed.

Aaron already struggled to trust people but he did trust Robert, he looked at Robert's chest and he felt his boyfriends grip around hues waist tighten. It was then that he felt safe and loved.

"Don't say that stuff to him, you're just bitter because I left you to be with Aaron. I could never get bored of my boyfriend because I love him and I will never 'throw him aside'!" Robert exclaimed before he kissed Aaron's head "I love you, Aaron" he whispered.

"I love you too" Aaron looked up at Robert. He then pulled back from Robert and he looked at Chrissie "What can I get ya?"

"Some poison because your a husband stealing rat!" Chrissie snarled.

"Hhhmmm, I don't think that we serve that here. We serve: wine, spirits and beers... Oh wait, I know what drinks you might like. Would you like an Apple sour, a Hobgoblin or perhaps a Bloody Mary?" Aaron smirked.

Everyone who was in the pub started to laugh at Chrissie and Robert hugged Aaron from behind. Chrissie glared at Aaron before she asked for a glass of white wine, Aaron poured the drink and Chrissie paid him before she went to sit down.

Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron's neck "You are so bad. My village bad-boy" he whispered.

Aaron smirked and he held onto Robert's wrists "Are you sure that you can handle me?"

"I love you just the way you are, I love my village bad-boy. I don't want to control you, you keep me on the straight and narrow" Robert whispered as he kissed Aaron's neck.

Chas arrived back at 1 pm and Robert sat at the bar to do some work and to keep Aaron company. Liv walled into the pub and she picked up a glass to pour herself a drink but Chas quickly grabbed her wrist.

"No way, kid." Chas firmly said.

"No fair! Gabby is allowed to drink!" Liv yelled.

Aaron tensed up when Liv yelled but he turned to look at Liv "Don't you dare shout at my mum just because she told you that you can't drink!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Liv shouted.

"I can and I'm telling you not to shout at my mum. You cannot have alcohol so do you want anything else to drink?" Aaron asked.

"I hate you!" Liv shouted and she threw the glass.

Aaron flinched when the glass smashed and he grabbed the bar as he tried to stop himself from falling over.

Robert placed his hand on Aaron's hand and his boyfriend looked at him "Are you alright?" he knew that the sound of things smashing could trigger Aaron's anxiety.

"Yeah" Aaron nodded and then he looked at Liv "Liv, get to your room now!"

Liv ran off to her room and she slammed the door.

Chas stood there frozen as she had a flashback of the night that Robert was shot, but then she heard Cameron's voice in her head.

Aaron saw that Chas had gone completely pale "Mum?" he walked over and he slowly grabbed her shoulders "Mum, can you hear me?"

Chas did not move and she did not answer Aaron's question. She just remained deathly still as she stared at the broken glass on the wooden floor.

Aaron realised that his mum was having an absence, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and he held onto her hand "It's alright, let's get you into the backroom to lie down" he then looked at Robert "I'll be back in a minute. Can you mind th3 bar for me please?"

Robert nodded and he walked around to stand behind the bar "Yeah no problem".

"Thank you" Aaron smiled, he then started to slowly walk Chas to the backroom. He helped her lie down on the sofa and he put a blanket over her from the shoulders down to keep her warm. He made sure that she was alright and then he shut the other door, he quietly shut the door and he walked back towards the bar. He walked over to Robert and he stood next to his boyfriend.

"Come'ere, baby" Robert pulled Aaron into a hug and he rubbed his boyfriends back "It'll be okay, I promise".

Aaron gripped the back of Robert's blazer and he buried his face into Robert's shoulder "Promise that you won't leave me?"

Robert kissed Aaron's head "I promise that I won't ever leave you".

Aaron worked in the pub until 4 pm, he then sat down at a table with Robert and they ordered some food and they ate their meals. Robert hesitantly left at 5:30 to go to a late meeting, Aaron was left to help Chas run the bar. Chas went to bed at 9:30 pm which left Aaron the responsibility of running the pub. It was exhausting.

11pm , Aaron is closing up the pub when he heard a scream, he ran into the cellar and he saw Chas "Mum?" 

"He's back. He's gonna get me" Chas rushed over to Aaron. 

"Nobody's gonna hurt you" Aaron soothed. 

"We have to get out of here. We have to Go, Robert's angry at me for leaving him to die" Chas sobbed. 

"Mum, you're safe. Robert's not angry at you and you didn't leave him to die. Robert's alive, he's at work and he's gonna be here soon" Aaron comforted his mother. 

Chas fell asleep and Aaron carried her up to bed, he put her on her bed and then he walked downstairs. Aaron made himself a coffee but he fell asleep on the sofa. 

Robert arrived at 1 am and he crept in through the back door. He walked into the backroom and he saw that Aaron was asleep on the sofa. He crouched down next to his boyfriend and he stroked his hair. 

Aaron stirred from his sleep and he smiled when he saw Robert "How was work?" 

"Long. The new clients wanted me to go out for celebratory drinks with them" Robert answered. 

"What did you say?" Aaron asked.

"I told them that I had to get back to my boyfriend. How long have you been down here?" Robert asked. 

Aaron looked at Robert's watch "I've been asleep for two hours. I had to sort my mum out". 

Robert saw how tired Aaron was "Alright. Come on, time for bed". He helped his boyfriend up and they walked upstairs. They got into their pyjamas and Aaron practically collapsed onto the bed. Robert got into bed and he spooned against Aaron, he wrapped his arms around Aaron. The younger man's fingers intertwined with Robert's and he held his boyfriend's hand. Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron's head. 

"You can sleep now. I'll take care of You, I won't let anything bad happen to you. Your mum's okay and I'm gonna look after you, Liv and Chas. I'm gonna take care of you now, beautiful" Robert whispered to his boyfriend. 

Aaron yawned and he kissed Robert's hand "Don't let go of me". 

Robert kissed Aaron's shoulder "Never". 


	24. Loved up and happy grins

Robert slowly cracked his eyes open, the sleep making his vision sore. With the quietest of yawns, Robert realised where he was. He smiled upon realising that Aaron was spooned against him. He sent his fingers through the man's hair and kissed his head ever so lightly. Content with himself, Robert slowly drifted back off to sleep, unaware that his lover was having a nightmare.

Aaron winced as an unknown, shadowed man grasped his wrist roughly and dragged him to some unknown place. Aaron didn't know what was going on nor where they were going but he knew that it was bad. "No! Stop! Please!", Aaron cried out only to feel himself being jerked.

The shadowed man turned to speak but the words that came out was not his own but that of one close to him. "Aaron? Babe, wake up! It's just a dream!"

Aaron woke up and coughed on his own tears as Robert embraced him. "It's okay, I'm here", Robert soothed Aaron who began to calm down. "Want to talk about it?", the older man asked.

Aaron shook his head, "No, I don't really know how to explain it right now".

Robert sighed and nodded, feeling a bit useless, "Alright but I am here if you need me".

Aaron smiled and kissed Robert on the cheek, "I know and thank you".

7 am, After the two were changed and ready for the day, they progressed down the stairs. Chas was busy in the kitchen and Aaron was more than keen to help, however, as he reached the said room.

Liv came rushing down the stairs with anger written on her face. "Oh goody! The lazy bones is finally awake!" she then turned and she glared at Robert "Don't mind the game reference, old people like you won't get it".

'I'm only in my early thirties, I'm still able to fuck my boyfriend like there's no tomorrow' Robert thought as he raised an eyebrow at Liv "What?"

Liv rolled her eyes and began to march back up the stairs, "I need help with my homework, Lazy Bones!"

Aaron scoffed and left his original goal of helping his mother to deal with his little sister, "Coming, you little soul killer!", he hissed in a jokingly manner.

Robert cast a confused glare on Aaron only to be ignored.

Chas walked out of the kitchen drying her hands on a towel as Aaron trudged up the stairs. "It's a computer game, old people wouldn't know about it", she said in a monotone before going out to get something from the shop.

"What?!", Robert shouted at the door as it slammed shut, leaving him to sulk by himself. "I'm not old!"

A few seconds passed before Robert's phone went off, signalling that he had received a text. He sighed as he reached I to his pocket and he pulled his phone out, he smiled when he saw that Aaron had sent him a text and he opened the message.

'Aaron: Sorry about ignoring you, I'll give a kiss or two in a bit as an apology.

Robert: Looking forward to it. Do you think that I'm old though?

Aaron: Nah, you're fit. You also too good at fucking me to even be considered as old x.

Robert: I love you so much x

Aaron: I love you more x'

Robert put his phone into his pocket and he picked up his wallet and keys before he grabbed his jacket and he walked to the back door "I love you the most!" he yelled up the stairs to Aaron.

A few seconds passed before Aaron yelled back to Robert...

"Impossible! I love you more than anything!" Aaron yelled.

"Nothing and no one comes close to how I feel about you!" Robert smiled as he waited for Aaron to reply.

"You are it for me! Now get to work before I Nicola barges in and has a go at us!" Aaron joked, he chuckled as he ignored the glare that Liv was giving him.

Robert chuckled "Fine, see ya later!" he then opened the back door and he went to work with a happy grin and a loved-up heart.

Tbc...


	25. Constantly drained

Aaron had not slept well the previous night because he and suffered another nightmare, he woke up at 2 am and he had not been able to get back to sleep so he had gone downstairs and done the cleaning for his mum in order to help her relax. Chas had thanked her son for helping her with the cleaning, Robert had woken up when Aaron had gotten out of bed but he had not gone after his boyfriend because he knew that the younger man probably wanted to be left alone. He was right to assume that.

Robert got out of bed at 6:25 am and he got himself ready for the day ahead, he walked downstairs and he saw that Aaron was sat at the dining room table; his boyfriend was resting his head on his arms. 'He must be exhausted. My poor Aaron' he thought as he started to walk over to kneel down beside his boyfriend. He placed his hand on his boyfriend's leg and Aaron jumped before he looked at him "Hey, it's just me. You're alright" the older man spoke in an almost whisper.

Aaron relaxed and he nodded, he put his head back on his arms to rest but he was now looking at Robert "When did you wake up?"

"When you woke up" Robert answered, his voice was soft and comforting. The voice that he reserved only for Aaron.

"I'm sorry for waking you up" Aaron apologised, he then tried to suppress a yawn but Robert could see just how tired he was. It was as clear as crystal.

"It's not your fault. I didn't go after you because I thought that you wanted to be alone, the last thing that you need when you are tired is me and my big mouth" Robert joked and Aaron smiled at him.

"Thank you, but your big mouth isn't always that bad though" Aaron said cheekily and Robert smirked.

"I thought that I was the dirty minded one?" Robert placed his hand on Aaron's thigh as he spoke.

"I have my moments" Aaron stated.

"You are perfect to me" Robert straightened up and he stood behind Aaron so that he could rub his boyfriend's back.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked as Robert started to massage his back.

"Giving my exhausted boyfriend a massage. I think that he needs it" Robert answered.

Aaron sat up and he closed his eyes "That feels really nice".

"I'm just good with my hands" Robert chuckled as he continued to slowly rub circles on the top of Aarons back.

"In more ways than one" Aaron whispered but his boyfriend heard him and smirked.

A minute or so passed, before the door flew open and Victoria rushed in with Adam at her side. The married couple saw that Robert was giving Aaron a shoulder massage and they saw how tried the burner looked.

"Vic, your shift doesn't start for another two hours" Aaron stated as Robert continued to rub his shoulders.

"I know that but we wanted to incite you to our house for a takeaway and a movie later. Robert told us that you were tired and he said that you needed to relax" Victoria explained with a smile.

"Oh, did he now?" Aaron smirked as he tilted his head back so that he could look at Robert.

Robert smiled sheepishly and he sighed "Sorry, babe. But you have been working too hard for way too long. You need to have a break".

"So... Is it a plan?" Adam asked.

Aaron sighed and he nodded "Alright, it's a plan. What time do you want us to come round?".

Robert was relieved that his boyfriend had agreed to a movie and a takeaway because it meant that Aaron would be able to relax, there was also the possibility of Aaron getting a good night's sleep for once in a long time.

"Around 6? How does Chinese sound?" Vic beamed, happy that she had been granted the opportunity of spending time with her favourite people.

"Sounds good. See ya at six" Robert smoothed his hands down Aaron's chest and he kissed the top of his boyfriend's head.

"See you at six!" Vic chirped and she walked out of the backroom.

Adam turned to follow his wife but she quickly spun around and hurried back into the backroom. He had mimicked her actions and he felt dizzy so he leaned against the sofa and he glared at Aaron and Robert as they tried not to laugh.

"I've invited Andy too, so no killing each other, Rob!" Victoria spoke very fast before she turned around again and walked out of the room.

Adam groaned in annoyance before he shook his head, he then looked at his best friend "See you guys later" he sighed as he walked out of the backroom, he caught up with Victoria and they started to walk to the shop.

Aaron chuckled and he stood up, he walked into the kitchen and he filled the kettle with water before he put it on to boil. He yawned and rubbed his tired eyes, he then felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he smiled "It didn't take you long to come over here".

Robert smiled and he started to kiss Aaron's neck, the younger man sighed happily as he tilted his head back "I'm unable to stay away from my very sexy boyfriend for too long. You make me weak and I cannot resist the temptation to treat you to some 'pampering' when we are alone" he whispered into his boyfriend's ear before he planted a soft kiss behind it.

Aaron closed when Robert went back to kissing his neck; an excited shiver travelled through his body as the older man planted soft lingering kisses on his skin, he placed a hand on his boyfriend's wrist and he started to rub it.

Robert moved his arms, he slowly unzipped Aaron's hoodie, he then he slowly pulled his boyfriend's hoodie off of him and he placed it on the counter "You have no idea how much I love you, you are the fittest and the most beautiful person I have ever seen" he whispered as he placed his hands on the young man's hips.

Aaron moaned and he bit his bottom lip "Rob, you're getting me hard. Stop now if you're just teasing me".

Robert moved so that he could whisper something into Aaron's ear "I'm not teasing you" he pressed himself against his boyfriend.

Aaron groaned and he pushed his arse back against Robert's crotch "Oh fuck".

"Do you wanna take this upstairs?" Robert asked.

Aaron hummed in response as he nodded, his heart and body ached for Robert's attention and love. He wanted his boyfriend and he wanted to feel Robert.

Robert took Aaron's hand and he kissed the younger man softly before they started to walk towards the staircase. They looked at each other again and they kissed, Robert wrapped one arm around Aaron's waist and his boyfriend wrapped his arm around his shoulders. They pulled back after a few seconds and the young Dingle started to lead his boyfriend up the stair; the blond was holding onto his partners hand and he was smiling as he watched the burnet.

The couple made it to Aaron's bedroom and they stepped inside, Robert closed the door and then he turned back to his boyfriend, they shared a passionate kiss as they walked over to the bed and the blond sat down on the mattress. The younger man straddled Rob's waist and they went back to french kissing.

"I love you so much" Aaron whispered.

"I love you more" Robert breathed as Aaron guided him backwards so that he was lying down on the bed.

They stripped each other of their shirts and then they started to caress each other's body, they soon became lost and overcome with lust as they yearned for each other. Robert placed his hand on Aaron's thigh and he started to rub it.

Aaron had just began to unfasten his belt when he heard something crash and then a scream, his eyes shot open and he looked at Robert "That was my mum!" he refastened his belt and he jumped off of Robert's lap. The brunet grabbed his shirt and he put it back on as be sprinted out of this room. Robert quickly pulled his shirt back on and he ran out of the room, he hurried down the stairs and into the backroom. The blond man stood in shock as he watched his boyfriend holding his screaming mother, he stared on as Chas thrashed around and cried as she hit Aaron's arm. The young man kept his eyes tightly shut as he hushed his terrified mother, he did not flinch as his own mother screamed, repeatedly hit his arms and she slapped him.

Robert flinched when Chas hit Aaron but he stared on in amazement as his boyfriend took it all in his stride 'He's so amazing, he puts up with so much and he hasn't even complained' he thought to himself, he walked over to the cabinet and he pulled out the blanket that be had used to calm Aaron down. He walked over to where his boyfriend was sat, he knelt down and he wrapped the blanket around Chas and Aaron.

Aaron opened his eyes and he turned his head, he smiled sadly at Robert "Thank you" he whispered.

Robert moved and he hugged Aaron, he kissed the younger man's shoulder "I've got you. It's gonna be okay".

"Stay with me?" Aaron asked in a whisper.

"Of course I'll stay with you. I'm here staying with you forever, baby" Robert whispered before he nuzzled into Aaron's neck.

Chas calmed down after a few minutes and she looked at her son; she saw that he had his eyes tightly scrunched shut and the bruises on his arms, he realised that herself and Aaron were wrapped in a warm blanket. 'This is the blanket that Robert wraps around himself and Aaron when Aaron has flashbacks or panic attacks' she thought to herself. Chas turned her head to the right and she saw that Robert was hugging her son "What happened?" she asked.

Aaron opened his eyes and he looked at his mother "You panicked and had an absence or something, mum. Are you okay?".

"Yeah" Chas nodded before she stood up "I've got to go to work" she walked out of the backroom and into the pub.

Aaron sighed but a warmth of comfort filled him when Robert moved to sit under the blanket with him, the older man held onto his upper arm and he put his head on his shoulder "I'm sorry for running out on you."

"Don't worry about it, are you okay though?" Robert asked.

"Yeah" Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look at me" Robert instructed.

Aaron looked at Robert and be saw the concern in his bright bluey-green eyes, his boyfriend kissed his shoulder and then he cupped his cheek. The burnet held his boyfriend's hand on his cheek and Robert smiled lovingly at him.

"I hate it when you lie to me, even when you are trying to protect me" Robert stated before he leaned in to kiss Aaron.

"You know me too well" Aaron sniffled and he smiled.

"You bet your handsome face that I do" Robert chuckled.

Aaron laughed and he leaned in to rest his forehead against Robert's "You always make everything better for me" he whispered.

"It's my job" Robert whispered.

A minute passed before the couple stood up and they went about getting their breakfasts ready, they ate some toast and they both had a coffee each before they went to work at the scrap yard.

Robert filled out some paperwork for Home James whilst Aaron went about scrapping a car and he filled out some paperwork. Adam had arrived not that much later and he got to work, they all laughed and joked around to try and make the day pass quicker, however, time seemed to drag on for Aaron because he was so tired. He did not have the energy for work that day.

Robert noticed his boyfriend yawn and he stood up from his desk, he walked over to Aaron's desk and he sat down on it "You should go home and sleep for a bit, the phones are dead today and nothing is happening".

"I can't keep going home to sleep when I'm tired" Aaron stated.

"Well... I am telling you that you need to go home and rest because you have not stopped since I moved in with you. You were even tired before I moved in because I used to stay the night and I could see how knackered you were." Robert spoke firmly and stubbornly in order to get Aaron to listen because his boyfriend was incredibly stubborn. He took it to the next level.

Aaron sighed and he nodded "Fine, call me if you need me" he stood up and he grabbed his phone, wallet and hoodie.

Robert grabbed Aaron's belt and he pulled him close, he leaned up and he gave his boyfriend a kiss "Don't worry about me, just get some well need kip and I'll be at the pub for lunch".

Aaron nodded and he turned around to walk out of the porter cabin.

"I love you!" Robert called as Aaron started to walk back to the village.

"I love you too!" Aaron yelled back.

Robert sighed before he stood up and he walked back over to his desk, he sat down and he picked up on the work that he had left.

"When was the last time he had a decent night's sleep?" Adam asked.

Robert looked at Adam "Too long for a human to even function".

"Maybe we should call tonight off. Aaron doesn't look up to it" Adam stated.

"No, tonight might be the only opportunity that he had to relax and probably sleep well. Plus, I can't deal with Vic asking me a load of questions as to why we have cancelled. I can't watch him beat himself up about everything and he is working his ass off to support Liv and Chas as well as the scrapyard and the pub." Robert explained why it was vital not to cancel or postpone the movie and takeaway.

Adam nodded with understatement and he went back to work.

Robert sat there in thought for a moment, he was concerned about Aaron but he was sure that his boyfriend would be able to relax later on.


	26. Sweethearts date night

12 pm,

Robert was walking past and spotted his loved one practically falling off of the sofa, unable to keep his eyes open. Robert smirked and walked over before grabbing his boyfriend's collar and leading him up the stairs.

"Robert? Where are we going?", Aaron inquired, glancing about manically like there was some unseen fire.

Robert said nothing as he pushed Aaron onto the bed and then he climbed over to lie beside his boyfriend "You really are a sleeping beauty" he whispered to Aaron before he snuggled up against him.

Aaron was shocked at first but he wrapped his arms around Robert and he closed his eyes "You're amazing". lack of sleep soon got the better of him and his eyes drifted shut.

Robert smiled and he kissed Aaron's cheek "So are you" he whispered. He settled down and he held the young man close to himself before having a small nap himself.

Time skip,

After about half an hour Aaron woke up. He was still exhausted but, seeing Robert's sleeping face, he could not help himself and sent his fingers through the sleeping man's hair.

Robert woke up and he flashed a smile at his lover before nuzzling into his neck. Aaron laughed quietly and hugged Robert back. The two cuddled for a short period of time before someone knocked at the door.

"Yeah?" Aaron called out.

"Aaron? I need a bit of help, the bar is jam-packed!" Chas yelled to her son through the closed door.

Aaron immediately got up at the sound of his mom's voice and went to answer the door, "Alright, I'll come now!"

Robert followed his loved one out of the bedroom and then down the stairs. Aaron headed straight towards the bar with Robert close behind him, they walked into the pub and the blond placed his hands on the younger man's hips.

"I'm gonna do some work on my laptop, call me over if you need me" Robert whispered before he kissed Aaron's neck.

Aaron had been stood behind the bar for a few minutes before he started to polish the glasses, whilst everyone was drinking, talking and eating. The bar was vacant except for Aaron Dingle's blond-haired cocky and 'slightly' arrogant boyfriend.

Robert was watching in admiration as Aaron completely his task with speed but grace. To be honest, he thought that his boyfriend was amazing no matter what. Unable to just watch, Robert stood up and he closed his laptop, he then walked around the bar "Hey, my sexy grease monkey" he greeted as he embraced his boyfriend from behind.

Aaron smirked and he put the glass down, he also put the cloth down and he held on Robert's wrists "Hiya, gorgeous".

"Need any help?", Robert asked.

Aaron pondered the offer for a few seconds before nodding, "Yeah, if you don't mind. Can you help me serve some of the customers? I can barely keep up".

Robert kissed Aaron's shoulder and then his cheek "Of course I don't mind, babe. If it's for you then I'd do anything".

Aaron giggled and turned to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. "I would do anything for you too". He whispered as he slowly rubbed Robert's upper arms.

"Oi! When you love birds are finished, I would like a drink!".

Robert and Aaron pulled back from their kiss; Robert looked passed Aaron and the brunet looked over his shoulder, they laughed when they saw that Cain looked quite grumpy. As the couple served and talked to Cain, Chrissie could be seen walking in with a glare on her face as the couple smiled, happy to be near each other. She wandered off to a booth and was later on joined by Lachlan. Some time passed by and Robert had to get some work done on his laptop.

"I need to do some work. Are you gonna be okay?", he asked he smiled when he received a kiss on the cheek as an answer.

"I'll be fine" Aaron smiled.

Robert nodded and he walked back over to where she had been sat at there bar, he sat down and opened his laptop So that he could get back to work.

Aaron was minding his own business, serving someone their drink when himself and Robert heard laughter not so far away from where they were. The long-haired man turned his head and caught sight of Chrissie and Lachlan glaring at Aaron with smirks on their faces. He then looked at his boyfriend and Aaron looked at him; his boyfriend looked slightly anxious and Robert knew that the younger man hated being the centre of attention.

"Look at that pansy!", Lachlan taunted, "His dad should have beat him harder!"

Chrissie burst out into laughter at her son's joke.

Robert was fuming. How someone could taunt his boyfriend with something like that? 'That vile little piece of snotnose shit. I will cut his tongue out if he says anything else about my Aaron' he thought to himself as he glared at Lachlan.

"That Walsh kid had a lucky escape, he was probably sick of Mr messed up!" Lachlan scoffed.

Aaron winced at Lachlan's sour words and he sighed 'He has no idea' he thought.

Robert's blood was boiling like larva at this point, he saw red and he shot up off of his seat and he charged over to Lachlan, ready to beat him. However, Aaron saw the tension rising and ran over to steer his boyfriend away.

"Aaron, let go of my arm. I'm sorting this out" Robert whispered.

"Not today, Rocky" Aaron rushed his boyfriend into the backroom where Robert proceeded to breathe heavily in order to calm himself.

Aaron, seeing Robert struggling to hold in his anger, snuck up behind the older man and massaged his shoulder's. Robert instantly felt the relief and sighed as all the troubles washed away.

"Any better?", Aaron asked.

"Much", Robert said with a small smile, "Thanks".

"Sit down, I'll get you some water" Aaron instructed before he walked into the kitchen.

Robert sat down on the sofa and he sighed as he closed his eyes "Sorry, that I nearly caused a scene. I was just trying to defend you".

Aaron walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water "I know, thanks". He sat on the sofa and he handed the glass of water to Robert.

"Thanks" Robert took the glass and he sipped the water, he then leaned forwards and he placed the glass on the table.

"You didn't have to try and protect me" Aaron leaned forwards on the sofa.

Robert looked at Aaron "Yes I did" he placed his hand on his boyfriends arm "I will protect you no matter what".

Aaron turned his head and he looked at Robert "And I will always protect you".

"Come'ere" Robert lifted his arm.

Aaron moved to sit next to Robert and he leaned in to rest his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, he felt two arms wrap around him and he closed his eyes.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you. Aaron, you are my everything, I love you more than anything in the whole world. You are my whole world" Robert kissed Aaron's head, he then started to rub his boyfriend's upper arm.

"I will keep you safe no matter what, I love you so much. You mean everything to me" Aaron whispered as he held onto Robert's wrist.

"Aaron!",

The younger man flinched when a whiny voice yelled his name, "What is it, Liv?!"

"I'm hungry!". Liv yelled down the stairs.

Robert rolled his eyes as Aaron sighed in exhaustion.

"Is it too late to retire from brotherhood?", Aaron asked sarcastically.

Robert sniggered, "Unfortunately, yes. Trust me, I have already tried."

Aaron stood up and let out a fed-up-with-life groan before shuffling towards the kitchen.

"Wait up. I'll help too.", Robert said and followed his boyfriend to the kitchen.

The couple worked quickly together, Aaron cooked the meat while Robert chopped up all the vegetables. The younger man finished the filling and his boyfriend made all the layers until they had a lasagne.

"There." Aaron said, feeling very satisfied as he slid the meal into the oven.

"Let's go and ell Chas that dinner is in the oven and then we'll go to Vic's house for the movie.", Robert suggested and Aaron smiled before following his lover towards the bar.

"Hey, mum", Aaron greeted his mother as they approached the counter.

Chas looked up with a big smile, "Hey, sweetheart. Are you two off now?"

Aaron nodded, "Yeah, yours and Liv's tea is in the oven just turn it to two-hundred and leave it for twenty minutes." He instructed kindly as an arm snaked around his waist and a hand rested onto his hips 'God I love it when he does that' he thought to himself.

Chas thanked Aaron and continued to work whilst Aaron and Robert left for Vic's.

Adam was stood at the doorway of his house as he waited for the couple to arrive. When they finally did, Adam raced down the path to pat his best friend on the back. "Hey, you! How are you?", he greeted with a large grin.

Aaron laughed, "I'm good, you?".

Adam nodded and allowed the two men to enter his house. They were told to sit down whilst drinks and food were fetched to which they happily obeyed.

Aaron was sat on the sofa and Robert laid down with his head on the younger man's lap, Victoria walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and Adam walked in with a pack of beers.

Victoria pressed play on the movie and they all started to watch the movie, Victoria was snuggled up against Adam and he had his arm around her shoulders. Aaron and Robert were holding hands and Robert kissed his boyfriend's knuckles, this earned a smile from Aaron and he started to stroke the older man's hair.

The movie wasn't even near halfway when Adam began to laugh and everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What is it?", Vic asked.

"That main character is so dumb!", Adam shook his head.

Robert joined in and he started to laugh as well "I know right? Who goes into the woods at 3 am?! I sure wouldn't!"

Aaron sighed and he stopped stroking Robert's hair so I that he could rub his tired eyes, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe a person who actually cares about their significant other?"

Robert closed his mouth and looked down in shame 'You bloody idiot!' he thought.

Adam smirked, "Ooooh, look who just got told!"

Vic glared up at Adam who caught her eyes and repeated Robert's movement. Slowly the tension lifted and the four returned to normal.

Robert lifted his head and he looked at Aaron "I would run through any forest at 3 am to find you if you were in trouble".

Aaron looked at Robert and he smiled "And I would do the same if you were in trouble" he whispered as he started to stroke his boyfriend's hair again.

Robert smiled and he went back to watching the movie "I love it when he strokes my hair like those he thought.

Victoria and Adam were both focused on the movie but Aaron was already starting to get sleepy. Robert watched Aaron closely, making sure he was comfortable.

Eventually, Aaron felt eyes on him and he looked down at Robert, "Are you okay?", he asked the older man.

"Yeah, you?", Robert whispered back.

Aaron nodded with a sleepy expression.

Robert smiled as the younger man slowly fell asleep. He decide to slowly sit up and lay on his back before dragging Aaron carefully on top of him so that the younger man you rest a bit more comfortably.

Adam was solely focused on the movie but Victoria saw the whole thing unfold and was smiling at how cute the couple was.

Robert put a finger to his lips to silence his sister as Aaron's breathing deepened. "He didn't sleep well last night" he whispered

Victoria nodded and she went back to watching the movie.

As it got to the cliff-hanger of the movie of whether or not the doctor would manage to save the fiancée, Adam cursed at how dumb the character and story plot was. Both brother and sister glared at the man who shook in actual fear. The damage, however, had been done because Aaron had woken up, sighing and giving the movie his full attention.

Robert looked down at Aaron and he stroked his boyfriend's hair "Hey, do you wanna call it a night? You look shattered".

Aaron tried to suppress a yawn "Nah, I'm fine".

"Are you sure? We can go home if you're too tired" Robert rubbed Aaron's back.

"I'm sure" Aaron looked up at Robert "I'm scared to fall asleep, I don't want to have a nightmare again." He whispered.

Robert held Aaron's hand on his chest and he stroked his boyfriend's hair "Alright, you can go to sleep if you're too tired and I'm here and won't let anyone or anything hurt you".

Aaron smiled and he kissed Robert's hand "Thank you".

Robert wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulders and he started to rub his boyfriend's upper arm "It's no problem, I love you".

Aaron snuggled into Robert and he listened to his boyfriend's soft heartbeat "I love you too".

Aaron and Robert went back to watching the film with Adam and Victoria; Robert kept his arm wrapped around Aaron's shoulders and he held onto his boyfriend's hand, Adam had one arm around his wife's shoulders and they both remained silent. Aaron drifted off to sleep as he listened to the calming beating of Robert's heart.

After a few minutes, the blond haired main heard a small whimper and he looked at his boyfriend, he saw that Aaron was asleep but that he seem scared. Robert started to rub Aaron's upper arm and he kissed his hand "Ssshhh it's okay, you're okay. I've got you and you're safe now" he soothed.

Victoria and Adam looked at Aaron and Robert, they saw that the younger man was flinching in his sleep and the saw the fear on his face.

"Please don't. I want my mum" Aaron whimpered.

Robert pulled Aaron up slightly and he kissed his head "Ssshh he can't hurt you anymore. You're safe now, baby". He cooed as he rubbed his boyfriend's back.

Aaron calmed down and he melted back into a peaceful slumber, Victoria and Adam watched as Robert he rubbed circles around his back and they listened as he shushed Aaron.

"How often for a he have nightmares?" Adam asked.

"Most nights. He struggles to sleep a lot of the time" Robert answered.

"How do you put up with it all of the time?" Victoria asked.

Robert shot a glare at his sister "It's not his fault, he apologises to me when he has nightmares. You were pretty much asking how I put up with my boyfriend. I'm not putting up with him... I'm in love with him and I'm taking care of him like I promised to do from day one. I'm making sure that the man I love feels safe and loved, he deserves to be loved and safe" he then looked back at Aaron and he kissed the younger man's head "I love you more than anything" he whispered to his sleeping boyfriend.

Adam smiled as he watched Aaron smile in his sleep, he best mate snuggled even more into Robert and the blond smiled before he kissed Aaron's head again. 'They're so perfect together. He'll keep my best friend safe' he thought before he kissed his wife.


	27. I will always defend you

Aaron was the first person to wake up, the room was dim but he knew that it was not his bedroom; he grasped a hold of the soft red blanked that was draped over his stomach and he realised that he was still wearing his jeans, black t-shirt and his socks. He tilted his head back and he realised that he was lying on Robert's chest. His boyfriend was snoring softly and his hair was flopped over his forehead, he had one arm around Aaron's shoulders and his other arm was underneath his head.

Aaron smiled and he kissed that corner of Robert's mouth and then he started to stroke his hair, he gazed at his boyfriend as he slept and his heart fluttered in his chest as he watched his gorgeous Robert "I love you so much, you mean everything to me and you've made everything better. I wish that you knew just how special you are and how happy you make me. I know that you're insecure and that you have so much self-doubt but you're only human and you're allowed to make mistakes. However, you've done so many good things and you've saved me. You saved my life" he whispered.

Robert began to stir and Aaron quickly looked away. "Hhhhmmn... morning. Did you sleep well?".

Aaron nodded, "Yeah, you?"

Robert smiled widely because, to him, Aaron was just like a god, burning even brighter than a star. "I had the best dream ever."

"What was it about?", Aaron asked.

Robert shook his head and pressed his lips together tightly before he stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Aaron huffed but he followed suit and he walked into the kitchen "You're a pain in the ass".

Robert chuckled and he looked at Aaron "It's just part of my charm".

Aaron put his hands in his pockets as he started to walk towards Robert "You're also cocky, arrogant, sarcastic and your ego is massive" he stated but he pulled one hand out of his pocket and he grabbed a hold of Robert's belt.

Robert found himself being sensually pulled towards Aaron and he smirked as he placed his hand on his boyfriend's waist. He blushed slightly when he felt a hand on the small of his back and his boyfriend kissed him, he groaned against Aaron's flush lips and he gripped his boyfriend's waist.

Aaron pulled back after a few seconds and he smiled at Robert "But you're also amazing, brave, funny, kind, caring, sweet and a sex god".

Robert chuckled "Well saved, Dingle".

Adam walked downstairs and he saw what Aaron and Robert were doing "PDA!"

Aaron looked over his shoulder and he scoffed "You can't say much, you and Vic go at it like rabbits when you think that you are alone".

Adam clicked his tongue and he nodded slowly "Good point" he walked into the living room.

Aaron and Robert went back to the Woolpack and the brunet walked upstairs to have a shower whilst Robert started to make breakfast. Robert made some simple eggs, bacon and chopped up some passion fruit and laid the plates out on the table just as Aaron walked downstairs wearing a clean pair of jeans and his black long sleeved shirt.

"Thank you!", Aaron chirped sat down to dig into the first meal of the day.

Robert chuckled as he watched his boyfriend eat whilst chewing on a piece of crispy bacon. Aaron finished his food before Robert and he waited until the older man had cleared his plate as well. Once Robert had finished, Aaron took both of their plates and washed them up. "I have to help my mum out in the pub today, will you be alright at the scrap yard?", Aaron asked upon returning to sit next to his boyfriend.

Robert nodded "Yeah, I'll be fine".

"I'm sorry, but my mum is struggling and I don't know how to help her" Aaron sighed.

Robert held Aaron's hand and he moved closer to his boyfriend "Don't worry about it, just do what you have to do but please don't work too hard and try not to take on too much stress".

Aaron nodded "I'll be careful, I'm okay".

Robert moved his other arm and he stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb "Thank you. I love you so much".

"I love you too" Aaron smiled.

Robert had a shower whilst Aaron cleaned the bar and changed a few barrels, the blond man changed into some clean clothes and he walked into the back room. Robert saw that Aaron was sat on the sofa and he sat next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" Robert asked.

"It doesn't matter" Aaron shook his head and he started to chew the skin under his lip as his leg started to nervously bounce.

Robert moved closer to Aaron and he put his hand on his knee, his boyfriend looked at him and stopped bouncing his leg "It matters to you, therefore, it matters to me".

"I'm tired all of the time, my mum is not coping and I'm going to end up pushing you away and screwing everything up." Aaron confessed and a weight lifted off of his shoulders "I always screw everything up and I push everyone away".

"I know, but you cannot get rid of me. You won't screw everything up, because I'll always be here to pull you back towards me" Robert comforted as he moved his arm so that he was holding Aaron's hand.

Aaron nodded and he sighed "You're amazing".

"I know!" Robert smiled snuggly.

Aaron smiled and he chuckled before he kissed Robert.

Robert kissed Aaron back but the kiss came to an end when they heard the sound of someone stomping downstairs.

Liv ran downstairs and she glared at Robert as she sat down and grabbed a piece of toast. She received an annoyed look from Aaron but she just shrugged and she sat down at the dining table.

Robert ignored Liv's glare but he kissed Aaron and he stood up "I'll come home on my lunch break, don't work too hard".

"See you later," Aaron said happily.

Robert kissed Aaron's head and he left to go to work.

Robert left the building and drove over to the scrapyard, leaving Aaron at the Woolpack. A wave of uneasiness washed over him but he tried to ignore it. When he arrived at work he found that Adam was already there and working on pulling a car apart.

"Hey!", Adam greeted cheerfully as Robert opened his car door.

Robert got out of his car and locked the door before waving to Adam in return, "Hey, you got here okay?"

Adam nodded "Yeah, traffic was a nightmare though".

Robert nodded slowly as once again he was consumed with worry for Aaron 'What if he's not coping? What if something has happened? What if he's stressed?'

"Hey, you okay?", Adam asked, seeing Robert go slightly pale.

Robert debated whether or not he should tell but in the end, he decided that it was best to get it off of his chest. "No, not really. I'm worried about Aaron, I'm afraid that with all the work he's doing he's going to end up in the hospital. He doesn't get enough sleep half the time and it's always stress, stress and even more stress.". Robert exhaled before giving Adam an apologetic glance, "I'm sorry ... it all sort of came out ...".

Adam smiled gently and shook his head, "It's alright, you don't have to be sorry, especially since I'm the one who asked".

Just as Adam was about to say something else, Robert's phone went off. The blonde hurriedly took it out and looked at the name, "It's Vic."

Adam pulled a face, "She calls you during work hours but not me?!"

Robert snickered and answered the phone, "Hello?".

"Robert? Sorry, but can you come down here if possible, the pub is jam-packed and there aren't many people at the bar other than Chas and Aaron. He looks pale and stressed, Chrissie has been glaring at them and she has been trying to talk to Aaron about Gordon"

Robert frowned and sighed deeply, "Yeah, I'll take my paperwork down there with me, give a bit of time."

"Okay, see you soon, bro!", Vic replied.

"See you.", Robert said before hanging up and putting his phone away. He looked at Adam "Aaeon's not coping at the pub, I have to go. Call me if there's any problems!" he hurried back to his car and he wasted no time in driving back to the village.

Aaron was stood behind the bar and he was talking to Cain. "So...", Cain had begun the conversation, "How are you and Chas doing?".

Aaron shrugged and then he sighed, "I'm fine but I think all of the stress lately is getting to mum."

Cain's brow furrowed and he bit the inside of his mouth, "Anything to do with ..."

Aaron nodded to the unspoken last words.

Cain shook his head and took a big gulp of his drink, "Damn!", he breathed out. "Take care of my sister, Aaron and don't forget to call if anything goes downhill".

Aaron smiled weakly and nodded, "Of course."

Meanwhile, Robert arrived five minutes later and he walked into the pub, he smiled at Aaron and his boyfriend smiled at him. The blond man sat at the booth with Victoria, they soon settled into a deep in a conversation of their own.

"So, how often does Aaron have nightmares exactly?", Victoria asked.

Robert shook his head, "Nearly every night."

"God that must be exhausting for the both of you... do you know the cause?", Victoria asked.

Robert nodded, he knew exactly why Aaron often had nightmares, "I think so, but I only know what I can see and hear. I don't know what it is like for him".

Victoria clicked her tongue, "With the way that this is going, Aaron is going to be a zombie before that happens, he can barely stay awake as it is! Try changing up your night routine with him, make him listen to music or watch a few funny videos to lighten up his mood before bed."

Robert nodded as he listened, "Will do, thanks Vic.".

The pub was jam-packed and the noise was too loud to silence as both Chas and Aaron worked hard and fast behind the bar. Whispers and giggles could be heard in a certain corner. "Hey, you know that wench, Chas?", "Yeah, why?", "She used to be with a psychopath, even got knocked up with a kid!", "Oh my god, no way! Where's the kid?"

The man nodded at Aaron "He's the gay dude working at the bar."

One of the women pouted "Aw, he's so cute. Too bad he's gay".

"He's got daddy issues, slept with his own father!" one of the other women piped up.

"Ew!" the woman that had been gawking at Aaron pulled a face of disgust.

The giggles and laughter continued for a long time, Chas and Aaron not being able to hear due to just how busy they were. The one person who did hear, however, they just happened to be the woman who given the giggling gossipers the information... Chrissie.

Robert had also heard what the group of people had been saying and he glared at them before he stood up and he approached them "Hi, I can't help but think that you have a problem with the man that is stood behind the bar. May I ask why?" he sat down at their table.

"He was unwanted by his mother and his father is sick in the head" The man stated, "He is obviously a troublemaker".

Robert shook his head and he looked at the man "What has happened to my boyfriend in the past is none of your business, I suggest that you keep your gossiping gobs shut. His mother is standing next to him and she loves him very much so get your facts right!" he said protectively, he hated it when people badmouth Ed his Aaron, it made him angry because his boyfriend did not deserve to be gossiped about.

The group of people stared at Robert before Aaron's admirer spoke. "Sorry, is he okay?"

"He is now" Robert lied "Who told you about my boyfriend?"

The other women looked at the direction of where Chrissie was sat "The women over there, the brunet in that black top and brown jacket".

Robert followed the gaze of the woman and he saw that she was looking at Chrissie "That pathetic bitch" he cursed. He then looked back at the group of people "Take my advice, that woman is bad news. She slapped my boyfriend when she was drunk and she yelled in his face that he was a liar because he told his family what happened to him.".

The group of people looked shocked and then they glanced at Aaron before they looked back at Robert.

"Sorry, mate. We didn't know" the man apologised.

Robert nodded "It's fine, just be careful about what you talk about" he then stood up and he walked over to the bar. He sat down and he looked at Aaron, he watched as his boyfriend poured drinks served customers, Aaron smiled at him and he smiled back as he crossed his arms on the bar and sighed 'How lucky am I to have him?' he thought as he watched his Aaron in awe.


End file.
